Blood ties with a twist
by lizzie queen
Summary: Follow blood ties with Vicki's sister: Lizzie. Problem is Liz's deaf. Liz immediatly falls for Henry and Henry is well passionate. Follow their roller coaster relationship and the superntarual Henry/oc henryoc
1. Blood Price 1

Blood Price 1

As a blonde attractive women and I slowly walked down the Toronto streets I noticed her start to dial her cell phone. "Vicki" I asked her.

"Just calling mom Liz" she answered speaking clearly enough so that I could read her lips. I nodded as I turned away giving her privacy. We continued walking down the street me trying to stop Vicki from getting run over from multiple people. I glanced at her to see her put the phone away and than suddenly grab my arm stopping me. She than pointed to a small alley way where a tall cloaked man was towering over a struggling man on the floor. We quickly darted across the street almost getting hit by a car. By the time we finally pushed our way through the street the attacker was already gone leaving behind a dead body.

"What do we do" I asked.

"Stay here" Vicki told me. With this I noticed she started following the killer, she turned a corner than pulled back looking confused.

"Where'd he go" I called.

"I don't know" she said using sign language.

Within the hour cops were surrounding us asking us questions. Vicki had been taken away so that she could be questioned by both of our tall former partner/ex-lover while I was being talked to by a fairly rude cop. "I told you Vicki turned that corner and said he was gone" I told him.

"Yah sure you did" the cop said. He than lowered his head and said "she probably said something else but this death, stupid chick couldn't hear it".

"I can read lips just fine thank you" I snarled.

"I didn't say anything" the cop said looking up at me surprised. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where Vicki was.

"Can we go now Mick" I asked him drawing his attention to me.

"Yah sure" he answered. "Later" he finished. With this we turned and started to walk away. As we walked I noticed Vicki had her questioning yet agitated look on her face.

"What is it" I asked.

"I don't know much because Mike wouldn't tell me but I know this was the second murder like this at least" she told me looking in my direction.

The next morning Vicki was on the phone and I was on the computer when suddenly Vicki looked over and tapped me lightly. I looked over to see a pale, darkly dressed lady with black hair standing there. "Can we help you" Vicki asked.

"The papers say you were there last night you say Ethan's murder" the lady said. Vicki said something that I couldn't see but the other girl responded. "My name is Coreen Fennel, Ethan was my boyfriend. I was on the phone with him when it happened" she explained.

'"I'm sorry what can we do for you" I asked getting up so I could see both there mouths.

"He saw something" Coreen said.

"He saw who killed him" Vicki asked. "You should be telling this to the police".

"I did they won't believe me" she answered "I need somebody who will".

"What exactly do you need people to believe" Vicki asked.

"Ethan was killed by a walker of the night" Coreen said.

"Pardon" I asked.

"A vampire" she responded.

"Coreen I understand" Vicki tried to say.

"Don't patronize me" Coreen cut in "they're real, out there walking the night" she told us. "Looking to sleight their unquenchable thirst feeding on us the way we feed on cows or chickens" she told us.

"Chickens" I noticed Vicki said. With this I had to fight back a laugh.

"Ethan told me what he saw, he said it was a guy wearing a black cap, the police tried to hide it from me, it was in the paper this morning" she said. Vicki tried to say something but Coreen cut in. "What ever killed him took all of his blood" she said.

"You know what I'm sure when they find who did this there will be a reasonable explanation" Vicki said.

"They won't find him because they're not looking for what really killed him" Coreen argued. "It was a vampire, I know it" she finished taking a seat across from Vicki. "I can pay you" she fished. "I got a job at the university pub it wasn't human that killed him Miss Nelson you guys were there you must have known that" she said. As she said this, memories of the way that guy through the guy around floated back in my head. I looked at Vicki to see she was actually considering it.

"Vicki" I questioned.

"No all I know is that whoever did it was big and they wore black" Vicki answered.

"If it's not a vampire than fine I just need somebody to investigate it" Coreen said. "Please" she finally asked.

"I don't want to waste your time or your money so I look into it for a few days that's it" Vicki decided.

"Okay it's $500 per day, it's expensive" I brought in. "Just don't put to much hope into this okay it may turn out to not be what you think" I comforted her.

Later that evening we went to take another look at the murder scene. We investigated the area seeing a small pentagram on the wall. Just as we were about to leave I noticed a tall, handsome man with dark wavy hair come down the alleyway. He looked at the pentagram to causing me to question him. "Hey, hey excuse me can I asked you a couple of questions: I called drawing Vicki from her spot. Just than a car drove by me blocking my view. When the car drove by the place where the man was he disappeared.

"What is it" Vicki asked.

"Nothing" I answered confused.

After this we went to see the coroner who was a friend of mine. "You understand I usually wouldn't normally share this kind of information outside of the police force" she scolded us.

"For old time's sack" I asked.

"But there are times where we must rise above literacy of conventionalities" she responded unclearly. With this she turned around and put on some gloves.

"Solving this young fellows murder is all that's important now" I told her.

"Amen to that" Vicki agreed. "What ever did this did not care about the extra marks for leads" she said looking down at his stringed neck.

"Please not in front of the client" she said.

"I don't think he'll mind" Vicki said.

"Just because he's dead doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings" she answered. With this Vicki looked over at me questioningly.

"She sometimes gets a little too into her work" I hand signaled. Vicki gave me the look of "a little".

"The corpse is sensitive" the coroner said but turned around so fell on death ears.

"What do you think caused the marks on his neck" Vicki asked.

"Faintly I haven't the clue" she responded.

"Celluci said there was another victim killed the same way" Vicki noted.

"Yes" she responded "With both the wounds are gagged and uneven".

"Like from teeth" Vicki said.

"Like from teeth but whatever did the cutting was razor sharp it cut skin muscle and cartilage in one fail swoop" she told us.

"No animal can do that" I remembered.

"What about the blood" Vicki asked.

"Exactly, what about the blood both victims were drained nearly dry" she responded. "That's unnatural".

"What do you think this is I found in a crack on the wall near where I lost sight of the killer. I know what I think it is but I need confirmation" Vicki asked taking out a zip lock bag and handing it over.

"Blood most certainly blood" she responded. With this she took a cue tip of it and dropped it in a liquid that instantly tuned pink.

"Yes" Vicki replied.

"Well whether it's from our young friend I can't say until I do more testing." She said. "Maybe I should ask him" she joked. Vicki didn't notice and looked at her questioningly. "I'm kidding" she comforted.

"Just let us know" I told her exiting the room.

The next evening Vicki and I went to check out the club Ethan worked at. It was dark and filled with dark people. Many people bounced to what I believe to be music. We walked down the stairs but I was quickly stopped a tall, white, handsome man that looked very familiar. He said something into my ear but I pushed him away so I could see his lips. "You're new here" he repeated.

"Only to that line" I sighed as I went to leave. He stopped me by grabbing into my arm.

"What are you doing here" he asked. I read his lips confused by his clear perfect talking. I got intrigued by his dark eyes but looked down at his hand questioningly.

"You might want to take that hand off my arm before I snapped it off at the wrist" I snarled yanking my arm away. As I walked away I noticed Vicki a few feet away looking at us questioningly.

"Can't even enter a club for a whole five minutes before you get into trouble" she teased.

"He was a creep" I told her. She smiled as we went to the front bar.

"Hey can we talk to you for a minute" Vicki asked the bar tender.

"Excuse me" I called. He finished pouring the drink before turning to us. She looked at me teasingly. "We want to know about Ethan" I asked.

"He worked a normal shift, picked up his check than headed home" the bartender told us.

"Is that the best you can give me" Vicki asked. He looked away nervously.

"Come one we just want to help" I told him leaning suggestively over the table.

"There were some guys he had a problem with" the guy remembered. "Hey those free seed around tonight" he asked a waiter that was passing by.

"They went outside with that guy" he answered.

"What guy" Vicki asked.

"Pale black suit" he tried.

"That sure narrows it down" I said looking around.

"Pretty boy, long brown hair" he tried.

"Sure is popular" I mumbled.

"Where's outside" Vicki asked the bartender. He lanced over to a barred up door. We immediately started waling towards the door. The second we got to the door two guys stopped us.

"You don't want to go out there" the one near Vicki told us.

"Yah, actually I'm pretty sure we do" Vicki said.

"Come on you should dance and stay" the one near me said running his hand along my face. I glanced at Vicki motioning with my eyes. In response we automatically hit them and kneed them causing them to fall over.

"You picked the wrong dance partner" I told him as we pushed the door open and head out. The second we opened the door a large man fell down as Vicki took out her beating stick.

"Who did this to you" Vicki asked.

"I don't know" the man answered.

"Where did you go" the coroner asked when we returned the next morning.

"Wild guess but I don't think they go anywhere" Vicki said.

"You'd be surprised" she said as she sighed in relief. "Now where were we" she asked walking away from the mine of dead bodies.

"Blood we were talking about blood" Vicki reminded.

"Yes, yes blood" she remembered.

Well it was blood and it was Ethan Riddick's blood" she told us "however I have to say there really is no reasonable explanation" she said.

"Your going to think I'm crazy for even imagining this but the women that hired me believes it was a vampire" Vicki said.

"Well that would explain certain finding" she responded surprising both of us. 'There was a substance on Ethan's throat and that of the other victims which was something like saliva" she noted.

"Like saliva" I asked.

"I'd be more precise if I could but it doesn't match any animal or human species" she worried. "And there's something else" she remembered waling to a microscope. "I found this under the nails of the women that was killed in the parking garage last night" she said. "It's very similar in structure to a bat's wing" she answered.

"But it doesn't match any human or animal species" Vicki said.

"Exactly" she said "intriguing isn't it".

"So what are we talking about than" I asked. "We've got Count Dracula out there on a banner" I asked.

"We must keep an open mind" she offered. 'There are more things than heaven and earth in the officer's training manual" she finished.

"I'm starting to believe that" Vicki said.

We were back at the office when the phone rang. "Vicki Nelson" Vicki answered. I looked away sadly wondering what the phone conversation was about. Once she hung up I looked over at her.

"What is it" I asked. She didn't say anything but pointed to a map of Toronto. On it were three points of what looked like a pentagram. I automatically matched the dots showing a fourth location. In response Vicki picked up the phone and called Mike. After leaving him a message we darted out the door to the suspected murder scene.

We were around a small park when Vicki looked up. Suddenly she darted forwards as I followed quickly behind her. We stopped a few meters away from two dark figures fighting. Suddenly the man disappeared in a cloud of dust or bats. The remaining man went over and leaned over the unconscious girl. "Hey stop right there" Vicki yelled. The man looked over at us and pulled up his lip revealing unnaturally pointed canines.

"Take another move and you're going to loose all that fancy dental work" I screamed. At my words the man stood up and took a step towards us. Vick and I swung at the same time. The man hit Vicki in the head knocking her out. "Oh no you didn't" I snarled as I lunged. Before I could even react though I felt a sharp pain in my head and blackness.


	2. Blood Price 2

Blood Price 2

The next thing I know I'm in a poorly lit room. I suddenly got shuffled by a body next to me moving. "Vicki" I moaned pushing myself up. I automatically felt pain rush down my head. I than opened my eyes fully to see the tall man from before. "You son of a bitch" I growled as I tried to get up. My legs failed on me as I headed for the ground but got stopped by the man. He lifted me up and placed me and the couch arm.

"Oh easy, easy, easy" he comforted. He was pushed away by Vicki as she looked me over. "I was just trying to protect myself perhaps a little bit too forcefully." He said to me. I had trouble making out his words as he spoke to quickly and because of my headache. Vicki must have said something because the man turned to her. "I didn't have time to pick up your glasses I see you carry an extra pair" he said handing them over. "Now I know you won't believe me but I don't mean to hurt you" he said.

"You got a funny way of showing it" Vicki said as my eyes landing on her worriedly.

"I wasn't the one threatening the others dental work" he smiled quickly. "My smiles my best feature" he said smiling to me as he handing me a glass of water. I took it but cautiously put it on the table.

"I never met a vain serial killer" Vicki said having the same problem of speaking to fast.

"I didn't kill that women I was trying to stop it" the man said.

"Yah and why would we believe that" Vicki said looking at him.

"You were there, you must have seen it" he sped off.

"I saw something I don't know what I saw" Vicki sped back.

"Slow down" I suddenly snapped drawing everyone's attention to me. This caused the man to look at me questioningly.

"You have a problem hearing" he suddenly noticed motioning to his ears noticeably.

"Yah I've been deaf since I was eight but I can read lips just fine if your mouths weren't going like the clatter bone of a goose's ass" I snarled back.

"My apologies" he said talking reasonably slow. "And you the problem with your eyes it's more than just bad vision" the man noticed.

"Yah it's called Retinitis Pigmintosa it's a progressive loss of visual function" Vicki said speaking slower herself. "It starts with night blindness than your vision tunnels so that it looks like you're looking through a straw next stop blindness and to dab it off I'm near sighted" Vicki explained.

"People with those conditions might want to stay away from night time stake outs" the guy said as he walked behind the couch though keep his mouth at me.

"Are we going to talk about our problems or are you going to tell us what it was we were suppose to have seen" I asked. Just than Vicki pushed me over moving away from the man as he sat in the couch. I sat uncomfortably on the couch arm while Vicki pushed against me.

"Okay" the man said sitting down and putting his arm against the back of the couch close to my balancing hand as he crossed his legs. "It was a demon" he said. For some reason I believed him.

"Demon, sure why not" I said.

"You two are taking it rather calmly" he smiled.

"I think we'd be more concerned if we actually believed you" Vicki said looking over at me.

"I suppose I wouldn't either" he said "so how did you wind up their". Vicki was at a loss to words so I spoke for her.

"We're busting your chops for talking about demons and we were out hunting a vampire" I sighed. This caused the man to smile and look away. Vicki said something which caused him to look back.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret" he said looking at only me and ignoring Vicki almost completely.

"You believe in vampire's" I teased.

"I am a vampire" he said. This statement made me freeze. A habit I had was being able to tell when people were lying. Most people couldn't see it but I noticed that people's mouths moved differently when they were lying, he wasn't.

"You didn't try and kill us" Vicki said looking at me questioningly. I gave her the look meaning this guy wasn't lying.

"Was I suppose to" he asked leaning away finally.

"Isn't that what vampire's do" I asked.

"And I suppose you also though that garlic and silver crossed would hurt us" he asked. "Call me old fashion but I pretty religious" he said. With this he raised his arm and showed us a silver cross bracelet.

"Say you are a vampire Mister" Vicki said giving out her hand.

"Henry Fitzroy" he said ignoring her hand and taking mine which I hadn't even offered. I quickly pulled away because of the recognition of the name, the chill of his skin and the spark that dance on contact.

"Fitzroy" I gasped.

"Why would you be trying to stop another blood sucker" Vicki sped up. She suddenly noticed she did and finished "that's hardly professional courtesy is it".

"I couldn't have something like that running around town terrifying the masses now could I? Next thing you know the villagers are out with their stacks and their torches" he answered seeming to be in memory.

"That happen often" I asked.

"Often enough" he responded leaning forward again slightly. "Really, I've lived a long time almost 500 years" he said.

"Wow and I wouldn't peg you a day over 450" Vicki played.

"I use great moisturizer" he responded. This answer caused me to smile slightly. Vicki looked over at me rolling her eyes. "You know it's a shame you two aren't the more trusting type" he said. With this he got up and picked up a knife from on the table.

"Hey" I gasped as Vick and I scrambled around the table. Surprisingly he didn't come after us. Instead he put the knife to his hand and plunged it in. I cringed slightly put saw him pull it out. With this he opened he recently closed eyes and showed us his hand which had started to heal over.

"That's a nice trick" Vicki said as I glanced over at her.

"It's not a trick, I'm telling the truth" he said as his face looked older and more animal like.

"That's what I was afraid of" I whispered. "So why did you bring us here" I asked.

"If you had a more compliant personality" he said nodding to Vicki "and if you didn't have you disadvantage" he said pointing at his ears. "I could have made you forget what you saw" he finished. "But since your so" he started.

"Strong willed" Vicki offered.

"Try hard headed" he responded "I had two options I could eliminate you or I could trust you" he said handing Vicki her beating stick before turning to me.

"Trusting is good" I said.

"If I sense I can't trust you two I can still eliminate you before either of you do me any harm" he said handing me my coat.

"Hey, just because you got in a lucky shot doesn't mean I'm easy to kill" I laughed. I quickly regretted it because within less than a millisecond he was in front of me lightly holding my neck.

"Everybody's easy to kill" he told me as his head moved slightly. This closeness was slightly awkward but he quickly pulled away and walked towards the door.

"Why us" Vicki asked.

"You're private Investigators and you were good enough to find him the same time I did" he answered. Glancing in my direction he continued. "The demon hunts nights as do I but there's a human that's calling him up and chances are he's living his life by day" Henry told us. Vicki continued walking seeming uncomfortable but I continued to read what was said.

"You want to team up" Vicki asked.

"Until the demon's stopped" he responded.

"We'll have to think about this" Vicki responded. Though I understood her point I already knew my answer.

"Come to me tomorrow night with your answer" he told me. With this he walked to the door and opened it for us. "And Vicki I maybe the only one that can stop this demon don't even think about giving up my secret" he warned her.

"Who'd believe us" she answered. With this she started walking away but I paused for a minute. I felt like I had to saw something else.

"Have a good nap" I said before scurrying after her. Once we heard the door click shut she turned to me.

"Have a good nap" she laughed.

"What" I gasped trying to sound innocent.

"You so like him" she told me. I said nothing but glanced down unsurely. "Anyway why does he think I'll give his secret not you" she continued once I looked up. Her face tried to seem innocent but I looked at her knowingly. "What" she asked still trying to remain looking innocent. "Alright maybe" she finally admitted.

On the ride back to Mr. Fitzroy we were both very quiet. Neither of us said anything until we got to his door. I knocked on the door nervously to find it quickly opened. "I guess we're working together" Vicki told him. He nodded as he let us in. I smiled lightly at him we he smiled at me. We walked into part of the living room to see the walls covered in hand drawn comic books and an old fashion picture. "A history buff" I asked forgetting about his last name.

"A family photo" he responded.

"Right" I responded.

"You believe I'm a vampire but not that I had a father" he asked.

"And you just happen to be one of the most famous figures in history" I asked. In response he looked at the picture which made it fully clicked in who he was. "That would make you Henry Duke of Richmond" I stated. He nodded in welcoming

"You surprise me again how did you know that" he asked.

"I have a minor in history" I answered.

"Please don't get her started on history" Vicki begged stepping just off my side. Henry glanced at Vicki before responding.

"I learned mine the hard way" he told me "I lived through it". Just than I noticed Vicki had stepped away and was now admiring the pictures on the wall.

"So how did you end up drawing comic books" I asked walking over there as well.

"Graphic novels" he said. "Art and literature have always been my passions" he answered before looking around at them as well. "I finally found a medium where I could realize the both of them" he told me. "This is going to take some getting used to" I said.

"Okay partner how about we start out with how you know so much about demons" Vicki cut in.

"London in the 1800's" he responded walking behind us. I was having trouble reading him so I subconsciously reached for him. He looked at me in surprise before understanding and stood still. "They called themselves the Hellfire club. Rich man and women that went to any length to release the boredom of their pampered lives" he told us. The club gave them the sense that they were being Wiccan they had no idea. And that' when the evil at the center of it all came to play" he told us getting lost in memories. "Mauro was performing a ritual I didn't know if it was real or not but I knew he was trifling with something better left alone. I took the Grimla so none of Mauro's followers could use it. It was the smell of one of the crime scenes that gave it away. The worst kind of corruption imaginable." He finished.

"I guess demonology is not for people with sensitive noses" Vicki quirked.

"Once the demon touches them their minds are so broken they don't even know the difference" he told me as he picked up a large old book and walked towards me. For a second I found myself trapped against the desk until he stepped around me. "Whoever's called this demon still thinks he's in control" he said. With these words Henry's eyes lit up like he found it actually funny.

"Well if this guys not calling the shots than what does the demon want?" Vicki asked.

"The thing I saw last night was a minor demon his job is to open a door to bring a much more powerful demon through" Henry answered. "Once the pentagram in complete all it takes is two more sacrifices to open that door" he finished.

"You sure about this" I asked.

"His master is Astrouph" he said, unfortunately he turned away so I couldn't read what the rest of what he said was.

"Great and what prey tell happens at Astrouph's coming out party" Vicki asked. I walked over to his side wanting to know what he was going to say.

"Total hell breaks loss" he finally answered seeming dead in his mind.

"For those of us who skipped demonology 101 define all hell breaks loss" I asked.

"Pure evil unleashed on earth" he answered.

"What like wars" Vicki asked walking up.

"Of biblical proportion" he answered. "Death, pestilence and despair ruins for a thousand years. Most will become corrupt and fall sway to the dark forces those who don't, will die horribly" he finished.

"You know don't go painting it all rosy colored for my benefit" I told him feeling uncomfortable. Suddenly he went out and reached for me causing me to look at him.

"Demons have escaped in the past" he told me.

"Why haven't we heard of this" Vicki asked.

"You've heard of their work: the slave trade, the black deaths, stone atrocities in Russia" he told us.

"Okay, if we stop the one that's calling the demon do we stop the demon" Vicki asked.

"If we get to it in time" he answered "The trick is finding him".

"Where do we start" I asked.

"Well the demon from last night can only material goods" Henry answered.

"Well we can't just go looking in every newly rich person in town" Vicki answered.

"Well the demon can't create the goods he has to steal them from somewhere close to where he's going to deliver" he told us.

"Well I guess we know what we're doing" I told Vicki. Just than I noticed Henry stop in front of me patiently. Vicki touched my shoulder lightly before pointing outside. "I'll be out in a minute" I told her. Once she left I turned back to him. "How about you" I asked.

"Now it's time for me to take a nap" he answered teasing me about yesterday's statement.

"Oh okay" I mumbled finding myself blush. I quickly tried to exit but he touched my shoulder lightly.

"Elizabeth" he said.

"Liz, Elizabeth was an overweight queen" I told him.

"She wore it well trust me. I wanted to thank you for your help I haven't met anyone quite like you in over a lifetime." He stated taking a step forward. I breathed deeply trying to calm my nerves.

"What deaf and stubborn" I asked.

"No strong willed, and beautiful" he answered. I breathed again before I answered.

"Well 500 years old or not we start hanging out together people will say I'm robbing the cradle" I told him though I didn't look older than him. This caused him to smile before talking.

"I'm willing to take that chance if you are" he smiled taking another step forward.

"It must be that vampire magnetism that I find so tempting" I said trying to find an excuse for the feeling that were swimming in my stomach. This caused him to smile even more.

"My powers of persuasion don't work on you" he smiled.

"Than I guess it's just you" I finally admitted. Just than I noticed how close we had gotten and how his eyes kept wondering to my lips. I quickly glanced at the door remembering Vicki. I turned back to him nervously. "Past your bedtime isn't it" I teased. With that I gave him a light peck on the check before darting out the room.

The next night we returned to Henry's place with a list of possible and interesting thefts. "We identified a couple of thefts that seemed kind of kinky" Vicki said. "Stuff stolen from a locked room, a Porsche taken from a show room full of people, cash taken from a bank volt with a time lock" Vicki started listing but stopped quickly.

"Childs play for a demon" Henry told us.

"Well all of them are around the university so chances are good that our target is right in the center" I told him "I mean our demon caller might even be a student" I finished.

"That's still to big an area" he told us. I looked down sadly feeling like I was disappointing everybody.

"Well unless you have a demon GPS around here somewhere this is all we have" Vicki defended. With these words he looked up at us with an idea.

"I was hoping not to have to do this" he said.

"What do you mean you actually have a demon GPS" I asked.

"I have always avoided contact with the dark arts, although what I'm going to do isn't much more than a parlor trick it is still a button" he told us. "Do you want to leave" he offered me.

"I'm always up for a good trick" I told him. With in minutes Henry had a mirror and multiple flowers in a tray. He said a few words in what sounded like Latin before freezing still. Vicki looked over in the mirror expectantly to see Henry's reflection.

"Hey I can see you" she gasped. "Man another vampire myth blown to bits" she complained. Henry ignored her as he continued with the spell.

'That's not what we needed to show" he told her. With this he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of material. "I took this from the demon in the park" he told us. "This is the one we seek" he stated throwing it in the bowl. "We need to know where it will strike next" he said. With that the mirror fogged over before showing us a park with a fountain and a skating area. "I know where that is" he told us.

"It looks like a city park, there could be twenty places like that" I said.

"Demons aren't the only ones who hunt lonely places at night" Henry told me "I know this city it's by Queen's Park" he finished.

"Alright than lets go" Vicki shrugged.

Within the hour we were waling around the identical park. "To bad that spell didn't tell us when he was going to strike" Vicki complained.

"He won't waste anytime, he'll take his last sacrifice tonight" he answered looking around.

"You love it don't you, the night all of this" I asked slightly sadly.

"It's what I am, it's what I've been for a long time" he answered.

"Speaking of which how does one actually become a vampire" I asked nervously. Vicki gave me a questioning look but I ignored it.

"Vacation in Transylvania" he joked.

"Come on Henry I'm serious" I asked.

"There was a woman, Christina, we met at my father's court she was only there in the evening and she wouldn't let me see her in the day" he started looking pained and sad. "Suppose you love someone so much that you shut off the rational thought" he asked.

"Yah I'm familiar with the phenomenon" I answered thinking about right than with him. 'So she, she fed on you" I asked uncomfortably.

"It's one reason to take a mortal one" he answered unclearly.

"Didn't you notice the marks on your neck" I asked.

"My neck wasn't the only place she put her mouth" he answered causing me to blush brightly.

"Oh" I blushed. With this answer he smiled slightly.

"Than after about a year she finally confessed to me what she was" he continued. "People in the court had become suspicious, she had to move on. I begged her to turn me" he admitted.

"Wait you wanted to become a vampire" Vicki asked. He looked at her quickly before turning back to me.

"I wanted to be like her, I wanted to be, I wanted to be with her forever." He continued making me sad and uncomfortable.

"Forever's a long time" Vicki said.

"She warned me that two vampires couldn't share the same hunting grounds but I didn't believe her. I told her that true love would prevail. She drank my blood and I drank hers and I died and I turned from death. She showed me the ways of the night, the love making was unbelievable" he remembered.

"You should work in recruitment" Vicki said. Henry ignored her and continued on with his story.

"Than shortly after a year I was feeding on a woman I met at the town hall. Christina was suddenly there, animal like vicious" he explained.

"Jealous" I offered.

"It was the territorial instinct she warned me about, we almost killed each other and than she was gone" he finished. I felt very bad about bringing it up so I had to say something.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"I should have listened" he told me. "I'd have lost her anyway but still" he said.

"You never say her again" Vicki asked.

"You live long enough everything comes around again" he said. Just than Henry's and Vicki's head shot up at some sound I couldn't hear.

"Guy's" I asked but never got an answer because they took off running across the field. We ran into the skate park to see the clocked man holding a teenage boy. Henry lunged at him knocking him over and releasing the boy. They both started fighting as I ran over to the boy. I froze though as I saw Henry get hit.

"You okay" Vicki asked not noticing. The kid said something to quick for me to answer before darting off less than a minute later. The demon had turned to us. Vicki swung at the demon but got pushed to the side. He than turned to me. He swung at me which I barely ducked for. Just as he was about to swing again Henry lunged at him knocking him away from me. Henry ended up getting pinned against a fence as the demon ripped at his chest. I pushed him off and he fled over the fence disappearing in a swarm of bats.

"Henry" I cried noticing him leaning against the fence bleeding badly. Vicki quickly went to his other side worried to. I wrapped him in my arms looking down at the ripped up chest. "Oh my god you're okay right" I begged. "Come on you just heal right" I asked looking at Vicki worriedly. He said something which I didn't catch so he repeated it numerous times before I was able to read it.

"I need to feed" he repeated. With this I pulled down up my sleeve and went to put it in front of his mouth.

"What are you doing" Vicki asked grabbing my arm.

"Saving his life" I answered as I pushed my arm at him. He immediately grabbed my arm and brought it to his mouth. The next instant I felt a sharp pain before a tingly chilling spark feeling. I gasped in surprise which caused Vicki to look at me worriedly. Suddenly he pushed my arm away. I went to bring to back but he pushed it away again.

"Enough" I caught before Vicki and I picked him up and headed back to his place. As Vicki and I dragged Henry inside we got seen by his nighttime guard.

"Mr. Fitzroy" he asked nervously. We ignored him and pushed onwards. Once we got upstairs I pulled his top off as he plunked down on the bed. Vicki tapped me taking my attention off of Henry momentarily.

"I'll be outside" she told me. I waved her on as I turned back to Henry. I could tell by his face and the fact that he kept pushing into the bed that he was in severe pain. I watched him struggle with the pain for hours until suddenly he pushed upwards causing me to watch him worriedly.

"Henry, you okay" I tried to ask before I noticed he was out. I felt for breath but felt none. I hope this was normal. I stayed there all say until suddenly Vicki ran inside. "What is it" I asked.

"The door man he's at the door." She told me. I glanced back at Henry and the sun to seethe sun almost down and his wounds mostly healed.

"Oh crap" I whispered. Just than I noticed a silky top lying over at the side. I quickly grabbed it and yanked my top off.

"What are you doing" she asked.

"Stay here I'll be right back and be quiet" I told her before walking out to the door. As I swung the door open I noticed the door's man standing at it with his keys out. I tried to use the door as coverage but failed in this tiny top. "Hi" I said causing him to jump in surprise.

"Hi" he answered nervously. Just than I noticed a stake like piece of wood and a hammer in his hands. He noticed my eyes and shoved them behind his back.

"Can I help you" I asked.

"Can, um I was just checking in" the man lied unbelievably quickly. "I was worried about Mr. Fitzroy" he continued to lie.

"Ah, that's so sweet of you" I acted "Henry's um, Henry's fine" I continued. I had always been good at acting even though the deafness so I knew he believed me. "Hey babe it's just the door man" I called into the apartment for affect. "Henry's a little bit tied up right now" I said as I noticed him try look back into the apartment.

"Oh okay I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb anything, anyone sorry" he said off to the races this time from embarrassment.

"It's okay but you have yourself a good night alright" I told him.

"Thank you, you too" he said as I closed the door. Standing a few feet away was Vicki smiled slightly.

"What" I asked.

"I've never understood how you could act so well when you can't even hear yourself" she said.

"Talent" I answered as I went back into the room hoping to get changed back into close before he woke up. Once I slid my shirt on I looked back to see Henry crouched up on the bed watching me. "And how long have you been awake" I asked pulling my hair out.

"Long enough" he smiled.

"Yah well get dress we've got a lot of work to do" I said grabbing a shirt and throwing it at him.

"You're beautiful" he said to me. This made me blush slightly before being able to talk.

"Chop, chop Mister" I laughed. At this he smiled at me before grabbing the shirt and putting it on while smiling brightly.

Later we went to the university to see a professor while Vicki had to go do some research. "So I guess it shouldn't really be a surprise that the professor you called works late" I asked while we waited.

"She's a bit of a night hawk herself, I've consulted on her over various matters over the years" he answered.

"Does she know what you are" I asked unsurely.

"She's my good friend" he answered as he nodded his head slightly. Just than we turned to see a slightly elderly lady walk up.

"Henry" she smiled before kissing him on the check. "I've missed you" she said as we started walking. "So this is your new friend" she asked looking at me.

"Hi, Liz Nelson private investigator" I said shacking her hand.

"We're working together on something" Henry said. "Sorry to keep you late but we need some information about a student" he continued. I noticed how she always faced Henry so I walked over so that I was in-between yet behind them so that I could see both their mouth.

"Anything Henry you know that" she answered spiking my jealousy.

"We believe a student at the University might have taken an interest in demonology" Henry said.

"A more than academic interest" she stated. "Every year there's a few that play one too many games of dungeon and Dragons and than they start looking into places they have no business." she explained.

"Can you get us names" I asked "current student's anyone perhaps from previous years."

"You give me an hour I could fax you 7 or 8 names you might want to check out" she answered.

'Alright here's our card" I told her handing it over to her. "And fax number" I pointed out. I turned my attention away as I felt my phone vibrate. I had my cell phone on a certain setting that it would type up and of the words said by the other end. "Liz Nelson" I said on the speaker.

"Hey it's Mike" the screen typed up.

"Hey Mike how's it going" I asked uncomfortably. Here I was talking to one of my ex's when my new crush was meters away.

"I got a body in the skate park" he said.

"Skate park yah, no I have no idea" I lied.

"This kid says you where there do you want to come in for a line up" he asked.

"Wow that sound like a really good time but um, I'm kind of busy tonight" I said becoming nervous as I noticed Henry had stopped talking to the professor and had started to circle me.

"Come on Liz talk to me" Mike asked "tell me what the hell's going on, let me help you"

"Listen I'm getting a list of names that I have to run and ah I think one of them might be our killer" I said as Henry gave me a questioning look.

"Alright don't tell me one of them is a vampire" he asked.

"Actually it's worse than that" I answered.

"Lizzie" it read.

""Mick listen I don't expect you to believe me but you asked me to keep you in the loop on this so that's what I'm doing alright? I'm not going crazy" I said looking at Henry questioningly. He had stopped in front of me examining me questioningly. "At least I don't think I am" I rethought making Henry smile slightly. At his smile I tipped my head to the side questioning him.

"Fax it over and I'll see what I can do" Mick said.

"Okay I appreciate it thank you" I told him.

"Yep" he responded before the line went dead. I than slid the phone back into my pocket to automatically get questioned by Henry.

"This cop Mick there's a story there" he said.

"Long and twisted one" I answered thinking of Vicki and I.

"You still care about him" he asked.

"Professional curiosity as I writer" I asked hopefully.

"You could say that" he smiled.

"I don't know what's between me and him anymore, I know Vicki still has a thing for him but I don't know" I shrugged.

"Speaking professionally that's pretty common" he told me. With this he looked over at the sky and down at his watch uncomfortably. "I've got to go" he told me. "If you find our man before tomorrow night don't try to take him yourself" he told me speaking clearly and slow as to make sure I understood him. "Wait for me" he finished.

"And what should I tell him to stop killing for a little while" I asked not liking how he thought Vicki and I couldn't protect ourselves. With this he took a step closer to me and looked me straight in the eyes before speaking deathly clearly.

"Bravery is a powerfully attractive trait in a woman stupidity is not" he told me. "I'll call you" he finished putting his finger against my chin. I pulled my chin away as he pulled his finger away causing him to walk away.

The next day Vicki was on the phone talking to Mick about a suspect. "Travis O'Donnell 30 Davis St got it" Vicki told me as I wrote it down.

"Porsche" I reminded her.

"You know what as you go through the list be on the look out for any one with a fancy new Porsche okay" she told Mick. Suddenly she jumped slightly and smiled before rolling her eyes. "Don't do anything stupid, Mike come on you know us better than that" she said which made me want to laugh. "Alright, talk to you, bye" she said before hanging up.

"You know I think that's the second person that has told me the same thing today" I told her.

As we were in a taxi heading to Mr. O'Donnell's place Vicki picked up her phone listening to a message. Suddenly she cursed and dialed a different number. "Hey Henry we got our guy his name's Norman Bridewell 52 Lunagun Ave we're on a way get there as soon as you wake up" she said before hanging up the phone. "52 Lunagun" she retold the driver. "He has Coreen" she told me.

"Time to kick some but" I said as we sharply turned.

Within minutes we reached an old messy house. We both tried walking cautiously up the stairs trying not to make any noise. We reached an empty room with multiple expensive items. E walked over to another door to see Coreen gagged and tied to a chair. Her eyes became big in worry as we walked forward. Suddenly I saw Vicki get hit up the head just before I felt a sharp pain in my head before I was surrounded in darkness.

When I woke up I had my hands tied behind my back with my face in the floor. My wrists felt oddly damped and I could barely see Vicki beside me. Just than a man leaned over top of use harshly before splashing a liquid inside the circle as the demon from before appeared. "Sorry" the man said partly hiding his mouth in a lie. "Lord Astrouph will be please" he said kneeling down in front of Vicki and me examining us.

"Don't believe you he's trying to mess with your head" I cried out. I couldn't see the answered but I felt a flick on the back of my head. Just than the other man leaned over me before standing up quickly. Suddenly I felt a burning pain in my wrists where the wetness was. I turned back to where the demon was to see he had vanished. Everything started shacking as the center of the circle light up revealing half of a ghostly, creepy looking man.

"Finally" the ghost said. After a pause he said" You were the one who called me complete the final sacrifices so I can fully enter this plain you will have what you wish" he said. With these words I started struggling against the bindings and rubbing against the chock lines hopefully. I saw the man run up behind me and came back hovering a knife dangerously over Vicki.

"Norman" I cried. "He's lying; he's not going to give you anything. He's going to kill you, he's going to kill all of us" I said.

"Shut up" he cried making me look away. I looked back to see him raise the knife again before suddenly he stopped hovering the knife and looking at he door. I looked at the door to happily see Henry standing there calling something I couldn't make out. The demon put out his hand at Henry causing him to fall to the ground.

"Henry" I cried. He looked at me before continuing whatever it was he was saying. I finally pushed myself out of the circle bringing the chock with us. I looked back to see the ghostly figure screaming "no" and sinking back into the floor. He put out his hand and Norman went flying at him being sucked into the floor too. I got up and wobbled my way over to Henry having him pulled my hand bins off. I looked at the stairs to see Mike hold his gun though doing the same thing for Vicki. Once my hands were released I started rubbing at the dark symbols on my wrists. "They won't come off" I told him looking at Vicki to see hers weren't either. Henry touched my shoulder causing me to look at him so he could talk.

"We can't worry about that now" he told me. "You're okay let's get out of here" he told me lightly rubbing my shoulder. Mick moved causing me to look at him for a second.

"Liz, Vicki what the hell did I just see" he asked.

"It's a really long story" I told him."Have fun" I told Vicki.

"Thanks" she glared. I smiled lightly before darting out of the room having Henry following me tightly.

The next day Coreen came into see us. "Vicki, Liz I can't thank you enough" she told us. "Not just for finding Ethan's killer but for proving to me there really are vampires" she continued.

"Who said there really are vampires" I acted knowing I had to protect Henry's secret.

"Henry I saw him remember" she said stepping in front of me as I looked away "the eyes the teeth all the rest".

"Well I think it would be better for all concerned if you never mentioned that ever again" Vicki said.

"I agree nobody would believe me" she said "but now that I know I would be a great" she said before turning away and falling on deaf ears.

"What" I asked. In response she showed me the help wanted sign answering my question.

"Look I haven't been to class in two months school, not an issue" she told us walking around nervously. I finally reached out to her planting her in the ground. "I can help you" she told us "Plus it will keep me quiet about what I've seen" she sped off. Though I knew she was lying I didn't really mind her. I looked at Vicki shrugging indifferently. She smiled before turning to us.

"$500 a week, no benefits unless you count buying coffee" she finally caved. Suddenly Vicki and I were surrounded in a tight hug.

"Thank you" she said.

"Don't ever do that again" Vicki said. With this she smiled and started walking away. I rolled my eyes at her antisocial personality.

Later that night while I was waiting for Mick and Vicki to come pick me up for a blind date. They were trying to set me up with one of Mick's friends. The only person I wanted to go out with though was a few centuries older than me. Just as I thought that I felt a familiar chill down my back. "Hey" I said turning around.

"I wanted to thank you for your help Liz you're a great detective" he smiled.

"Vicki helped too" I told him causing him to smile more. After a lengthy pause I continued. "Thanks it was weird working with you but I enjoyed it" I admitted.

"Good than this won't be the end for us" he smiled.

"No" I asked.

"You gave me your blood" he reminded taking a step closer. He touched my shoulder when I looked down causing me to look back up. "You're a part of me now" he told me.

"You know feel free to ah, call me if you need to hunt down any demons or anything thing" I flirted.

"Lizzie speaking of demons" he asked looking down at my arms.

"Ah yah these right" I remembered lifting my arms towards his face. He took my arms gently looking at the tattoo like marks.

"I don't know what they mean if they mean anything at all" he admitted.

"But you're worried" I could tell. "That I may have agreed to go study with a demon" I told him causing him to smile nervously.

"All I know is Astrouph is an enemy of both of us now" he told me.

"And Vicki" I reminded.

"And Victoria" he said.

"Well I guess we better stay in touch" I said. Just than I noticed Henry look over my shoulder angrily causing me to turn around. I turned around to see Mick with his arm wrapped around Vicki and another talk slightly attractive blonde male. "You better" I went to say but saw Henry was already gone.

"Talking to yourself again" Mick asked.

"You know me" I tried. I than looked over at the unknown man curiously. "Hi Lizzie Nelson" I introduced.

"Sam" he smiled oddly. "What were you doing" he asked.

"Um just enjoying the night air" I answered. I unfortunately shivered at that statement.

"Ow you shivered." Both Sam and Mick noticed.

"It's not that cold" Mick asked.

"Maybe it's not the cold" Vicki teased.

"Here" Sam said wrapping his sweater around my shoulders.

"Thanks" I said as we began to walk. As we began to walk I saw Mike put his arm around Vicki. "What's with the arm" Vicki asked pushing him away.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"I didn't say I didn't like the arm" she laughed. At this moment I felt Sam put his arm around my shoulder which I quickly pushed off.

"Not on the first date sorry" I told him.


	3. Bad Juju

Bad Juju

The dark, witch like club scared me yet the lady in front of us didn't. She looked almost like a normal black lady if not for her unique sense of close. The bartender handed Vicki and I two drinks. "I don't know whether to drink this or use it to take the rust off of my patio furnisher" Vicki said.

"It's tibia, rum and a sent of malaises, some African herbs and some tree frog it's a traditional drink back home" the lady told Vicki.

"Well I'm not much for tradition or tree frogs" Vicki said pushing the drink back. She said something else to the bartender which received her a dirty look. "Listen Aljelic if you want to find your brother I suggest talking with the cops at least we don't did into your savings" Vicki told her. She immediately shock her head no.

"No, no I can't go to the police" she told us "after the floods back home everything was turned upside down Riel lost his way, found some men mixed in with drugs" she explained. "He wasn't quite himself".

"Well listen if we do get into this you do have to be prepared for what we might find out about him" I told her.

She nodded before saying "I understand".

"Alright our time is $500 a day plus expenses we'll need a list of anyone he might know in town, your contact information and a recent follow of him" Vicki told her. With this the lady looked into her bag and pulled out a pile of papers.

"My contact is in here and enough for about a week of your time" she said. "And that's Riel such a beautiful boy" she told us picking up a picture of a black man "He's my mothers pride and joy".

"Well don't worry if he's in town we will find him" I told her. With this we headed outside to talk in a private alleyway.

"The man who drew my brother into this his name is Origubla and he's a very dangerous man" she told us.

"We meet a lot of that type in this line of work" Vicki said. Just than I noticed a man wobbling over towards us uncontrollably. Aljelic's bodyguard started pushing her away as she tried to tell us something. Vicki and I ignored her as Vicki pulled out her beating stick and I got ready to fight. I turned around to see them running away quickly.

"Hey Aljelic wait" I called Vicki and I following her. We ran up to them to see them hiding in a corner. Vicki said something to them but got pushed to the ground by the man from before. I turned around and swung at him. He took the hit but just kept coming like nothing happened. Suddenly he threw me against a garbage can and was quickly followed by Aljelic's security guard. Just as he was approaching Aljelic Vicki got back up and hit him with her stick. He turned back to her and started fighting her. I pushed in but we didn't get very far until the man picked both of us up chocking us against the wall. Aljelic took off running in the opposite direction the next second. Once the man realized she was gone he dropped us to the ground and started following her.

Within the hour the police were there to clean up the dead body guard's body. Suddenly I got tapped on the shoulder spinning around to see Mick looking down at us before we walked to the body. "Somebody tell me there's a cement mixer going and that, that grinding is not my head" Vicki joked.

"No that would be your head" Mick's partner a big black guy said.

"So ah, who is this guy" Mick asked us after a minute.

"He was a friend of my clients and I'm telling you none of us could slow down the guy that came after us" Vicki answered.

"And who is this client and why does somebody want them dead" he asked before glancing at the body as it got taken out.

"Her name's Aljelic Juror" I answered.

"You got a contact for her" Mick's partner asked

"Yah she gave us this number but I haven't any luck though" I said handing him the piece of paper.

"She's looking for her brother Riel who may have gotten mixed up with someone Origubla" Vicki said.

"Okay I'll call it in see what I can find on him" his partner said walking away.

"Alright thanks Sid" Mick said. "Okay what else" he asked once Sid was gone.

"What do you mean what else" I asked.

"Well since when does an unarmed guy just walk away from you" he asked me.

"It gets complicated" Vicki cut in.

"Help me" Mick said.

"Look I was right up in this guys face and wailing on him and there was nothing I mean he's making gargle noises but he's not breathing" Vicki said. With the mention of hearing I looked down sadly before looking up.

"So what just saying this guy isn't alive that kind of thing" Mick teased.

"I guess I am I don't think the guy was alive" Vicki admitted.

"Vicki don't do this" Mick sighed.

"Don't do what" she asked.

"Don't turn into a whack job okay" Mick answered. "Look sometimes the only way I can get through my day is knowing that there are normal people out there and until recently I considered you two some of them" he told us. "You hear what I'm saying" he directed at her.

"I'm telling you was unstoppable" I put in thinking back.

"Okay it could have been PCD could be crystal meth who knows" Mick sped off.

"We saw him" Vicki cut in.

"Vicki its pitch black you're half blind" Mick suddenly said. At this statement I froze letting her and Mick talk in privacy. "I said that last part out loud didn't I" he asked me. I nodded in response. "Look I just don't want to here you're back out there chasing vampire's okay" he told Vicki.

"It wasn't a vampire alright" I told him.

"We don't know what it was" Vicki said.

"Is Henry Fitzroy involved in this somehow" he asked.

"Henry has nothing to do with this" I defended.

"Cause I'll tell you ever since you met him he's been putting these crazy ideas in both your heads" he told us.

"Since you've know us when has anyone put anything in our head we didn't want there" I snapped at him. This statement surprised him as he pulled away.

"Okay, you say you two are good you're good I believe you" he said though he didn't believe it.

"You know what Mike you know what I hate more than the pity is this macho overprotective crap" I snarled. With this we started to walk away.

"We can take car of ourselves" Vicki growled as we went. I wasn't looking at Vicki until I saw her almost trip over a garbage can. Once we turned the corner she looked over at me.

"What" I asked.

"You need to go talk to Henry" she told me.

"Why me" I asked.

"Because you're the one he likes" she answered as she continued to walk on ahead.

I stood nervously at his door before finally I decided to knock. Within seconds the door swung open revealing a smiling Henry. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away" he smiled.

"You're one of those guys that is just riddled with nagging self doubt aren't you" I joked standing at the door.

"I have a fair opinion of myself and hundreds of years of positive reinforcement" he answered. This caused me to look down before glancing at the door nervously. Finally I decided to speak.

"Henry I need your help" I told him. In response he motioned for me to come in. With that I cautiously walked in removing my eyes from him. "Something happened to me and Vicki tonight and you may be the only person who would believe me" I told him. "It was ah supernatural" I said uncomfortably. With this I looked over at him to see him a meter away still approaching.

"And I should get involved because" he asked.

"Hey you're the one that dragged me into this world of vampires, monsters and demons" I told him putting my coat down. Mid sentence he reached out to my arm rubbing it gently. "I don't have anyone else to go to" I admitted.

"Well never let it be said the Henry Fitzroy shrugged a responsibility" he smiled. Just than he must have noticed how scared and jumpy I still was because his face turned too worried the next second. "What happened." He asked.

"I got attack tonight by this guy" I started walking away so that I could speak calmly. "Or at least he used to be a guy" I told him. I turned seeing him watching me with interest.

"Used to be" Henry asked.

"Where do I start" I thought. "Grey skin, no pupils, Vicki says he wasn't breathing" I stated. "We were meeting with this client of mine from New Olean she's looking for her lost brother" I continued as I watched him think back. "This thing attacked us, it killed her friend almost killed me" I admitted. "And it's still out there looking for her" I finished.

"The man who attacked you his eyes were glassed over he looked like he wasn't in control of his body" Henry asked.

"I've seen you've met" I agreed.

"It was a zombie" he answered.

"A zombie" I verified thinking I read him wrong. "As in eating brains in a shopping mall Zombie" I asked sarcastically.

"No zombie like vodo" he told me trying to get his urgency through his eyes. "Dead bodies resurrected to carry out the will of a powerful folk lord you need to you need to stay away from this Lizzie" he told me.

"You know what you're the second man to say that to me tonight and I wasn't crazy about it the first time, what is the big deal scary vampire frightened of a little zombie" I sighed. The next second Henry had me pinned against the couch with his neck lightly yet noticeably against my neck.

"You share a familiarity with me that very few people in this world have known" he told me clearly starring at me with black eyes and sharp teeth. "I am not to be taken lightly do not forget who and what I am" he warned.

"Yah, ah that's unlikely" I answered. He suddenly released me pushing me slightly.

"Now I will help you if only to keep you alive" he finished before walking away. I stood still for a minute letting my nerves calm before turning to him. "The trick will be locating whoever created the zombie and break the connection" he told me once I looked at him. "But I promise you it will be a lot more difficult than it sounds" he told me before walking away out of my sight. When he disappeared I noticed his walls were once again covered in pictures this time looking a lot like me. Suddenly a hand got put in front of my face making me look over to see Henry standing there again. "I don't usually show my work before it's completed" he told me "call me superstitious" he finished leaving his hand up.

"Well that seems to be the name of the game lately" I said looking back over at them. "It's beautiful" I told him "What's it about".

"Passion" he said reaching for my neck and pushing my hair back. "Politics, good and evil" he continued removing his hand. "Technology and magic in a woman in search of her own destiny away from an evil family" he said. "Please" he said leading me out by lightly pushing on my back near my but.

"Will you let me read it when it's done" I asked turning back to him while still backing up.

"Well maybe you can help me come up with an ending" he said as we walked out the apartment and meeting a waiting Vicki.

"You ask for vodo in a hundred words or less" Coreen asked looking threw a pile of papers. "I got a tune of stuff on curses, sympathetic magic, vodo dolls, zombies" she said.

"Is there anything on how to stop them" Vicki asked.

"I'm still reading but it looks like there pretty unstoppable" she answered.

"Yah I was kind of getting that" I said "Why isn't it like the movies where you just have to smash their brains in" I said motioning with my hands as if I was hitting something.

"Don't trust to movies look what they did to vampires" he said smiling at me.

"Oh yah right" I said. After this I noticed Henry look down at something which caused him to look up at me questioningly before motioning to Coreen.

"I found something else I was looking at pictures of the guy that got killed in the alley something was bugging me about his tattoos and than it hit me" she said "they were in a book."

"What are they gang related." Vicki asked. In response she said something I didn't catch because it was unfamiliar.

"Pardon" I asked.

"Vodo symbols marking allegiance to certain gods' kind of like access codes" she explained. "They're for power and protection".

"Well it looked like they didn't give him much of either" Vicki said.

"This is not something we want to involve ourselves in Vicki" Henry told her thinking she'd be able to stop me.

"You know what we got a client out there with killer zombies on her ass, we're not going to bail on them" she answered before heading for the door. With this he looked down before turning to me.

"Now I see where you get it from" he told me.

"What" I asked.

"Your stubbornness" he answered. I saw Vicki leave the room so I stood there and starred expectantly at him. He looked at me before finally following Vicki.

With that we went to the club again hoping to find Aljelic again. "Hi" I asked the bartender.

"What's your drink" he asked.

"Um how about beer and him you don't want to know" I thought as I looked over at Henry as he sat down. "You remember me from earlier right" I asked.

"Maybe there's a lot of people that come in here" he lied.

"Yah but a lot of people don't come and talk to Aljelic" Vicki told him.

"I can't say I remember you" he lied. Vicki looked at me questioningly as I gave her the look meaning he was lying.

"You sure treat her like she was someone special" Vicki said as Henry stood up beside me.

"That's how we do business" he answered.

"Than it must not matter to you that the man she was with is dead or that she almost was killed" Henry asked. I nudged him in the stomach until the bartender looked up in surprise

"Aw now that got your attention didn't it" I said.

"Why don't I give this a shop" Henry offered.

"It's okay we've got this under control" I told him.

"Trust me" he smiled. "I can make him talk" he said as he started to walk away.

"Knock yourself out" Vicki said. With this Henry walked over to the other side of the bar and suddenly picked the man up by him neck. Henry asked the man something while he held him up. Just than I noticed someone smash a bottle against the table threateningly. "You know what that's an excellent try but you might want to ring it back a notch" Vicki told him as other people in the club starred. Suddenly he dropped the man down in discus walking back around.

"Everybody sorry no harm no foul" I told them "just a little misunderstanding". I watched as Henry walked in front of me starring at the other people angrily. Finally he started to walk away as I scolded him. "How many times do I have to tell you don't bite the bar tender" I growled. In response he shrugged innocently.

"I was only playing" he told me "trust me he would have talked" he told me.

"Yah and we would have had been to busy getting our asses kicked to hear him" I told him.

"Our asses" he asked.

"Trust me our ways a lot cleaner" I told him.

"And what exactly is your way" he asked opened the door as Vicki got in the back. Just than I pointed over to the door to see the bartender running outside and into his car.

"Um, we wait for him to lead us right to her" I said. With this I got into the car as Henry hurried over to the other side. We followed him into what looked like an old abandoned warehouse. We slowly followed after him walking into a candle lit room. Against the far room was Aljelic whose head was bouncing around. Suddenly the bartender threw a knife at me which Henry stepped in between and caught.

"Please" Aljelic said. As she spoke Henry jumped in front of me using himself as a shield. As he moved I noticed he barred his teeth at her.

"Henry" I said afraid he was going to attack.

"No more killing" Aljelic finished. Henry kept himself in between us as she spoke. "I didn't expect to see you again I was sure you'd be scared off by what you'd seen already" she told us. "But I suppose at least I should tell you the truth huh" she asked.

"That'd be a start" I said.

"Vodo has been in our home for generations" she told us. "Our mother was a mambo our father was a god a, ah priest and priestess" she explained. "Riel and I were supposed to follow in their foot steps".

"Tough to get kids in the family business these days" Henry said.

"We saw things that no child should have to see" Aljelic said. Just than she turned around falling on my death ears. I grabbed Henry's arm signifying but he shock his head no. I watched until suddenly she turned around.

"They were murdered by a member of the Sacra the dark side of our religion" she said probably still talking about her parents. "My brother and I came home from school one day and we found them nailed to the wall gutted as a sacrifice." She said. I knew she was lying about something but I thought she was just leaving stuff out. With this she turned away again once again falling on deaf ears. "And now my religion might be the only protection I can rely on" she suddenly said turning around.

"Not the only thing we'll protect you and we'll help you find your brother" I said though I didn't know the whole story. I looked at Henry to see him walk a few feet away.

"Lizzie, Vicky a word" he said "please". With this Vicki and I walked over to him.

"You don't know what you're promising" he told us. "Keeping that girl a live is one thing but doing that against a powerful vodo is suicide" he told us.

"She needs our help" I said.

"She almost got you killed" he cut in.

"That's not her fault" Vicki cut in.

"You two gonna keep doing this" he asked.

"What" I asked.

"Coming up with an answer for everything I say" he answered.

"Only if you keep saying things" Vicki answered.

"This is a world you know nothing about" he told us.

"Than tell me" I suddenly snapped. He said nothing but turned around and looked away. I took that as a response so Vicki and I walked back over to Aljelic.

"I want you to come with us I think you'd be safer at my office than here" Vicki said "Okay" she finished.

"Thank you" she answered. With this they started walking back out to the car. I paused for a minute waiting for Henry as he and the bartender had a stare down before Henry walked away pushing me forward by the back.

"I have been reading up on this stuff for hours and I never thought I'd speak to a real life mambo so now that you're here you need to teach me how to do some of this stuff, curses, soul traveling, attracting money" Coreen said.

"The spirits are not to be toyed with" Aljelic responded "nothing comes for free the gifts you ask carry a heavy price".

"Why do people always say that" Coreen sped off.

"Because some of them have paid and some are still paying" Henry answered.

"Alright we got some things to do you mind staying here with Aljelic" Vicki asked.

"Absolutely" was all I read before I turned to an angry looking Henry. He looked Aljelic over before walking out.

"Hey" I said the Mick the second I saw him.

"Hey" he smiled back. "Surprise, surprise" he said looking at Vicki. Just than he saw Henry and his face fell. "I see you brought your cartoonist friend" he said.

"Detective Celluci and what I create are graphic novels" Henry responded causing me to laugh slightly.

"Yah if I were a cartoonist I'd call them that to" Mick said.

"Yah did you find anything on that name I gave you" Vicki butted in.

"There is no Orowe Gobbler in VI class or VI class database" he told us. "Nothing in DMV, property registry or Tax failings I have a feeling that your friend doesn't exactly take out an add when he comes into town" he finished.

"Perhaps it might take some real detective work" Henry challenged.

"Oh and is that where you come in sport" Mick asked.

"Someone has to" he answered.

"I see" Mick said.

"Yah you know what we have a client out there that is being chased by a killer zombie so I don't know maybe we could focus on that for I don't know a minute" I growled walking away.

After that fun little show down we went back to the warehouse. As we walked up to the door we noticed it was open. "It's open would you say that's a good thing or a bad thing" Vicki asked.

"Defiantly very bad" Henry responded. Once we reached the top of the stairs we saw the bartender lying dead on the floor. "He's dead" Henry confirmed. With that I looked away searching for any sign of anything.

"Is anyone there" I asked walking into a different room. Suddenly I saw movement on the floor as something stood up. I got stopped my entrance by a hand on my arm. As the body turned around I realized it was a zombie. Suddenly Henry charged at it. The zombie started pushing him to the side as Vicki hit the zombie multiple times with a board. He pushed Henry down as he turned around and pushed Vicki harshly to the ground. He went to turn to me but Henry jumped up stopping him. I grabbed a sword off the wall and stabbed it through him. Just than I realized it was only inches from his heart. I tried to pull it out but the zombie was holding it while trying to approach Henry.

"Bad idea, bad idea" Henry cried. Finally Henry pushed the zombie off of him and I pushed him against the wall sticking him there. With him momentarily stopped I helped Vicki up as we rushed out the door. The second we got within a clear area I started blaming myself.

"Say it I didn't take this serious enough it almost stacked you" I said fighting back tears I knew were rimming my eyes. Henry grabbed my arm stopping me mid step. I saw Vicki wave us on as she continued to walk on.

"You're in a new world it's hard to comprehend the dangers unless you've seen them with your own eyes" he told me.

"That thing's unstoppable" I said.

"It's just a puppet, it's the person that created it we have to stop" he told me.

"Well I hope he responds better to a beating" I said.

"Do you really have a death wish" he asked.

"Okay this is not about you hating magic, are you going to tell me or what" I pushed. "Come on I'm all ears, or eyes" I told him taking a step closer noticing the pained look in his eyes.

"In the 20's I visited Hades with a women I met in Paris, Sandrine" he started. "She was keen to experience the world and everything in it, she heard of a vodo ceremony taking place and insisted we go. I was so full of my own power I was sure we'd be safe. When we got there is was like the crowd was electrified, people dancing, drinking calling to the spirits and asking them to take over their bodies and live through them. I got so wound up in it I didn't even notice she was gone" he told me.

"What happened" I asked.

"I finally found her at the head of the crowd lying on an alter her close ripped and bloody there was a priest standing over her with a knife. I tried to get to her threw the crowd but I could get to her before they completed the sacrifices." He continued.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"There were two zombies holding me like the thing we saw tonight the priest said he knew what I was said that we'd greet the dawn together him, me and Sandrine." He continued.

"I thought you said he killed her" I asked confused.

"He did and than he made me watch as he brought her back, it took the rest of the night and when she finally arose it wasn't Sandrine that stood before me it was one of them." He finished.

"No she wanted to go, you couldn't have known" I said trying to stand up for him.

"Now I do, and I'm not going to let that happen to you" he told me looking me straight in the eyes and taking a step closer.

"Alright Mick said that Papa sandy the one keeping out the Mick million building on king west" Vicki told us.

"Did they find Riel is he with them" Aljelic asked.

"No they don't know and until we have concrete proof of the link between and John Mark's death we're on our own" Vicki told us. "Well more accurately you'll be here searching out dinner for you and Aljelic" Vicki told Coreen.

"I should be with you" Aljelic said.

"What" I asked. "If this guys looking to you we're not going to lead you to him" I told her.

"You're safer here" Vicki said "Henry, Liz and I will be fine" she finished.

"This is for your protection" Aljelic said giving Vicki a bracelet "hopefully you won't need it".

"Thanks" Vicki said before we headed out.

Henry, Vicki and I entered the Mick Million building. Once we entered a fire lit room I knew there was some kind of noise by their reactions but I could hear it or read it. "We're not here to kill you" I suddenly read off of Henry's lips.

"You tried to kill my client Aljelic we want her brother back" I read off of Vicki. Just than a zombie appeared meters from us as Henry pushed me back.

"Enough games show yourself" Henry said. Just than an older black man appeared behind the fire.

"You don't even know it do yah" he asked us "that woman been hunting me a long time" he said.

"You took her brother" Vicki said.

"Somebody had to, two of them were a family from hell" he answered "Serve the Avettoma serve to two hands insights of the dark" the man said speaking unclearly. "They bring a lot of people to hell with them, that's why I take the brother, bring him here when the flood wash open my hiding place" he said.

"So you killed him to" I asked.

"I helped him go on the path" he said. As he spoke he walked closer and Henry placed himself more in-between us. "His bones are hidden in the cemetery but his soul it stays with me" he said touching a glowing necklace. "Without him the crowns aren't so strong" he finished.

"Crowns she's what 25" Vicki asked.

"Looks are deceiving" he responded. "You know how Aljelic and her brother keep looking so young, there's a long trail of young children give up their live for her to look so good" he said walking a little closer and setting off Henry again. "A lot of those children were children's from my funk."

"You're saying she killed children to stay alive" I asked.

"Aljelic cut out the innocent heart and fed on them while they were still beating" he answered "when the flood waters washed their bodies up they called to me showed me and made me promise that witch is dead" he said unclearly.

"Why should we believe you" Henry asked.

"You got no choice Mon ami moons and stars be right tomorrow night to giving someone who is dead, Aljelic wants to bring her black soul brother back to earth. If she gets him back children start dieing in this place too, disappearing" he said walking away.

"How do we know if you're telling the truth" Henry asked.

"Why do you think I care about you believing" he asked. "You're not strong enough to stop me and I'm plenty strong enough to push you down" he told him. Just than the zombie fell back to the ground dead. "I underestimated old girl, I think she sent you here to talk but she sent you in wearing a back door" he said looking weaker by the second. With this Vicki threw the bracelet to the side

"You have to tell us where Reil is buried" Vicki said "in what cemetery".

"The amulet don't let her have it" he said before dieing.

"Oh god she had Coreen" I just remembered. With this we darted out of the room heading back to the office.

When we walked in the room to see Coreen with her mouth missing. "Coreen" I gasped. Just than I noticed Aljelic standing at the door.

"You are a big help to me Miss Nelson" she said. "And you two and your undead friend are going to give me everything I needed" she continued you've given me a gift and now I've given you one" she said showing a doll to me.

"You know what I think I'm a little old to play with dolls" I growled. I went to take a step forward but suddenly severe pain shot through my rib cage. At that very second Henry was by my side again watching me carefully.

"I squeeze too hard who knows what will happen" she said as I bent over in pain. "You and this doll had a lot in common, the hair came right from your brush" she told us "And you see this she's a grave bug" she continued picking up a worm like insect and bringing it close to the doll. "My bug is very hungry and she gets hungrier" she said sliding the bug down the material of the doll. "I tell her to eat Lizzie dies" she said directing it at Vicki and Henry.

"What do you want" I asked still in great pain.

"I want the amulet, I want my brothers soul" she answered.

"You know we can't give you that" Henry said taking a small step forward.

"I can wait one more night" she started as a shot of pain went through my stomach and I groaned in pain. "Can you" she asked. With this she smiled and stepped back into the other room. Immediately Henry darted after her me quickly behind him. We entered the dark room to see it empty. Just than another shot of ripping pain went through me as my legs gave out and I fell to the floor. I curled up into the fetal position as the pain burned. The next second I felt both Henry's arms around me. I saw Vicki try to take a step forward towards me but stopped when Henry repositioned himself.

"I'm fine" I lied as I tried to stand up. Henry helped me walk over to a chair as I curled up in it. I looked at Coreen who had her mouth back.

"She took my mouth away" she said.

"I bet you'd love to learn that trick sometime" I groaned as I curled farther up and looked at Henry that was standing right next to the chair looking worried yet noticeably protective.

"Do you have to wise crack even when you're dieing" he asked me.

"I'm not dieing" I said. Just than pain went through me causing me to groan in pain. "Yet" I rethought.

"Henry do something" Coreen said.

"She needs help" Vicki said.

"We can't exactly take her to a hospital and ask for a vodo curse specialist the only thing we can do is get the doll back before she makes her next move now it's almost daylight and I have to go" he told us looking at me painfully worried.

"We can't just leave her like this" Vicki said looking at me worriedly.

"Vicki, Coreen you have to be strong, keep her comfortable until I get back okay" he told them. They nodded reluctantly.

"Comfortable" I laughed as the pain radiated from my chest. With this Henry walked over to me and kneeled beside me taking my arm in his hand ensuring I looked at him. "I screwed up trusting her, huh" I asked "I should have listened to you"

"You only do it one way" he smiled at me trying to calm me down. With this I sighed slightly resting my head on my knee in defeat.

"You have to stop her Henry, I just keep thinking about the parents, you know finding them kid's bodies and realizing how they suffered and died" I said fighting back tears. "If she gets her brother back how many more families are Riel and Aljelic going to destroy" I asked.

"Do what you can to find the cemetery where Rail's in" he told Vicki and Coreen. "Wait for me until I get back okay" he asked me.

"Yah I'll think about it" I joked. With this he got up and turned to Coreen.

"Keep her here" he told her. "Sit on her if you have to" he told Vicki.

"Papa Sandy said that he sent the brother's remains after Katrina hit in New Orleans so we need you to check all the cemeteries in the downtown core all over for the name of anyone who was shipped up here after the hurricane" Vicki told her. "Probably intern without a ceremony' she finished. With this Coreen looked worriedly at me.

"Right, are you sure you're okay" she asked.

"Yah I'll be fine just go okay" I answered. With this Coreen got up and left the room. Vicki looked at me and starred. "I'll be fine" I told her.

"That's why you look like you got ran over with a truck" she answered.

"Guys I got something" Coreen said suddenly appearing in front of me.

"Unless it's a quick death" I said.

"I call every cemetery in town at first I thought it was going to be a total bust but than the guy in mount pleasant said someone came in with a crypt there about 11 months ago, guy who bought it paid cash and gave the name Tambala. It's the sky serpent spirit in Vodo" she said.

"Remind me never to make fun of your supernatural obsessions again" I said curling father up into the couch. Just than Vicki's picked up my phone that must have rang.

"Vicki Nelson investigations" she said. "It's Mike, for you" she said covering the speaker. I sighed but reached out for it.

"Hi Mike" I said trying to speak normally.

"Where are you" the screen typed.

"Ah in the office why" I asked nervously.

"I've got two more bodies wrapped up that are connected to your case one from the bar where you met your client and Bulbar at the address I gave you" he said.

"Don't look at us we didn't kill him" I said looking over at Vicki.

"Bulbar" Vicki hand signaled. I nodded yes in response.

"Yah but you know something about who did" Mike said.

"Just tell him" Vicki signaled.

"Um to tell you the truth it was my client" I blurted out.

"What that young innocent thing looking for her brother" he asked.

"Yah try vodo witch trying to resurrect her dead brother so that they can go on a killing spree over at an elementary school" I answered. With this I looked at the phone which stayed blank. "Mike you still there" I asked.

"Yah I'm here and I don't know why Lizzie listen I need to see you and Vicki" he said.

"Yah we can't right now I'm kind of battling a stomach bug Vicki will call you later though" I said hanging up. With that I got up and went to the coat closet.

"Where are you going" Vicki asked.

"I can't rate for Henry" I told them "I've got to find Reil's body before Aljelic does".

"Don't do this Lizzie" Coreen told me.

"I have to" I told them.

"Not without me" Vicki said grabbing her coat and following me.

By the time we finally got to the cemetery it had just started to get dark. We wobbled towards the crypt me ignoring the growing pain in my stomach. We looked at all the head stones until suddenly I noticed my hand that was against my stomach was wet. I looked down at it to see it have blood on it. "What happened" Vicki asked.

"Nothing" I lied as I continued onwards. With this we continued to search around until we saw a huge room size crypt. I looked and the name was right and there was a fire going on inside. Vicki pulled out her beating stick as we entered the room. We turned the corner to see Aljelic standing against a wall.

"I was wondering when you'd get here" she said.

"How'd you fine this outlet" Vicki asked.

"I thought you didn't know where Riel was" I asked.

"I knew where the body was I just needed somebody to breech Sandy's defenses so I could get to him" she told us. Just than two zombies ran up and grabbed us holding us still.

"You still don't have the amulet" I screamed.

"It's coming" she said showing me my doll. "We all know that" she said. With that she squeezed the doll as pain seared through and I blacked out.

The next thing I saw was Henry standing a few feet away holding my doll. Vicki was tied to the wall and Aljelic was standing in front of Henry. I got up ignoring the simmering pain in my stomach. I tapped Aljelic on the shoulder. The second she turned around I decked her. The second she fell Henry grabbed the amulet that was placed on the crypt while I quickly untied Vicki. I pulled away from Vicki to see Henry crush the amulet. I than watched as the rotting body of Riel suddenly rose and grabbed Aljelic pulling her in. Henry than let the now dust slid to the ground until we noticed the wind blowing around in the place. "Come let's go" he said quickly pushing Vicki and I out of the crypt. Just as we exited the crypt I looked back to see it blow up behind me but was quickly covered by Henry. Once the dust settled I looked over at Vicki.

"Don't you ever do that again" she scolded before smiling and giving me a hug. "I'm happy you're alright" she said once she pushed away. Just than she looked between Henry and I before saying "I'll give you two a minute" and walking away.

"You okay" he asked me. I nodded slightly as he stepped forward. "Destroying a soul amulet, ruining the ceremony and angering the god" he smiled at me.

"Yah well remind me not to do that" I told him.

"Would it do any good" he asked smiling.

"No but you can just keep trying" I admitted.

"You might want this as a souvenir" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out my vodo doll.

"You know I stopped playing with dolls a long time ago" I said looking at it questioning how something so tiny could cause some much pain "but um, it's for vodo" I said pushing it at him.

"I think we've had enough of that in our life time, maybe two" he said touching my face as if to make sure I was real. He than started leaning in towards my face causing me to freeze unsurely. At first I felt like I was dreaming until I leaned forward, grabbed his face and gently kissed his lips. His lips we surprisingly warm and his hair felt like silk in my hand. He seemed surprised at first but than smiled into the kiss before pulling away slowly. After we pulled away we stood there for a minute starring at one another.

"Thank you Henry" I said not sure what else to say. In response he smiled and leaned in and kissed me again. Suddenly he quickly pulled away. I was confused for a minute before I looked over to see Vicki standing there in shock. "I um, I got to go" I said. "You take care of that" I said to Henry before scrambling off. I didn't get to far before Vicki ran up beside me and stopped me.

"What are you doing" she asked.

"I just can't" I whispered.

"Why not" she asked looking at me in surprise. I looked down unsure of why before looking back up. "He has saved your life more in the past month than most guys do in their entire life and I really think he loves you" she told me.

"I know but he has so many life times ahead of him and so many behind him" I told her.

"And you only have one, how you live it and if you're with the man you love is your choice" Vicki told me.

"What do you think I should do" I asked.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do" Vicki said before walking off. As I watched her go I thought what she said over before looking back to where Henry was a few minutes ago to see he was gone.

"What have I done" I thought.

All of the next day I sat in the office thinking about what I was going to do about the whole Henry thing. By the time night fell I think I was even more confused than I originally was. I loved him that much I knew. But he was a vampire and I was a headstrong deaf girl that didn't up or down when if came to my heart. What about Mike and Vicki? I knew Mike still had a thing for me but he was already in a nonofficial thing with Vicki. Just than I saw someone plunk down a pile of papers in front of my face. I looked up to see Vicki looking stressed and slightly annoyed. "Look here are you choices either you go and talk to Henry or you have the fun of doing all the taxes for the next who knows how long" she told me leaning against the pile of papers tauntingly.

"I thought you said you weren't going to tell me what to do" I told her.

"I'm not I'm just giving you a push in the right direction. Anyway I don't think I can stand you moping around here for much longer before I drag your ass over to him place kicking and screaming, through you into his apartment, lock the door and not let you out until you to have figured things out" she told me. I looked down at the pile of papers that seemed huge at the minute before looking back up at Vicki to see her already having my coat in her hand.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going" I sighed getting up and grabbing my coat from her.

By the time I exited the office I started cursing myself for falling for that whole "taxes or do something you know you have to but don't want to" trick. The cursing lasted the entire taxi ride over to Henry's up the elevator but suddenly stopped when I froze at his door. As I starred at the door questioningly I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text message from Vicki saying "I know you well enough to know that you'll run away the second to his door so I did the favor of calling him " With this I glared at the phone for a minute before knocking on the door.

"I'm going to kill her when I get home" I growled as the door swung open. At that very second the truth sunk in as I noticed Henry was standing in the door way looking slightly nervous. "Hey" I said breathlessly.

"Hey" he answered.

"Look can I, come in" I asked. In response he stepped to the side allowing me entrance to the apartment. I walked in nervously trying not to look at Henry so that I wouldn't be able to read him reject me or so that I would allow my stomach to do those unnatural flip flops, too late. Just than Henry reached out and touched my arm causing me to flash my vision up to him.

"Is there anything I can get you" he asked, cue flip flop.

"Ah, no thanks" I answered. With this he nodded before taking a seat on the couch. He looked at me for a minute before pointing at the couch seat next to him questioningly. I cautiously walked over to the couch taking a seat next to him before starting. "I'm sorry" I suddenly blurted out.

"What for" he asked me looking at me confusedly.

"For walking away yesterday night" I answered.

"It wasn't your fault I intruded your space" he answered. At this statement I couldn't stop from laughing. He looked up at me questioning my laugh.

"You didn't intrude my space I chickened out at the sight of Vicki" I told him.

"Oh" he answered obviously not understanding me. I sighed before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips. As I pulled away I saw his eyes were closed slightly in surprise. "Oh" he repeated as understanding flashed across his face. "So you wouldn't mind if I did this" he asked leaning in and kissing me. In response I kissed him back fully.

A few hour later I woke up to see it still being night out and Henry leaning on the bed watching me. "What" I asked nervously, pulling the sheet up for coverage.

"Can I ask you a personal question" he asked.

"Yah but I may not answer it" I admitted.

"How did you become, hearing impaired" he asked looking down unsurely.

"I knew this question was going to come up sooner or later" I told myself. With this he looked back up at me.

"You don't have to tell me if you do not want to" he told me.

No you have a right to know" I told him before pausing thinking about where to start. "I was seven when it started to happen, at first it was just soft sounds than slowly my hearing faded from there. I never told anybody at first, I taught myself to read lips and body language" I started explaining as I pushed myself up in the bed slightly. "It took Vicki and Mom over a full year to figure it out but they started noticing things like how I wouldn't hear them calling me or the phone ringing. Finally one day they took me to a hearing specialist. He did his test and exams for what seemed like years until he told us what the problem was. Apparently my body made up to much ear wave and it would surround my eardrum and stop it from vibrating therefore I couldn't hear. He said than told my mom about a surgery that would allow me to temporarily hear again but it was risky and expensive. One wrong move and they could burst my eardrum and leave me permanently deaf. At the time mom said no but than my marks started falling so they decided instead of sending me to a deaf school they'd leave me in normal school but have the surgery done. The first time it went by time, they did the surgery and for awhile I could hear again. But like the doctor said it was only temporary. Within three months of the surgery I was deaf again. My mom would ask why they couldn't just take out things that make the ear wave and they'd say it would leave me deaf anyway because your body needed ear wave to hear. So once again my mom went and spent hundreds of dollars because she didn't want to send me to a special school and admit that her daughter was deaf. I was diagnosed as being fully deaf again on November 5th 2001, I went in for the surgery again but something went wrong. They would never tell us what exactly happened but the burst my ear drum causing me to never hear again. After that mom had to tell the school so I was transferred to a hearing impaired school. There I learned the things you'd learn in normal school but also how to use sign language and how to better read lips." I explained. At this part I paused not sure what else to say.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Why you didn't do anything" I told him faking a smile.

"My question made you sad" he told me.

"No it didn't my memories made me sad" I corrected.


	4. Gifted

Gifted

It had been over a week of Henry's and I relationship when I had decided to take a look into his comic books. After leaving his place one night I went to a comic book store to look through his comics. I was skimming through one of them when one of the guys that worked there, and had been starring at me approached. He said something that I couldn't make out at all so I said the first things that came to mind. "Not really" I said unsurely. With this he turned and walked away back to his colleague. I glanced at the two of them before getting tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to see Henry standing behind me looking at a book himself.

"I can sign that if you'd like" he told me.

"Are you stalking me" I laughed.

"It's Wednesday" he answered like that explained everything.

"And that what stalking day" I asked. He went to say something but one of the workers walked up. I looked over at him curiously.

"It's the day the new comics come in" he said. He than turned to Henry respectfully. "Mr. Fitzroy" he said bowing his head slightly.

"We'll take that too" Henry responded grabbing one of his books from my hand and giving it to the worker. The worker took it and bowed as he back away. "So what made you so interested in graphic novels all of a sudden" he asked backing me into a bookshelf lightly.

"Well I figured if we were going to be together I should know more about you" I admitted.

"I would have told you anything you wanted to know" he told me.

"See people tell you what they want you to believe, these things tell me who you are" I said ducking under his left arm and looking back through the shelves of books. Within a second I got tapped on the shoulder by Henry. I sighed again before looking back over.

A detective brain at work again" he said with a smile on his face. "Is that what it's like being in a relationship with you coffee and interrogation in the morning" he asked though I was afraid he was angry at me.

"What's the matter afraid you couldn't stand the scrutiny" I asked after a pause. He looked down at a book himself before looking me straight in the eyes.

"I've lived long enough that I don't have to answer to anyone." He said.

"And that's what it's like being in a relationship with you" I said wrapping my arms around his waist slightly.

"Fine read my books sniff into the secrets of my inner life but be careful how dead you dig Lizzie it might be a touch ride" he said before backing away from me and walking away. At that moment I felt like he was really angry at me. I paused for a minute before darting after him.

"Hold those for a minute" I told the cashier before darting outside the side door where he exited. I exited into an empty alleyway. I looked around knowing he was still there. "Henry I know your there" I called into the dark eerie alleyway. Suddenly I got grabbed from behind causing me to jump and start struggling instinctively. I quickly spun around to see Henry. He held me a fair distance away until I realized who it was. He than let go of me and watched me curiously. "What's the matter" I asked him knowing something was bothering him.

"You don't trust me" he told me.

"Pardon" I asked.

"You want to know everything about me but not from me, from my books" he told me.

"I've always been a more visual person than audible" I told him taking a step forward and touching his arm lightly.

"I know but I just fell that you don't fully trust me" me told me.

"I trust you with my life" I told him.

"Really" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Really" I answered.

"That why won't you let me feed from you since that time in the skate park" he asked me. At this I looked down nervously finally I breathed in before answering.

"Because it felt weird almost painful" I admitted. With these words shock and than anger ripped across his face. At first I thought it was anger at me than I realized it was at himself. He than slowly and cautiously took a step forward until he was against me and than forced me to take a step back until I was locked against a hard Henry and an even harder alleyway wall.

"I was dieing, I was in a frenzy it usually isn't like that" he told me looking down at me sadly. "At the time I wasn't thinking about how hard I bit or how hard I sucked I just knew I needed blood and you were willing" he tried to explain to me. I watched his mouth carefully reading into his lips, he wasn't lying and he was truly sad.

"Alright than" I said pulling my hair back allowing myself to trust him.

"Pardon" he asked.

"I'll prove you trust me if you prove you're telling the truth" I told him. He looked down at me for a minute before slowly leaning down. He paused inches away from my neck to the point where I could feel his breath on my neck. "I want you to" I whispered. Just than light burned into the alleyway as one of the workers opened the side door. He automatically froze at the door. I saw Henry spin around at him causing me to reach out to him trying to calm him.

"Um miss you're um stuff did you still want it" he asked nervously and unclearly.

"Ah, yah sure sorry we just got kind of tied up" I said flattening my shirt nervously as Henry stepped back. I than followed the worker back inside to see the door close with Henry still out there. Once I got my stuff and went back out he was gone not just hiding.

The second Vicki and I walked into work the next morning we got cornered by Coreen. "Guess what" she asked.

"No" Vicki responded.

"Close your eyes" Coreen said anyway picking up a paper. We gave her a look which caused her to flash up the paper. All I saw was a queen size cotton sale. "Isn't it assume" she asked.

"What's so assume about a queen size cotton sale" I asked.

"Not that this" she said flipping the paper. I read it than looked at Vicki expectantly.

"No case to strange" Vicki asked "supernatural and the cult our specialty".

"Yeah" Coreen answered.

"No, we didn't ask you to do this we're not Ghostbusters" Vicki said.

"Hey they had a lot of clients and so do we, your 10:30 waiting" she told us.

"Mother of god please tell us it's not going to be another trip into the twilight zone" I begged out loud. With that I followed Vicki into the office.

"This Steve he's just a regular guy right no nothing freaky" Vicki asked looking down at the picture in her hand before over at the elderly lady across the table from us.

"He's a mechanic he likes old cars" she answered.

"And he just took off" I asked uncomfortable about the subject of fathers "no forwarding address no contact information" she asked.

"When I asked Selest why he left she said it was none of my business" she answered.

"Well when people run it's usually because there's people chasing them" Vicki said. "Did Steve have any bad habits, women, cards, drugs" Vicki asked.

"I don't know what went on between Steve and my daughter but from what I saw he was a good man" she answered. "Now that Selest's gone Sarah's all alone and she needs her father" she told us "Before I was sick I could have looked after her she has school and daycare and I just don't know what would have happened." She finished.

"And we have to ask you do you think that there's any possibility that Steve might have had something to do with your daughters murder" I asked.

"I don't think he could have hurt Selest" she answered.

"Alright we will look into it but I can start with the vintage cars that's probably a good place ah, and I need you to tell me anything about Ch Jefferies" she asked.

Later that day we ended up going to the police office to watch a video tap of the girl. "I don't remember the girl said. "Mom went in the other room and she called me and than there was screaming. I didn't hear anybody nobody else was there" she said.

"She's lying about that last part" I told the police in the room and Mike before continuing to listen.

"There's just one and I didn't hear anybody" she lied again. "I just heard mommy than I ran out and she was bleeding and that's all I know" she lied.

"The kid's hiding something" I stated again.

"She's upset" the other lady tried.

"What about cause of death" Vicki asked.

"Deep incisions" she answered.

"Like stab wounds" I asked.

"No more like teeth and claw marks" Mike answered.

"From what dogs and animals" Vicki asked.

"Those were the first thought the front door was open when we got there, burglary was also a possibility" the other lady said.

"There was no sign of an intrusion" Vicki stated.

"She could have left the door open" the lady tried.

"Do you leave your door open that late" I asked.

"Sarah mention her dad" Vicki asked Mike. In response Mike looked over at the other lady.

"Split over a year ago" she told us.

"Did you run him, murders a lot cheaper than alimony" Vicki asked.

"They always this intense" she asked Mike.

"Oh this is just warming up" Mike answered.

"There was no alimony, no history of violence, the guy didn't even shoot for hesitation" she than said.

"He deserted his family he has issues and sometimes people with issues solve them by getting other people dead" I growled.

"As far as I'm concerned the guy isn't even on the radar for this, you want to find him to take care of the girl knock yourselves out just remember you're not investigating a homicide here" she taunted me before walking out.

"What is she so bitchy about" Vicki asked.

"I wonder" Mike said looking down thinking I could still read him. "You two okay with this case you got" he than asked us.

"Standard missing persons" Vicki lied.

"So um, run away dads they don't push your buttons anymore" he asked.

"How could they there were never there" Vicki lied before walking out.

"Her therapist must be thrilled" Mike told me.

"Back off Mike" was all I said before following her.

That evening we went to Ch Jefferson to talk to her teachers. "Sarah's a very special girl I'm happy where we have her" the principle said.

"Well hopefully we can get her hooked up with her dad soon" Vicki said.

"It's no problem for us to put her up almost half our students live here" he told us.

"Aren't some of these kids a little young to be in boarding school" I asked.

"There parents all recognize their children's talents at an early age" he said signifying us to sit down. 'They understood that enrolling them in the Club Cab would be the best way to fully realize those talents" he said sitting down as well.

"I saw your website it's gifted children so this is a little Einstein academy" Vicki asked.

"Some of our students are virtually writers, scientists, mathematician. We have one ten year old boy that can work out Fulcrums faster than a calculator and recall pie to 22 thousand decimal places." He told us.

"And what's Sarah's gifts" I asked.

"She's an artist, her drawing show a grasp of imagination, proportion and composition well beyond her age" he said handing Vicki a file.

"Did her dad ever come and visit her" Vicki asked looking down at the pictures.

"You mean since he abandoned her and her mom" he asked.

"You're not a fan" Vicki asked.

"It was something of a negative exiguous always rising from what Sarah called school, hallways fighting and breaking the rules." He answered.

"Well I guess some men are not supposed to be fathers" Vicki said. "Did Selest say why she was moving them out of town" Vicki than asked.

"Well I assumed it was for work I had given her some recommendation for schools out west" he said. Just than he turned to the door to see a black lady with Sarah. "Ah this is Laura Sarah's art teacher" he said pointing to the lady. "She and Sarah have a special relationship" he said.

'I'm very lucky Sarah made a painting for my room today" Laura said.

"Sarah these are Miss Vicki Nelson and Miss Lizzie Nelson they want to talk to you" the principle said. "Laura and I are going to be just you over there" he said pointing over to the side of the room. Sarah nodded as she went and sat at the seat across from her.

"Tell you what, if I can call you Sarah you can call us Vicki and Liz" Vicki said.

"Okay" Sarah answered.

"So do you like it here at the academy" I asked.

"It's good all my friends are here" she answered.

"Well it's good to have friends, everybody needs someone to look out for them" Vicki said "How about your dad, think you could go live with him".

"Daddy doesn't want me" Sarah answered.

"Did he ever come by when your mom wasn't around" Vicki asked.

"No" she answered.

"He ever call" Vicki asked.

"I told you, he hates me" Sarah says leaning closer.

"You know it might feel like that but I bet he doesn't hate you" I told her.

"He left because I was bad" Sarah said.

"Don't say that, that's not true. I'm sure your dad doesn't hate you" I told her.

"Come on, who could hate you" Vicki asked.

"I want to go to my room" Sarah suddenly said getting up and leaving. Laura quickly followed behind her.

"Her father really did a number on her, she thinks it's her fault the guy took off" Vicki stated.

"All children idolize their parents and when a parent abandons them they often absorb the blame" the principle said.

"So what else do you know about Steve Jeffers" I asked.

That night I returned to Henry's apartment trying to calm my nerves. I found myself being slightly horny that night so the second he opened the door I kissed him. We made it into the bed before he pulled away and laid down next to me looking at me worriedly. "What's the matter" he asked me.

"I need to forget about the case for now, alright" I told him.

"You know there is another way I could make you forget" he told me moving my hair around my neck slightly with a look of thirst in his eyes.

"You haven't fed tonight" I noticed.

"You didn't exactly give me time" Henry answered looking over at the sky that still had a hint of light in it. I response I moved myself down the bed over so my neck was next to his mouth and pushed my hair away. I noticed how he went to pull away so I grabbed his hair lightly keeping him their.

"I want you to" I told him. Instead of doing what I expected him to he pulled away looking me in the eyes with worry.

"You don't have to do this, you don't have to prove yourself to me" he told me.

"I want to prove myself to me" I told him biting my lip nervously. He nodded before speaking.

"Are you sure about this because once we do this there's no going back" he told me.

"I've given you my blood before Henry, I trust you" I told him. With this he nodded and started lowering his head back to me. Suddenly I felt a light almost unnoticeable pinch before a feeling of warmth and arousal coursed through my body. I couldn't fight my instincts as I pushed my head back giving him more room to me. Suddenly he pulled away looking slightly angry. In response he reached for his cell phone on the side of the bed.

"Fitzroy" he said baring his teeth in anger. As he listened to the other end he whipped his mouth slightly. "Yah she's here" he said. "Alright give us 20 minutes" he said before hanging up.

"Vicki" I asked.

"Yah she needs us back on the case at the murder scene" he told me.

"So much for forgetting about the case" I sighed.

"We'll finish this later if you want" he asked.

"Or we could finish it now" I suggested. This caused him to smile before sitting up.

"So I see it wasn't completely horrible" he told me.

"Not completely" I laughed sitting up and kissing him lightly. We started to get into it until suddenly he pushed me away.

"As much as I'd love to finish this Vicki's waiting" he told me.

"Yah you're right" I sighed.

We met her outside the house before entering it. I crouched under the police tap to see the living room looking normal. "So you think the father told the mother where he was staying" Henry asked.

"Well when guys bail they don't usually worry about staying on the Christmas card list" Vicki answered.

"As a guy I might resent that" Henry said.

"Really you always strike me as the long term commitment type" Vicki asked as Henry crouched down. At this he looked over at me questioning my questioning stare.

"I'm the definition of long term" he answered quickly standing up.

"If he didn't tell his wife where he was living what exactly are we doing here" I asked.

"Well even if he didn't tell her he might have left something" Vicki answered walking into the kitchen and turning the light on. Henry and I walked in after her until suddenly he stopped starring at the blood stained carpet.

"You okay" I asked noticing his stare.

"It's the blood" Henry answered.

"Not making you sick is it" Vicki asked stupidly. At this question I gave her the look.

"Just hungry" he answered pulling his gaze away.

"Well maybe we can fix that later" I suggested.

"What" Vicki asked?

"Nothing" I quickly answered.

"Rightum, do you smell anything else you know can you sniff out who did this" Vicki asked.

"I'm a vampire, not a blood hound" Henry answered.

"Okay well we are looking for anything he might have sent her" I told them trying to change the subject.

"A picture, a card" Vicki agreed. Just than she kneeled down in front of a pile of mail and started going through it. She stopped at a large envelope and pulled out a picture.

"Henry look at this" I said drawing his attention over here. As he went to kneel down he quickly pulled away as he looked at the picture.

"Vivid imagination" he said looking at the picture. On the paper was an orange looking monster standing over a dead woman that looked like Celeste and a little girl in the back. "What do you expect from a girl who just lost her mother" Henry asked.

"This was dated a week before mom died" Vicki told us as she gave a us a concerned look before taking a picture.

After this we went to the coroners to take a look at the body. "Hi, I'm glad you're still here" Vicki said.

"I work whenever my clients need me" the coroner answered "I see I'm not the only one who's switch to the night shift" she continued walking over to Henry that was looking in a bottle.

"I wonder if I might ask you a few questions about the Celeste Jefferies murder" I asked.

"Well it was quite abnormal frankly I was beginning to wonder when you were going to ask me about it" she told me "a real conundrum" she finished. "At first I thought it was a creature or creatures" she told us.

"What do you mean dogs or something" I asked.

"Well only if they've started breeding dogs that don't shed and leave no trace of saliva in their bites" she answered.

"Didn't the police find that strange" Henry asked.

"The police are trained to ignore things that are too strange you used to" she said nodding to Vicki.

"Well lets just pretend that I don't find anything too strange these days" Vicki said.

"What's your best guess" I asked.

"Nothing anyone could arrest" she answered after looking Henry over.

"So there are no leads" Vicki asked.

"Well I know that whoever or whatever did it was scared or angry otherwise it would have stopped when she was dead" she told us.

"Could something like this have killed her" Henry asked showing her the picture.

"If it existed, does it" she said. With this Henry gave us a look before walking out.

"Thanks for your help Régime" I told her as I followed him out. "Why did you show that to her" I asked Henry.

"Big teeth and claws shown eating mom, for my money this isn't a drawing, it's a crime scene photo" Henry answered.

"Alright you place your bet on the boogie man I'm going with dad" Vicki told us.

"You know I had lunch with the boogie man last week" Henry joked.

"Really how is he, I haven't seen him since I was five" Vicki teased.

"I so deserve a bonus" Coreen said suddenly walking in.

"We pay you" Vicki asked.

"I checked every classic car restore in the city and found Sarah's father, he works at Vineyard Vintage on Maplewood.

"Wow, you are good" Vicki said "you know at this rate I can take a vacation" Vicki asked.

"What about my bonus" Coreen whined.

"I'll bring you a t-shirt from Jamaica" Vicki answered.

"What do you think of this" I asked showing Coreen the pitucre.

"Well it looks like some kids got an active imagination" Coreen answered.

"No I mean this could it be anything supernatural" I asked pointing the orange monster.

"I don't know Sasquah maybe last time I checked they weren't orange though" she answered.

"Get on the net, see if you can find anything that even remotely resembles this" Vicki told her "while I'm going to go check on our honest to god flesh and blood suspect" Vicki said.

We walked into a car shop to see a man leaning over a car engine. "Steven James Jefferies" I asked.

"Who are you" he asked.

"We're here about your wife" Vicki answered.

"I didn't hurt Celeste" he said standing up and walking towards us.

'We didn't ask" Vicki said not believing him though he told the truth "the guilty denials always entertaining.

"My ex-wife is dead police obviously don't like exes" he told us. Just than another man caught Steve's attention as he turned around for a second.

"Hey, Danny where was I last Saturday Night" he asked the man.

"You were answering Ultimate Fighting at the Bracey with the rest of the team why" the man answered.

"Nothing, I'll be out in a couple of minutes" Steve answered starring us down "so now what you gonna arrest me" he asked.

"Who says I'm a cop" Vicki answered.

"Than why are we talking here" he asked.

"We're private Investigators your mothering law hired me. She wants you to come home and take care of Sarah" I answered.

"Tell Emily to find somebody else, I can't help her" he answered before walking away.

"You're the kid's father" I called after him. He ignored me and continued walking. I kicked the closest car trying to release some of my anger.

That evening we went back to the school and talked to Sarah again. "I told you he doesn't want me, I made him go away" Sarah told us.

"Kids don't make grownups do anything" Vicki tried.

"Our dad left when we were little too" I told her.

"It's true, you know sometimes grownups they just leave and it's not your fault okay" Vicki agreed.

"You know I hated my dad after he left" I admitted.

"You still hate him" Sarah asked.

"Well we're not nominating him for father of the year anytime soon" I answered.

"Did your dad ever hurt you or your mom" Vicki asked.

"No why are you saying that" Sarah answered.

"Can I go back" Sarah asked the principle.

"Just one more thing" I asked taking the picture out. "No that's Buttercup" she answered picking up an orange stuffed animal. "See Buttercup wouldn't hurt anybody" she told us. With this she nodded and walked away with the principle.

After this we went to talk to Sarah's art teacher Laura. "Laura" I asked.

"Vicki and Lizzie right" she asked.

"Yah you mind if we ask you about Sarah's art" Vicki asked.

"Sure, she's got a great eye" Laura said.

"You sent this to her mom a few days ago" I said taking out the picture.

"Maybe this is a bad idea" Laura said "excuse me".

"You also called her father I think" Vicki asked "Steve called here and talked to someone" she continued.

"It wasn't Sarah, and I don't think it was Cobb" I told her.

"I was worried about her, I am worried she's been drawing things like that for a few months, I spoke to both her mom and her dad" Laura told us.

"Did this have something to do with why her mom was moving them" Vicki asked

"I think so, she wanted to give Sarah a change in scenery, I thought it was a good idea" she told us.

"And the dad" Vicki asked.

"It was like he already knew what was going on with her and it kinda seemed like he didn't care" she told us.

"Yah I kinda got that feeling too" I whispered.

"Was there anything going on that had you worried beside the picture" Vicki asked.

"It wasn't just a picture, it was pictures" she asked showing us a pile of blood y pictures. "When I first saw these I knew she was gifted" she told us "I showed them to Mr. Cobb and he agreed he even made her one of his special students" she told us.

"Special students" I asked.

"He take a special interest in the brightest and most talented kids. For him it's all about letting kids talents take them as far as they can go" she told us. "The pictures started getting more and more violent" she finished.

"Could these represent her dad some kind of abuse" Vicki asked.

"I don't know I'm not a sociologist is just wanted somebody to get her some help" she answered. Just than the lights started flickering as things started to shack.

"What's that" Vicki asked.

"I, I don't know" Laura answered. Just than lights exploded as a reddish yet transparent person appeared in the middle of the room. It walked towards us knocking me and Vicki to the side like we were dolls. Laura made a dark for the door but got hit by a light as she fell to the ground.

Within a few minutes the paramedics took Laura out in a stretched with a neck brace covering her mouth. Just as she was being taken out Mike ran up to us. "Hey you come to accident scenes now" Vicki asked.

"The paramedics called and said that you two were involved, what happened" he answered.

"Well see here's where we're going to have a problem" Vicki said "cause I could tell you but" she said.

"I'm not going to believe you right" Mike asked. With this we shrugged in response. "Why do you always take that attitude with me these days" he asked.

"Okay a giant transparent creature appeared in the room smashed us to the floor and nailed Laura to the light fixture" Vicki said.

"You know a woman almost died here, this isn't a joke" Mike said.

"I'm serious" she told him.

"What like all of your cases now are something out of the crypt of terror" he smiled "I assume Fitzroy has something to do with this" he asked.

"Henry has nothing to do with this he wasn't even here" I defended.

"He is now" Mike told us looking over my shoulder. I turned around to see Henry standing up the flight of stairs. With this Mike walked away as Henry appeared by my side.

"A break down in police relations" Henry said.

"Yah more like a meltdown" I answered.

After this Henry, Vicki and I returned to talk to the father. We walked into the shop to see him underneath a car working on its bottom. "You're wasting your time, I told you I'm done with Sarah" Steve told us.

"You know she's a kid not a poker game, you don't just get to fold your hand when you don't like it" Vicki told him.

"You have no idea what's going on, stay out of it" he told her.

"You know I lay awake at night praying that one day that'll be my style so far it hasn't happened" I told him.

"You don't know her, beside I couldn't help riding her Celeste wouldn't let me" he told us.

"So you and your wife had some problems big deal everyone does, when you have a kid you are suppose to be there for them" Vicki told him putting the picture down in front of him.

"You people deserve what's coming to you" he told us "get out of here". With this he tried to push past Henry put he stopped him pushing him back.

"Sarah's teacher was almost murdered by something tonight and I think you know who or what it was. Now these ladies here are trying to help you" he said looking at Vicki and I. "I'm in the middle of them, I advise you be nice" Henry convinced at Steve took a step back.

"Alright you want to know what it is, why not, it's not like you'll believe me anyway" he said before pulling up his shirt to show three long, deep scratch marks.

"What did this" Henry asked.

"It was Sarah" he answered.

"You know you can start making sense anytime now" I told him.

"You ever had an imaginary friend" he asked.

"Yah the kind that lived in a castle and came for tea parties, not any that did that" Vicki answered.

"Well Sarah's did, even when she was a baby things started happening, stuff would shack around her, fall off shelves or even just break. Celeste thought it was Poltergeist like the movie, I know crazy right" he explained.

"You'd be surprised" Henry responded.

"Go on" I told him as Vicki rolled her eyes.

"But as she got older and stuff happened she'd say her doll did it" he told us.

"Buttercup" I responded.

"So what is she cycic" Vicki asked.

"Telekinetic" Henry corrected.

"Yah that's what Cobb said it was here head master" Steve said.

"We met him" I told him.

"We found him through a cytologist we were taking Sarah to" Steve told us. "He said he could help us, he said she was gifted. At first it was great things stopped breaking Sarah seemed happy and than it all changed, whenever Sarah wanted something Buttercup would just take it and whatever power she had just kept getting stronger" he told us.

"It doesn't exactly sound like the school helped much" Henry noted.

"I told Cobb what was happening and he said it was all under control I wanted to take Sarah out of the school, Celeste fought me. Cobb had her all messed up too. Than one night I come home, Sarah's crashed the kitchen, I barely survived so yah I think I know what killed Celeste but who's going to believe me" he said.

"I think you're standing with the whole club" Henry said.

"You know Celeste was planning to take Sarah out of that school" I told him.

"I knew it would turn on her too if only she'd listened to me sooner" he said.

"But you can still help Sarah" I told him.

"She'll be fine her and that thing" Steve answered.

"No, if what you're saying about that school is true she is in danger" Henry told him.

"We need you to take her back" I told him.

"She almost killed me once before I'm not going back for more" he told me.

"So what you're going to let Cobb turn her into a killer what kind of father are you" I snapped.

"Not a very good one I guess, sorry" he answered before pushing by.

"You know what you call me when you grow a conscious" Vicki told him as he walked by her.

"Son of a bitch" I growled kicking a car.

"So what now, not exactly child services is about to handle" Henry asked.

"No it's the kind of thing parents are suppose to be responsible for" I told him "this guy is leaving his kid high and dry".

"He has his reasons" Henry told me.

"Yah they all have their reasons don't they" I told him walking up to him.

"His wife rejected him, his daughter almost killed him Steve isn't the same guy as your father" he told me. At these words I looked down sadly. He touched my chin causing me to look at him. "Look everybody's got their father issues, hell mine took me 300 years to get over" Henry comforted me. These words caused me to smile and laugh a little bit.

"I was totally just calling you" Coreen said the second Vicki and I walked in the room the next evening.

"Here we are" I said.

"Steve Jefferson just called he said to tell you that you were right he said he's going to get his daughter" Coreen told us.

"What" I gasped.

"He said he was on his way, you put the family back together. Happy ending right" Coreen smiled.

"Either that or I just sent a man to his death" I said dialing Henry's number. Answering machine the screen read tauntingly. "Hi Henry it's me I really need you right now Sarah's dad is on his way to the school, Vicki and I've got to get there and stop him before he does something stupid. Please, please, please, please, please meet us their, bye" I begged the machine.

As we walked into the school minutes after dusk someone snuck up on me. The second their hand touched my shoulder I threw them against the wall. I quickly realized it was Steve but kept him their as a warning. "Nine out of ten people who do that report that it was a bad idea" I told him.

"Trying to stop you from getting yourself killed" Vicki answered the deaf question as I pushed off him.

"I don't need your help" Steve told us turning around.

"Actually I think you do" Vicki answered "come on now let's go get your daughter" Vicki said leading us onwards. We turned a corner to see Cobb about to enter a room. Vicki quickly pushed her fighting stick in front of his face before saying "let's talk gifted kids".

"Miss Nelson, Miss Nelson, Mr. Jefferies I sure Sarah would love to see you" Cobb tried to say.

"Let's go" I answered pushing him in a head. We followed him through multiple little rooms before entering a large room where Sarah sat in looking through a telescope.

"Daddy" Sarah smiled.

"I'm here to take you home" Steve explained.

"Sarah" Cobb said making Sarah freeze mid step "He's here to take Buttercup away" he lied. With these words Sarah darted back to her stuffed animal grabbing it tightly as the lights started to flicker threateningly.

"Sarah no" I tried but she ignored me as things got worse.

"I'm only doing what's best for Sarah" Cobb told us, sad thing was he believed it.

"By turning her into a killer" Vicki asked.

"She's not a killer" he denied.

"Buttercup s right" Vicki said.

"Buttercup is very special" Cobb answered.

"There is no Buttercup" Steve argued.

"There is what Sarah believes can sink reality quantum physics bares this out" he told us.

"You're a quantum nut job" I growled "Sarah lives in the real world".

"The real world is what destroys a child's beliefs and the potential that accompanies them" Cobb told me "I will let Sarah keep Buttercup alive and he will give her power that few people can even imagine" he told us.

"With you advising her right" Vicki asked.

"No a chance" Steve suddenly said pulling out a gun from his pocket. Sarah and Cobb jumped back at things got even worse. "Come on honey let's get out of here" he said.

"Look what he's doing Sarah he wants to hurt Buttercup" Cobb encouraged.

"Steve put the gun down" I told him.

"Stop it you shouldn't do that" Sarah cried clearly as things continued to plummet. Just than the orange colored clear monster from before started flashing around us as it knocked Steve to the side.

"Sarah your dad just wants to help" Vicki tried.

"No he doesn't, he had a gun, that's bad. You're bad too" Sarah argued as Vicki and I got pushed to the floor. Just than I looked at the door to see Mike and Henry storm in, Mike with his gun drawn.

"Mike put the gun down" I told him. With this Mike approached Vicki as Henry suddenly appeared in front of Cobb. He pushed him against the wall as he chocked him angrily. "Henry no, nobody hurt anybody" I told him. At this he turned to me as I noticed he was in full vampire mode and angry. With in second he turned back to Cobb baring his teeth. "Sarah that's not what we're suppose to do right" I asked her as she closed her eyes and pulled the doll closer. With these words I got pushed to the side as Henry pushed Cobb harder.

"Come on you don't want to do this tell Buttercup to stop" Vicki said as I looked up at her. Just than she too got pushed to the ground beside me.

"Sarah don't let Buttercup do this" Steve said putting the gun down "you can control hi, don't let him control you".

"I don't have to listen to you Mr. Cobb said so" Sarah answered.

"Sarah I love you, I just want to take you home" Steve told her.

"Sarah listen I talked to your dad, he loves you, you have to forgive him" I told Sarah getting up slowly.

"You said you didn't forgive your dad" Sarah reminded me.

"Your dad came back" I told her.

"He's right there, he loves you and he's going to take you home" Vicki agreed. With these words Sarah's eyes darted between Vicki, Steve and I before suddenly turning to Cobb.

"You lied, Buttercup didn't do those things, I did" she suddenly realized looking at Cobb as everything suddenly stopped "it was me all the time and I didn't stop it" she told him. With this Sarah looked down sadly as Henry let go of Cob and walked over to me looking me over carefully.

"You okay" he asked. I nodded as he glanced at Mike and headed outside.

"You two okay" Mike asked us seeming more worried about Vicki.

Vicki nodded saying "yah, man family reunions are a bitch".

"That's what I've been telling you" I agreed. With this Mike arrested Cobb as we headed out of the school. I watched Mike and Vicki take Cobb out as I turned back to Sarah and her dad to see her push the doll of Buttercup away.

"It's gonna be okay Sarah" I comforted her. With this Steve pulled his daughter into a hug as I started to walk away. With this I walked outside to see mike a good foot off the ground as Henry held him up and Vicki tried uselessly to convince Henry to let him go. "Henry no! Henry please put him down" I cried running up "Oh god, please Henry" I cried stopping beside him to see him slowly lowering him down while he still bared his vampire teeth at him. Suddenly he pushed Mike away as he turned and walked a few feet away. Vicki immediately walked over to Mike's side as I watched Henry for a minute.

"Mike it's not what you think" Vicki said the second Mike turned to me.

"What this, you two knew this" Mike asked pointing at Henry.

"It's not all Graham Stouffer and" I went to say.

"What, what he's Casper the friendly vampire" Mike asked as I noticed Henry approach him again looking ready to pounce but human. "What the hell are you doing with him Vicki" Mike asked.

"We work together" Henry answered.

"Yah and what about you, what else" Mike asked looking at me questioningly.

"Mike it has been a really long day" I told him turning to walk away not wanting to answer that question. As I walked I noticed no one was following me so I quickly hailed a cab and sighed as I got in. Sure wasn't the way I wanted this day to go I thought to myself. "Next conversation should be interesting" I whispered to myself.


	5. Deadly Departure

Deadly Departure

I looked through the books determined to find some kind of reference about the marks on my wrists, so far, no luck. Just than I saw the door open slightly as Mike suddenly walked in. "Hey Mike" I smiled surprised to see him again after him finding about Henry. "Glad to see you alive I was just about to send out a search party" I teased when he didn't answer any.

"I got your messages I've just been busy" he lied.

"Well look who over ordered as usual you got to help me here" I said looking down at the multiple boxes of extra Chinese food.

"I'm not here for Chinese Food" Mike told me after glancing at them momentarily.

"This is serious, I've never seen you turn down free Chinese" I admitted in surprise.

"You should have told me Fitzroy was a vampire" Mike suddenly blurted out.

"Yah because you've been so open to that thing before" I told him sarcastically. "So what do you want me to do rally the villagers, lit a few torches, put a stake through his heart" I asked not expecting this answer.

"Yah maybe" Mike suddenly answered.

"You're kind of forgetting that he saved my life and we're together so he can't exactly be a threat to me" I reminded him.

"Okay so you do admit that he is a danger to other people" he twisted.

"Don't twist my words" I snapped at him.

"Last time I was at the multiplexed these were the bad guys" he told me.

"You believe everything you see at the movies" I asked. "Look he's helping Vicki and I" I reminded him.

"Helping you with what" he asked "catching zombies and werewolves that kind of thing" he finished taking a seat across from me.

"Mike I know this seems unbelievable but is it any stranger than any of the guys you and Vicki put away" I asked. "Wait how about that guy that stuffed his victims than used them as marinates" I remembered Vicki telling me. "Yah she told me" I said when I read his surprise. "Does it get any weirder than that" I asked when he didn't say anything. "Comparatively Henry's a freaken light weight" I told him.

"How much did you order" he changed obviously trying to change to subject and calm down the charged air.

"Far, far too much" I answered happy with Mike giving in, or at least letting it go for now.

"Any Com Pou there" he asked.

"Yah, ah I think I lost my appetite" I said handing over the tray hopefully.

The next morning I walked into the room to see Vicki and a crying girl in the office. She motioned me to wait outside which I did until suddenly lady exited the room. After this I entered the room to see Vicki going through papers. "So what's going on" I asked.

"Defence lawyer gets killed by ex client" she told me.

"So you're going to see Mike" I asked.

"Yah, I am and you" she asked.

"Heading over to Henry's in couple of hours" I told her.

"Wait up for me" she told me.

"Sure" I answered.

"Henry" I called entering the still quiet room. "Henry" I called again. With this call a knife blade flew in front of my face stabbing the wall meters from my head. I looked over in the other direction to see Henry standing over multiple cluttered pages looking angry.

"Work not going well" Vicki asked.

"You have no idea" he answered.

Within minutes he had me posing for a drawing with a sword as we talked. "It this really necessary" I asked spinning the blade impatiently.

"If you want to talk you have to pose" he answered lowering his sketch book slightly so I could see his mouth but not looking up other than quick glances.

"Okay Fred Stamp is a defence aterny, right" Vicki said trying to start the conversation. "He's found dead in his elevator, coroner says cardiac arrest but his wife find a threatening voice mail on his phone from a cico freak ex-client Magnus O'Connor" Vicki stated as I played lightly with the sword. I than looked over to him to see him looking tentatively at his book.

"Henry this works a little better if we bounce ideas off of each other" I told him.

"Okay why" he asked looking up at me momentarily.

"Because we want to consider every possibility you don't want to commit to any one theory too soon" Vicki answered.

"What if the first theory's the correct one" Henry asked looking back down put keeping the book low enough so I could read him.

"This is the way we do it okay, you said you wanted to learn how to work cases, this is how we work cases" Vicki answered looking slightly annoyed.

"Fair enough I'm listening" he said looking up for a fair amount of time before Vicki continued.

"Okay, Mrs. Stamp thinks that Magnus O'Connor is the prime suspect but there's a little problem with that one, the guy committed suicide a week ago" Vicki informed us.

"He hired somebody, that was easy" Henry answered suddenly.

"But why go too all the trouble to get someone killed when you're planning on committing suicide" I asked "look maybe this is just a coincidence".

"Or maybe O'Connor sought revenge from over the grave" Henry smiled.

"Oh yah ,that is great that is just what we need" Vicki said.

"I thought you wanted to consider every possibility" Henry asked seeming slightly annoyed. Vicki looked down without answer. To defend my sister I looked voer at Henry who seemed only slightly in thought.

"Are you done" I asked.

"Just about" he smiled. As persuasion I pointed the sword at Henry's neck playfully. He smiled and rolled his eyes but got up and showed me the picture. It was of a women with her hair large and blowing in the wind, holding a sword and shield and wearing a low cut shirt.

"Hmm, you just forgot the cheesy job, no hearing and demon tattoos" I told him.

"well that's how I see you" he said turning his picture to look it over. With this answer I blushed lightly as Vicki talked.

"Great Lizzie Nelson Warrior princess" Vicki teased.

The next day we went to Magnus O'Connor's house. The second we walked in an old lady came out.

'I'm not taking any costumers, this is a house of mourning" she told us.

"We're not here for a hair cut, I'd like to ask you a few questions about your son" Vicki asked. With this the lady turned around and looked back at the guy sitting at the table behind her angrily. "Actually it's your other son, Magnus I'm here about, I'm a private Investigator" Vicki told her told her.

"What do you want to know" the lady asked in surprise.

"Just wanted to know about any of his friends or acquaintances" I asked.

"Why don't you just let him rest" she asked us.

"Mrs. O'Connor you son's defence aterny was found dead the other morning" Vicki told her.

"He was a god lad, he quit school when his dad died so he could support me and Brady" she told us "he built me this Salon, you killed his spirit in there" she told us.

"I'm very sorry for your loss" I told her.

"You have no idea" she told me turning and walking out of the room. The second she left Brady the younger soon got up and walked towards us.

"You shouldn't have done that" he told us "made her cry". "You come around here again you'll live to regret it" he threatened.

"You're not like your brother" Vicki said.

"I know he might actually have intimidated me" I agreed.

"People who cross this family get hurt" he warned us "And that's not intimidations, that's a fact" he finished. Just than the mother walked back in causing Brady too quickly retreat.

"On your way than" she told us.

So the guards found him on the floor surrounded by a circle of salt with a burning candle a glass of water and incents" Vicki told Henry and I.

"Okay keep going" he said while flipping through pages of a book.

"He carved a pentagram into his chest and sliced open his arms with an elaborate shield made out of a flattened spoon" she told us. "Apparently it was arts and craft day on the cell block" she said showing us a picture of a messed up spoon.

"There are four Celtic element of life: earth ,air, fire and water" Henry told us "the pentagram is the connection between the element and the spirit so I think, killing himself was some kind of magical ritual" Henry told us.

"So what he sacrificed himself to kill Stamp" Vicki asked.

"Yes" Henry answered.

"Look people hate their lawyers that's um, that's a bit much" Vick argued.

"We need to find out exactly what this ceremony means" I told them.

"There's someone we could talk to but I haven't talked to them in a while" Henry told us seeming very uncomfortable.

"Well's now them time to catch up" Vicki said not noticing.

"No, well you see initiating contact with this person carries certain implications I'm complied to consider" Henry started.

"Well consider on the way" Vicki said heading out.

"Implications" I asked angrily.

"Come on, Lizzie" Henry went to say but I turned around and followed Vicki out the door.

With in the hour we entered what looked like a witches house. We walked through a bead like door which Henry quickly held open as I walked through and looked around. "So this is your expert" Vicki asked. Just than I noticed a reflection of another brunette lady and turned around to see no one. We turned back around to see her sitting in a seat feat away from us.

"I never excepted to see you again" she told Henry.

"That's one hell of an entrance" I growled.

"And you brought friends" she noticed "sit".

"No thanks we're just here for your professional opinion" I stated back.

"Anyone can purchase my services cash only but in your case I'd consider another form of tribute" she told Henry. With these words I dinged my fingers into the table as the sudden strong erg to rip her throat out ran through me. I noticed Henry look over at me uncomfortably before looking over at the lady with distaste. "Ah, Henry you do miss me don't you" she teased leaning suggestively forward.

"I'd like you to have a look at these" Vicki asked noticing Henry's and I state of anger and rage.

"All in good time" she answered picking up a pile of sticks and throwing them down before looking them over. I looked away momentarily before looking back. "Have you been tattooed lately, scared" she asked Vicki and I. Vicki and I looked at one another before I reluctantly pulled my sleeves up and towards her before I was suddenly stopped by Henry but I ignored him.

"What do they mean" Vicki asked.

"These marks are like these sticks, spells and rituals you can focus great power" she told us as I felt my hands get pulled away roughly by Henry.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Henry told Vicki.

"Your fates grant this magic is evil Henry my interpretation is much more lightened" she told Henry pushing me slightly.

"I prefer the word foolish" Henry corrected.

"So what else do the sticks say" Vicki asked noticing my steady and angry glare between the two of them.

"The photos you brought they show a cleansing spell, a Wiccan equivalents of last rights" she lied to us.

"What does it do" Vicki asked.

"It prepares the spirit to the house of dawn or heaven you might call it" she told us. "It's a very simple spell anyone could do it even you" she said looking in my direction tauntingly.

"I'll keep that in mind" I growled.

"No unless there's anything else you want to talk about" she asked.

"We're done here" Henry answered for us.

"Than I'll ask you to show yourselves out" she told us. "Gratuities are always welcome there's a box on the table" she told us.

"Don't touch that" Henry told us firmly as he dragged me out forcefully. "Everything she said about magic is a lie" he told us the second we turned a corner. "Those marks are evil" he told us.

"You think I need reminding" I asked. "She's hiding something" I stated.

"So are you" Vicki told Henry.

"Sinead and I were involved before I realized how immersed she was in the dark arts" he tried to explain to me.

"Well I'll give you one thing you have the best break up stories of anyone I've ever known" Vicki said looking us over.

"Yah sounds like a good topic doesn't it breaking up" I told Henry.

After we dropped Henry off and went Vicki went into the coroners we ended up heading to the judge of the case. "Joseph Pedigree" Vicki asked.

"Hello" I called running in after Vicki after seeing his car door open. He ran inside the house and up to the second floor into a library room. Vicki began knocking on the wall before pulling out a secret door and walking in to see an old man inside. "Joseph Pedigree" I asked.

"Who are you" he asked.

"My name is Lizzie Nelson this is Vicki Nelson we're here to help you" I told him slowly approaching him. With this we walked down to the living room as he told us what happened.

"He told me he killed Neely and Stamp and I was next. I tried to call 911 but all I heard was his voice" he told us.

"Judge what's going on here what's this all about" Vicki asked.

"I have no idea, he's a sociopath" he lied. I gave Vicki the look meaning he was lying.

"See in my experience guys that go to jail blame either the prosecutor or the defence aterny but not both and not the judge" she told him.

"What exactly are you implying" he asked.

"We're not implying anything, we're not the one that was hiding in a panic room" I told him. "What does Magnus O'Connor have against you" I asked again.

"Nothing, Magnus O'Connor is a killing machine" he told use.

"So you want to put your heads together and come up with a railroading" Vicki asked. "Okay sorry to bother you we will be on our way but be sure to say hi to O'Connor when you see him" Vick said getting up and heading out before suddenly stopping. I turned back around to see him talking again.

"it didn't start out as a set up everyone knew he was guilty of all the killings not just the one where he was caught red handed, everything needed to convict him was in that car and than a rookie detective blew the whole thing by opening the door" he explained. "The evidence fell out the cop covered it with a jacket the evidence was corrupted." He finished.

"So you Nelly and Stamp buried that information in the name of justice" Vicki asked.

"Stamp never knew and now Ms. Nelson it's your turn" he told us.

"We're working for Mr. Stamps widow, I found the connection between Stamp, Neely, yourself and O'Connor. Figured O'Connor would want you dead as well so we came here to trying and stop that from happening" Vicki answered lying terribly.

"And now the full story" the judge asked.

"Magnus O'Connor isn't quite alive" Vicki tried.

"It's going to take us awhile to explain but just come with us and we will try to get you out of here in one piece" I told him.

"Pack a bag; we're getting you out of here" Vick told him as she dialled Henry.

Within minutes Henry was at the door he tried to talk to me but I turned around letting him know he was talking to deaf ears. Just than I noticed the judge come back down looking nervous. "Okay I want you to take him to a hotel, use cash don't contact anyone" Vicki told him.

"Okay" Henry answered.

"How do I know I can trust him" the judge asked.

"Because I trust him with my little sister's life" Vicki answered.

"You do" Henry answered "Thank you" he told Vicki.

"How do I know I can trust you" the judge asked.

"Would you like to stay here and wait for O'Connor" I asked getting annoyed.

"Let's go" he said just as the lights flickered. I looked at the door to see Magnus walk through it and Henry, as I got pushed aside. The second I landed I instinctively went to grab at Magnus as Vicki and I touched him as our marks glow. I don't know who was more surprised, him or me. I held on for a minute until he yanked his foot out of my hand. He than disappeared up the stair which Henry, Vicki and I quickly followed to see the judge laying on the floor dead. Vicki and I immediately started performing CPR to no luck. I viciously shrugged off a hand as it reached for my shoulder ignoring the attempt. Finally I gave up as the tears of guilt and sadness overcame me. Once my eyes cleared some I looked over to see Vicki still pumping his chest hopefully.

"Victoria he's dead, I can smell it" Henry told her as she finally gave up. I wrapped my arms around her trying to calm down my crying sister. I felt Henry put his hand on my shoulder hopefully before I spoke.

"Please just meet us back at the office I have to call 911 now" I told him as I dialled the phone and Henry walked away.

Within the hour police were swarming the house and asking us questions until finally suddenly the head officer walked up to us. I looked her over momentarily in angry and distrust before she talked. "I know these men are connected and I want to know why they're dying" she told us.

"Neely and Pedigree decided to rail run a co man named Magnus O'Connor, Stamp got painted with the conspiracy brush." Vicki told her.

"Your evidence" she asked after thinking it over.

"Pedigree confessed before he died" I answered.

"Suspects' she asked.

"I think a member of the O'Connor family went to avenge Magnus's death" I lied for Vicki. Just than everyone turned to Mike and his partner as he must have said something I didn't catch.

"Neighbours saw a guy lurking around Pedigree's house yesterday morning" Mike told us.

"When he confronted the prowler he told him to "f off you fen winker" his f's not mine" Mike's partner told us.

"That could be Brady O'Connor" I thought out loud.

"You two go question O'Connor" the officer told Mike and his partner. "And you two should have come to us first" she than scolded Vicki and I.

"I wasn't sure" Vicki stated.

"And now a judge is dead" she told us "You never could follow protocol, Pedigree death is on your hands" she said before turning and leaving. The second she left Mike walked around seeming to be about to get angry at us too.

"Come on Mike we don't need this too" I told him.

"Tough" he told me before turning to Vicki. "What happened to our deal" he asked Vicki.

"I didn't have anything concrete" Vicki answered.

"You've always been a bad liar Vicki and you better start talking right now before I arrest you on abstraction" he told her knowing he wouldn't scare me.

"Okay just remember if I do you can't freak out" Vicki told him.

"Fine" Mike reluctantly agreed.

"Pedigree, Stamp and Neely were killed by the ghost of Magnus O'Connor" Vicki told him.

"Ghost, great, got any proof" mike asked fighting back the erg to get angry or laugh.

"We saw him" Vicki told him.

"Any real proof" he asked again.

"Two crushed hearts with Magnus O'Connor's finger prints on them" Vicki tried.

"Anything else" Mike asked after a pause.

"Neely and Pedigree forced a rookie detective to lie on the stand in order to ensure O'Connor's conviction" I added.

"I think that the ghost is going to go after that cop next" Vicki added. Mike stood there for a minute as I starred in disbelief.

"You're taking this rather well" I noted.

"Well in light of everything else lately a killer ghost seems like nothing, right" Mike answered. After a pause he realized Vicki's starring at him pointedly. "Okay I can idée the detective from the case booklet." Mike caved before turning to use firmly. "Listen, from now on I am part of this do you understand me" Mike told us clearly as I nodded my head in agreement. "Some bodies" got to watch you back" he finished.

"That's what I'm doing" I said but stopped at Vicki's glare.

"You know you could loss your job for this" Vicki tolled him.

"Well I guess I'll just have to open up a private investigation won't I" he teased before walking away.

After this we went back to Henry's place. At first I pushed him off me when ever he tried to touch me but finally caved when he started to massage the tension out of my feet as Vicki watched us noticeably. "We have to find a way to stop this son of a bitch and fast" Vicki stated.

"That might be tough when he can walk right through you, we can't even touch him" Henry told her.

"I could" I said before thinking. T this Henry looked over at me stopping his actions before nodding me to continue. "We were in the stair at the house Vicki and I reached out for him, it was just instinct but we grabbed his ankle" I told him.

"Henry our marks heated up and glowed" Vicki told him.

"He was as surprised as we were" I whispered to myself. "Maybe Sinead's right about these things, right about everything" I finally caved.

"No it's not that simple" Henry quickly said taking my hand as if to reach for my mind as well. "Dark magic marks you, it draws forces towards you and you're already in enough danger because of it" he told us though looked only at me.

"So be my safety net" I offered him loosing my anger at him as I starred into his deep blue eyes.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough" he told me breaking my calmness causing me to get up and storm out of the room.

After this I went to Sinead's place again to ask her some questions and to get some real answers. When I walked into the room I noticed she was sitting at her table continually and hopefully dropping the sticks. "You can throw them all you want, you're not going to find a future with Henry in there" I told her angrily.

"I'm closed" she told me ignoring my words.

"Well if you start talking this won't actually take long" I told her taking a seat showing her that I wasn't going anywhere.

"All your answers are in here" she lied to me pushing the box from before towards me.

"What you going to tip me to death" I asked. At this she smiled and went to open it until suddenly Henry was standing over it holding the box closed. I looked at him for a moment before he spoke.

"You don't want to know" he told me just as Vicki came strolling into the room as well. With this Henry pulled the box towards himself as he sat down next to me holding the box noticeably closed. "Now tell us the truth" he told her.

"Henry" Sinead went to say but with these words Henry opened the box towards her. As it opened she looked into it in fear and surprise as a light eliminated her face. A few seconds after she started to gasp for air Henry closed it again holding it as if it were insurance that she would talk.

"We touched a ghost tonight even though I know that's impossible" Vicki told her as I bite my tongue fighting back the foul unruly language that I wanted to direct at all of the surrounding people.

"We're trying to save some bodies life" Henry told her "It's in your best interest to help".

"Start talking or my fists do" I finally snarled as Sinead sat there like a log.

"Your marks, do you notice anything familiar in the photos" she finally asked Vicki and I.

"The pentagram" I answered.

"It's a powerful symbol" she answered "binding the soul and the flesh, the natural and the supernatural, you and the demon" she taunted me.

"What are you talking about, how is Lizzie and Vicki bound to Astrough" Henry asked her.

"Only time will tell" she answered teasingly.

"All we want to know is how to stop O'Connor" Vicki told her.

"Okay that was not a cleansing spell he preformed" I snapped angrily even though I noticed Sinead's severe level of nervousness.

"What did O'Connor do" Henry asked.

"It blocks the spirits passage, traps it" she started to answer.

"Bind it to what" I asked.

"Something or someone" she answered.

"Why did you lie to us" Henry asked.

"I know better than to cross anyone that is capable of teaching that kind of magic to a thug" she answered.

"Than who's doing it" Vicki asked.

"Take a look at your photos, you already know your answer" she told us truthfully.

"Let's go" I said notifying them she was telling the truth.

"See you soon" Sinead teased Henry. The second we got outside I turned back to Henry angrily.

"You're going to do it again aren't you" I asked.

"Do what" he asked.

"Sleep with her" I snarled.

"You know I feed from others" he told me.

"There's a difference between feeding ad sleeping and from now on I'm not involved in either" I yelled turning around and storming after the quickly disappearing figure of Vicki.

Once we returned to our office we spread the photos across the table hoping to find some reference to what Sinead had said. "She said we already had the answer" Vicki said.

"And she was telling the truth" I told them.

"What are we looking for" Coreen asked us.

"I don't know, I don't know just keep looking" Vicki said beginning to fidget edgily.

"Okay lets thing about this, revenge is personal, crushed hearts is personal" I spoke out loud. "If you just wanted somebody dead you'd just hired a hit man, one shot to the head it's over, right" I continued.

"If It was a binding spell" Vicki started as I picked up on her train of thought "And it binds the spirit to someone" she continued.

"And the pentagram is a binding symbol, right" I offered as Henry looked down at a picture.

"And that's Gallic for mother" he told us.

"Son of a bitch and I mean that literally" I said just as I noticed Mike walk into the office.

"We got a problem" He said the second I looked over at him.

"Mike" I asked.

"One guess who screwed up the O'Connor's case" he asked us.

"So let me get this straight Magnus kills himself in prison and his mother makes his ghost get revenge on the people who put him there" Coreen asked.

"Stamp losses the case, Neely, Pedigree and Crowley all comprise to conceal the evidence" Vicki explained.

"It makes sense" I added.

"You know what terrifies me is that I'm starting to get to the point that makes sense to me too" Mike told me as I smiled lightly.

"Where's Crowley" Vicki asked.

"Back at the office" Mike answered.

"You have to go keep an eye on her" Vicki said.

"O'Connor's being summoned by the mother so we have to go find her" I added.

"Well if she's behind this I have to go with you" Mike said.

"No someone has to stay Crowley" I told him.

"I really don't think she wants to spend quality time with me" Vicki said.

"Or me so" I added pointedly.

"Oh so I'm suppose to go baby sit her well you go square off with some cyco ghost all by yourself" he asked Vicki.

"I got her back" I told him.

"And who has yours" he asked.

"I got her covered" Henry told him.

"What part of me" I whispered knowing he heard me as he smiled slightly.

"I'll hold you to that" Mike warned him before turning and walking out. Within seconds of him leaving Vicki started up on her rant.

"I can't believe this after all these years Crowley has been riding me about obeying the rules and she's the one breaking protocol" Vicki said.

"She's not the villain here, Vicki" Henry reminded her.

"I know it just still sucks to have to go save her" Vicki whined.

"I can second that" I agreed thinking back to Crowley's continual down looks and disrespect.

After this we went to Mrs. O'Connor's house hopeful to find her there. We walked into the room finding all the lights off and it being quiet. "Lavena O'Connor" I called hopeful to see some kind of movement. Just than we turned into the living room to see Brady sitting on a chair his arms melted to the arms. "Oh my god" I gasped in surprise.

"It doesn't pay to pass me ma" he told us.

"Where is she" Henry asked.

"She's gone off to kill that cop, Crowley" he answered.

"We have to help him" I said taking a small step forward.

"No, no don't she says it will wear off if she lets it" he begged us.

"I can't believe she'd do this to her own son" Henry gasped looking him over.

"What she did to Magnus is worse" he told us.

"No he preformed that binding spell all on his own" Vicki argued.

"Magnus wasn't always a killer, she turned him into that, she used her magic, let him get a taste for it. When the prison took him out of her reach she made him kill himself so she could bring him back" he finished.

"That's insane" Henry disagreed.

"Sanity is not this families strong suit" he told him "go, go help your friend" he told us as I warily backed up. "You try not to hurt her yah. She is me ma" he asked. I couldn't answer that plead so I turned around and hurried out of the house.

Once we got to the police headquarters we started heading in. "We touched him before, if I have some kind of connection to him I'm going to use it" I said.

"It'd be silly to try to convince you otherwise, on anything" he said trying to make it so that I couldn't read the last part but I caught it anyway.

"Straight up waste of breathe" Vicki agreed.

"At least she's consistent" Henry stated.

"You know I'm right here" I told them as we walked inside the police office.

After looking around the police headquarter without any sign of her we asked the front desk to find just she had just left. With these words we quickly hurried out side to she Crowley laying unconscious on the ground and Mike holding his hand in pain. "Hey momma's boy" Vicki cried causing him to turn around and knock her to the side. He swung at me but missed.

"Sorry I'm not that easy" I said as I reached into his chest grabbing into whatever I could. Gasped in pain as my hand felt like it was being crushed and burned all at once but I still held on. Finally I started pulling at it as Magnus cried in pain as I yanked out a dry white heart. The second the heart left his body he disappeared. I stood there for a second holding the wet heart in my hand majorly grossed out until suddenly it disappeared to into a piled of dust. The second I moved my hand Vicki pushed past me checking to see if Mike was okay. I kneeled down beside Crowley feeling a steady yet irritated heart beat. "She's alive" I told them just as Henry ran up.

"Where's Lavena" Vicki asked.

"She's dead" Henry answered.

"How did she die" Mike asked accusingly.

"Heart attack" Vicki answered.

"I was just trying to stop him" I told them feeling guilt set in my stomach.

"We know" Vicki told me. With this we kneeled down and helped a barely conscious Crowley into a better position.

After Crowley was taken away in an ambulance Mike, Vicki, Henry and I sat down for a minute. Just as I got comfortable Henry placed a glass of water in front of my face obviously trying to act like nothing had happened. "I don't need it" I snapped at him. At these words Henry sat down as Vicki looked t me questioningly.

"What did you tell them" she finally asked after a pause.

"The truth about how Lavena O'Connor attacked Crowley in the parking lot I just didn't tell them that her weapon of choice was ghost of her dead son" Mike answered.

"Thank you" Vicki said. "All of you" she finished looking at me intently before glancing at Henry which caused me to look away ignoring her signal.

"Right" I sighed.

"Oh for god sacks would the two of you pretend to play nice for just a minute it's been a long night" Vicki said angrily at us.

"Saving lives there's a first for you vampire" Mick challenged Henry.

"Like you'd know your job doesn't even start until it's too late for the victim" Henry pushed back.

"Really" Mike asked. At that second I realized he was about to start ranting at him so I gave him the clear and firm hand signal for stop. "Alright listen you two better get going I got this report to file" Mick caved.

"Oh right I got to figure out how to bill this" Vicki said.

"And I must have conversation with Lizzie" Henry added in.

"No you mustn't" I told him getting up and walking out of the room. The second we got outside of the building Henry stepped in front of me stopping me form going any farther. "Get out of my way Henry" I told him as Vicki pushed by us.

"No" he answered.

"Vicki a little help here" I called after her. She paused for a second before smiling momentarily.

"I try not to get involved in love fights" she said before turning and continuing to walk.

"Yet you can get involved in everything else" I called after her.

"Lizzie" Henry said putting his face in front of mine.

"Don't Lizzie me" I told him fighting back the tears "you broke my heart back there and not letting you mend it" I told him trying to push by but he stopped me.

"Than let's start fresh" he suggested "As friends". At these words I tried to push by him again but knew he wouldn't let me until I agreed to his terms.

"Friends" I reluctantly agreed.


	6. Love Hurts

Love Hurts

I walked back into the office bringing coffee with me hopefully. "Marcy was shot in the late 90 that day" the man across the table said. 'hey play me by three strokes I was unbeatable. It used to be we did everything together, now she's busy, I'm busy the man told us.

"And you think she's getting busy with somebody else" Vicki asked informing of what they were talking about.

"That's one way of putting it" he answered.

"Do you really want to find out of your wife is cheating on you Mr. Housen or do you want to stay married" Vicki asked.

"Yes" he answered to both "and yes"

"Because what she's saying is your money could be better spent on counselling" I offered.

"Or a hit man" he said surprising me with the death threat. "I'm kidding" he told us.

"People get upset they overreact a little and suddenly they're divorced wonder how the got there" Vicki explained.

"Can you help me or not" he asked us firmly.

"We can start first thing tomorrow but you should know that some spouses find out that they've been investigated and the marriage is never recovered." Vicki answered.

"I'm dying by slow degrees here Miss. Nelson" he told her "if it's over I want to know". "Ill call you tomorrow" he finished getting up and walking out of the room. The second the front door closed Coreen crawled in hopefully.

"Anything juicy, ectoplasm in his BMW, a poltergeist in the summer house she asked. In response Vicki turned and showed her the photo.

"Adultery, again where do people find the time" Coreen asked.

***

The next morning we went to Mr. Housen's house to see it surrounded by cop cars, neighbours and the odd paramedic. We walked inside to see mike just getting of the phone. "Hey" he said

"Hey" Vicki responded.

"What did we have plans" Mike asked Vicki.

"That depends did you get that raise" Vicki teased.

"Yah, yah and I bought this place with it too" he joked.

"Well in that case I am free for dinner" Vicki played along as I rolled my eyes.

"That's good to hear, let me just clean up this mess and we'll be on our way alright" Mike said not noticing that she was playing.

"This mess is why we're here" I told him "Our client called" I finished as I saw Mr. Housen slowly walking down the stairs.

"She's dead" he told us before heading back upstairs. "I came upstairs, the bath was running, found Marcy" he told us as someone pushed the body bag by.

"I'm sorry" I tried.

"It was him the guy who ever she's been" he started to say looking at the messed up bed. "I want you to find out who did this" he told us.

"That's why the police are here Mr. Housen they know what they're doing" I told him.

"I didn't come home last night Ms. Nelson, I sacked out at the office, I just came home to change my shirt and nobody saw me" he told us. "I know how it looks to these guys" he finished just as Mike's partner came out to ask him some questions. As he was leaded away he called to us. "I need somebody on my side, I didn't kill my wife" he told us.

***

That night Henry and I tried the whole being just friend's thing by going to a club for a friendly drink and conversation. "Who was I kidding this sexual tension is almost unbearable" I thought to myself. "We should have gone to my bar, I hate training new bar tenders" I complained as the bar tender placed my drink down with an olive swimming in it tauntingly. With these words Henry's hand blurred around my drink the olive disappearing as it went. "Where have your hands been tonight" I challenged still noticeably not over him cheating on me.

"Ask me again in a couple hours" Henry flirted. With this I took a reluctant sip of my drink as he spoke again. "So what's new to you" he asked trying to play the friend card only.

"My client made a joke about hiring a hit man and 24 hours later his wife is dead" I told him. I looked over at him expecting for him to say something but he just starred at me expectantly. "If he was going to have her killed why would he joke about it" I tried to convince myself along with him. "Maybe he's setting me up as his alibi" I argued with myself.

"Are you always this paranoid" Henry asked me smiling lightly at my discomfort.

"Well he doesn't have and alibi" I argued "he also doesn't have a ghost, or a monster, or a zombie this'll be great" I thought out loud though my heart told me it wasn't completely true.

"So you say, but your eyes say something else" Henry told me leaning in towards me putting the full force of his human eyes on me.

"Right" I asked him putting down my glass as a distraction before looking back up at him.

"Your eyes say that plain old murders boring, they say that supernatural other worldly freaky, turns you on" he flirted.

"It always has to come back to you doesn't it" I asked. He shrugged at me before I talked. "What happened to us being just friends" I asked

"This could be your fate Lizzie" he told me.

"Fate, right, like I'm fated to be deaf, like I'm fated to bring hell to earth" I thought out loud putting my empty glass down again. The second I let it go the bartender put another glass in its place with an olive laying there tauntingly. The next second Henry blurred around again grabbing the olive from my drink as I turned to him expectantly.

"So is your client worried about his upcoming experience with justice" he asked me.

"If that's suppose to be a slag against cops I'd stop right there" I warned him.

"Well it's not a slag against ex-cops which is what Vicki is" Henry told me. 'Are you trying to suggest that Mike is good at his job" he asked me.

"Not just his job" I said before fully thinking about how my push with the sexual comment would affect him.

"Are you sure" Henry said his gorgeous blue eyes looking hurt. "Good night Lizzie" Henry said getting up and walking way.

"Henry, come on" I called turning around to see him already having his coat around his shoulders and walking out without a pause.

***

The next day we went back to the house to talk to the neighbours and see if they say anything. "Marcy was great Ms. Nelson, she wanted it all and she was getting it, and than somebody broke in a killed her" on of the neighbours told us.

"Broke in" I confirmed.

"Well it wouldn't be anyone here" another one of them said.

"It had to be a stranger" another one said playing the disgusted act really well.

"All of our people are vetted" the brunette girl said.

"See Mr. Housen though Marcy might have been seeing someone, maybe that's your stranger" Vicki asked.

"No, Marcy loved Gary" the blonde girl next to us lied.

"Ah yah, and love has such a great track record" I told them leaning against a pole and crossing my arms.

"She was very happy, we all are" a short headed red head lied.

"Marcy had a meeting that day but she was home and the bed was a mess, how's that" Vicki stated.

"She wasn't the best house keeper, who knows what happens inside a marriage" the short haired red head said.

"Just so you know avoiding our questions isn't going to help solve your friends murder" I told them getting annoyed with there iffy answers and continual lies.

There's nobody here" the brunette told us.

"Who's that" I asked noticing an attractive man over by the flowers.

"My gardener" the blonde answered "our gardener" she corrected.

"Emmanuel he works for all of us" the short haired lady smiled.

"Was he working last night" Vicki asked.

"In a way, he was teaching us flower arranging" the brunette lied.

"He's very talented" the short haired one said.

"Well I'm going to go check out this gardener" I told Vicki before heading down to where he was working. "Lizzie Nelson Private Investigator" I told him showing him my ID. "I have a few questions" I told him.

"You want to know where I was last night" he asked clearly.

"That'd be a start" I stated.

"I gave a class in arranging to Cheryl, Isabel and Wendy" he lied.

"Marcy not invited" I asked.

"She didn't come" he answered.

"Didn't she" I stated.

"If only she had" he answered handing me a flower which caused me to blush lightly. I took it reluctantly as I followed him around still asking question.

"You two spent time together" I stated.

"I took care of her, garden" he said hesitating and not telling the entire truth in the last word.

"I bet you did" I said just as I slipped on a stair. Immediately I felt one hand on my waist the other in my hand holding me up. I blushed even more as I pulled my arm away.

"She shines like a rose fingered moon rising after sun down, erasing all stars around her" he quoted poetry causing me to blush brightly and giggle slightly before I caught myself.

"Poetry is so not my thing" I stated to him feeling a blush encase my cheeks.

"Her light spreads on roses, and tender time and the blooming honey notice" he responded. I fought my way out of the teenage giddy fog to speak again.

"Are you sure you didn't see Marcy last night" I asked.

"Flower arranging lesson" he answered. "Would you like one" he offered leaning against a pole and looking down at me.

"No thanks" I answered as he nodded and walked away.

***

That evening when I was in the office Henry appeared and I told him about my little experience with Emmanuel. "A gardener who quotes poetry" he asked.

"You look almost jealous, how endearing" I asked.

"Jealousy is a useless emotion" Henry told me walking over around the table.

"After 450 years I don't waste my time on futile feelings" I taunted him by pretending to be him.

"Don't knock experience" he told me.

"I never do and experience is telling me that there is something between those women and that gardener, I mean their alibi is too neat. Why wasn't Marcy invited?" I stated. "I'll go over tomorrow, sniff around some more" I stated.

"Anywhere in particular" Henry asked leaning towards me across the table.

"You're kind of twisted anyone ever told you that" I asked pointing the pencil in my hand at him accusingly.

"Maybe I'll come" he said leaning until his face was about a foot from mine. "He sounds irresistible" he teased.

"So he's handsome, there's no crime in noticing" I stated feeling uncomfortable with talking about cut guys with Henry.

"You're a private cop, talking about a suspect" he reminded me suddenly being at my side face inches from mine causing me to blush lightly and to fight the erg to kiss him.

"I'm trained to notice details" I tried to convince him while keeping myself calm, cool and collected but failing.

"So am I like your heart beating faster" he told me looking down at my chest momentarily.

"To much caffeine" I tried to come up with an excuse even though that excuse sounded lame even to me.

"If you need to relax I could quote you some poetry" he teasingly offered.

"You could try" I admitted as he flashed me a smile.

"Apparently it works" he said as I noticed he was slowly inching forward.

"If you want to know what works" I said thinking on my feet knowing I needed to get out of this situation because this was not just friends. "You could get the garbage on the way out" I said just as I felt his lips almost scrap against mine. With those words Henry suddenly disappeared as I slowly breathed out attempting to calm my rattled nerves.

***

That night when I went to bed I had only one thing on my mind, sleeping and forgetting about Henry, Emmanuel or possible even Mike. That state of mind didn't stay to long because soon after I fell asleep I felt someone crawl into bed with me. I found myself not wanting to open my eyes or fight back against this unknown weight. Part of me recognized the wait as Henry but there was something about it that was off. I wrapped my arms around the body as I moved into their hands. Just as the person reached for my shirt I woke up with a start to see my bed empty and a mess. I pulled the sheets up me covering as I looked around the empty room.

***

For some reason I found myself going to Henry planning on accusing him for being in my bed. "Just friends, just friends we were suppose to be just friends" I continually reminded myself though that familiar wait was still clear in my mind. I knocked on the door to have Henry open the door. "Hi" I said once the door opened trying to calm my still very jumpy and aroused nerves.

"Are you okay" he asked immediately taking a step forward.

"You weren't just ah, over at my place some how like in bed with me running your hands all over my body that kind of thing" I asked uncomfortably. At these words he straightened up also very uncomfortable with the topic.

"That depends were you enjoying it" he teased.

"Henry" I pleaded for an honest answer.

"No" he answered honestly though slightly sadly.

"Are you sure" I asked making positive of my read.

"I think I'd remember it like I do every time we did" he went to say.

"Okay, okay good." I cut him off. At these words I noticed the look of sadness fill his eyes. "That's a lode off" I acted though I knew my nerves were too bad for this act to seem real.

"Disappointed" he caught on.

"No, no realized" I lied anyway.

"You don't look relieved" he said smiling teasingly.

"Oh, no this is um, this is my relieved face" I lied motioning to my face hopeful that he would buy it.

"Because finding me in your bed running my hands all over your body would be, horrible" he asked me.

"Well unless you were invited" I admitted. "And of course if you hadn't cheated on me" I had to add in.

"I'm all ears" he answered.

"Ah, you see here's the catch you're a vampire I'm a deaf private investigator these stories always end up tragic" I teased him.

"We could beat the odds" he told me.

"I'm not much of a gambler" I told him. "Anyway, I hate sharing my bed toys" I told him. "Night Hank" I teased before starting to walk away.

"We could cuddle after" he said noticing me still looking at him.

"Not going to happen" I called before turning around.

***

The next morning while Vicki was visiting Mike in the police office I went back to Emmanuel's house. I knocked on the door hopefully. When no one answered I looked in and started to call his name. Just than I looked down to see Emmanuel and the blonde neighbour making out on the front porch. I immediately took out my phone and started taking multiple photos. After he left I went down to that back yard to see Emmanuel pouring a bucket of water over himself. "Hot" I asked pretending not to have seen anything.

"A little" he answered throwing the bucket to the side.

"I'd say a lot" I told him looking at the bucket for a second.

"So Isabel, Marcy, just how many lawn are you trimming around here" I asked.

'You have such great energy Lizzie, you must have many lovers" he said trying to change my topic.

"I saw you with Isabel, Gary saw you with Marcy the police are watching you" I stated.

"I didn't do anything that people didn't want me to do" he told me truthfully. "I cared for Marcy, I didn't hurt her" he answered.

"Who did" I asked.

"I don't know" he answered not telling the full truth.

"See I think you do" I answered just as the brunette lady walked up beside us.

"Cheryl" Emmanuel asked.

"I finished work early and I wanted to talk to you about the fall plantings" she lied. "Any luck with Marcy's murder" she asked me. At these words I looked over a Emmanuel pointedly. Just than they looked over beside me to see the short haired girl standing there.

"Shouldn't you be at work" she asked Cheryl.

"Shouldn't you" she asked back.

Isabel has questions about the new irrigation system" Emmanuel explained lying in every word "Excuse me" he finished before walking away.

"Emanuel was just giving me a little shako primer" I told them. With his I walked over to the flower looking at them curiously. "He said the flower you stated with was in this garden" I asked planning as I went. "Which one is it" I asked. At the second they both said two very different flowers in different ends of the gardens.

"My mistake, the pink one" Sheryl stated lying.

"Thanks" I said before walking away.

***

"These women are lying about the night of Marcy's murder" I stated.

"So we are going to release Henry's mogo on them" Vicki stated.

"I don't have mogo, I have charm" Henry corrected. "Charisma if you would" he stated.

"I would" I whispered before I thought about what I was saying.

"Well whatever it is you're taking it to the golf and country club tonight" Vicki told him.

"A gold club" Henry asked.

"I know, I know but sometime you got to go where the case takes you" I told him.

"Meanwhile Coreen and I got to go back to Richie riches states I want to search the gardener's cottage" Vicki stated.

"I want to search the gardener" Coreen smiled.

"He's our suspect" I reminded her.

"Delicious until proven guilty" Coreen whinnied as Henry took the folder form her.

***

"So you okay with this" I asked as I walked Henry back to his place.

"I've talked to women before" he stated.

"Yah but not as a PI" I stated.

"But I usually get what I want" he reminded me.

"You're not going to you know bite them are you" I asked uncomfortable.

"Are you going to tell me I can't" he asked teasing me about the whole jealousy thing that was forming in my stomach.

"Nope" I thought hoping he'd not here the lie.

"Good' Henry answered.

"It's just not exactly protocol" I thought out loud.

"You are going to tell me that I can't" he answered himself.

"Well it's an investigation not a picnic" I stated.

"Is this really about something I might do or something I didn't" he asked me. I gave him a look not understanding. "The other night when I didn't stay and you showed up at my place" he reminded me teasingly.

"Oh no, no this is completely different" I lied. I looked at him as we walked and his smile grew. "Completely" I lied.

"If you say so" he asked.

"Yah" I confirmed.

"I've got to change" he remembered.

"Okay um call me later" I asked taking the umbrella.

"You got it" he answered walking away. I watched as he walked away until suddenly he turned around. "I'm not going to" he reassured me.

"Bite them" I asked.

"Bite them" he repeated.

***

"All I'm saying is two great guys and each night you're going to bed alone" Coreen told me.

"Mike and I are over" I reminded her as Vicki looked at me accusingly yet questioningly.

"Fine one great guy" Coreen stated.

"Look, I'm just to busy for the messy relationship stuff right now" I tried to make the excuse.

"To busy for the messy, because the working women here sure aren't" Vicki told me lifting the bag of under garments.

"I appreciate your concern guys but I'd appreciate you shutting up even more" I told them. "Well there was this thing the other night" I remembered out loud.

"Who Henry or Mike" Coreen asked.

"There's no Mike" I reminded her.

"Than Henry" she asked thinking I had answered her.

"No" I said too quickly. "Really it was just this real dream" I said "it was like someone was in bed with me running their hand all over my body" I told them.

"No face" Coreen asked.

"Just an impression" I answered "Like the weight of the body pressing down on me" I told them.

"And than what" Vicki asked.

"It felt really real though" I remembered.

"Really real" Coreen asked.

"Real" I confirmed.

"You know Lizzie it sounds like an Incubus" Coreen stated.

"A what Vicki asked.

"Incubus, a sex demon, sort of a virtual vibrator for the Medieval set." She told us.

"Nah, I think it was just dream" Vicki argued. Just than Vicki and Coreen's head shot up at a scream I couldn't hear. "Call the cops" she told Coreen as she darted towards the house. I quickly followed her needing to help as well. I followed Vicki inside the house and up the stairs. When we entered the bedroom we saw a cloaked figure which turned to us on our entrance. Vicki took a swing at it but it knocked her to the side. I did the same thing and soon felt the splintering feeling as my back landed on the wall across the room. Vicki was the first to get up but the figure vanished the second she got to it. With this Vicki checked a pulse just as Coreen and one of the husbands ran up.

"What happened is she alright" he asked.

"Are they on their way" Vicki semi answered.

"On their way" Coreen answered.

"Oh god" the man that just ran up said. I quickly recognized him as her husband.

***

After we were aloud to leave we went to the gold club to see Henry outside playing golf? "Henry" Coreen called. I couldn't say anything because I was too much in shock about him playing golf.

"Please some respect for the game" he told us.

"Lizzie and Vicki fought a demon" Coreen told him as I looked him over again.

"What" he said.

"Something attacked Isabel and we tried to kill it and it knocked her across the room and it had glowing red eyes" I read off of Vicki when I momentarily looked up from observing Henry. "We think it might be Emmanuel" she finished as I lost my self control and started laughing.

"You golf" I asked pointing at him accusingly.

"My father killed the Scottish king yes I golf" Henry answered.

***

"Demons attack night" Coreen searched on the web. "It's kind of a large search to run" Coreen complained.

"It looked like it was sucking the breath out of her" Vicki offered.

"An incubus" Henry offered.

"Yes" Coreen answered.

"Lizzie had a visit the other night you know" Vicki blabbed.

"Lucky" Coreen whinnied.

"He other night when you came over, the hands all over you the hands you hoped were mine" Henry teased.

"Feared" Vicki stated as I was too worked up to say anything.

"Incubus coming from the Latin word incubo meaning burden or weight" Coreen read. "Do I need to explain that part to you" she teased me.

"No, no it's okay I remember" I blushed.

"Check this out the Incubus can be a nasty lover with a sexual organ that was freezing cold, doubly pronged or painfully large" Coreen read.

"Do those two words really belong together" Vicki asked.

"And you think I should take up with the messy" I reminded them.

"An incubus has the power to put everyone in the house into a deep sleep, once she succumbs the women is dragged into hell for eternity" Henry told me. "Comforted, that's how they resisted me" Henry suddenly changed subject. "They were under the influence of an incubus" Henry cheered.

"I thought you were irritable" I teased.

"You're resistant" Vicki teased.

"The incubus got there first" Henry explained.

"Some excuse" I teased.

"Look it looks like one of the item at Cheryl's house" Vicki waved over.

"She has an incubus idle" Coreen asked.

"Sort of there her husbands" Vicki answered picking up her camera.

"That doesn't make sense idles are used to worship" Henry told us.

"Yes but they're also used to summon demons like the creep who did this to me" I remembered.

"Somebody summoned an incubus that killed Marcy and Isabel" Coreen asked.

"Wait your asking the wrong gal about that but find out more about these idles and get me a meeting wit Cheryl" Vicki stated.

***

The next day after getting the information from Vicki I was forced to talk to Mike for her. "Okay shoot" Mike asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Okay, I know you hate this stuff Emanuel might be an incubus" I tried hopefully.

"What is that a special interest group" he asked.

"No a type of sex demon" I answered as he jumped with his coffee.

"No Lizzie I know what it is I read, I watch TV I know all about these things" Mike told me "there just fiction, myth, stories" he told me.

"Like Henry" I reminded him.

"Speaking of which where is he? Attacking women in bed sounds like his kind of thing don't you think" he asked.

"No, no don't mistake this for something that it's not" I told him.

"You mean don't mistake an incubus for a vampire" he asked. With these words worry flashed across as he closed his eyes annoyance written across his face. "I can't believe I just said that" he told himself.

"All I'm saying is if you find Emanuel just be careful that's all" I stated.

"Yah we'll find him alright and when we do we'll put him away for life" he told me.

"Yah, but how do you lock up an incubus, anyway" I asked.

"You're the expert why don't you tell me" Mike asked.

"I'll get back to you on that" I told him thinking it over.

"Lizzie what are you scheming" Mike caught on.

"Nothing" I lied putting on the innocent act "I'll be in touch".

***

As I sat on the bed feeling overly exposed as I watched Coreen and Vicki put plants around the bed as Henry made a chock circle. "Well if this doesn't work at least it smells nice" Vicki stated.

"So now what I just wait" I asked.

"I know this is going to e hard for you but try to be in an open and receptive mood" Coreen told me.

"Okay open and receptive to a demon coming to kill me, sure" I thought out loud questing their sanity. The next second before I could even react I felt a familiar set of lips against mine feeling as if they were trying to meld into mine. I couldn't resist the erg but as I went to put my arms around him he pulled away.

"Open yet" he asked me glaring over my shoulder. I looked around to see Mike standing at the door looking between us.

"So this is your trap" Mike asked.

"Henry was out of line" I told him turning back around.

"Sorry" Henry falsely apologized standing up and pointing at Mike. "How did you get in" he asked. With this he waved a pair of keys in front of my face.

"Hey you were suppose to give those back" Vicki told him trying to grab them from him.

"Sorry" Mike tried apologizing falsely as well.

'What are you doing here any way" I asked.

"Well I figured you could use a little professional help" he answered.

"She's already got it" Henry told him taking a step forward.

"No I said professional help not blood sucking bastored son of the king help." He said as I realized he had caught on the Henry's history. "I looked it up Fitzroy" he told him.

"He reads" Henry told me pretending to be in shock.

"Yah you two are going to be big help" I thought out loud.

***

Later that night I woke up to the same body weight as before this time though it had a face. The second I realized it was Emanuel I let out a scream as I pushed my way out of the bed and across the border. Emanuel tried to force himself across the border but stopped by the field. Within seconds Henry, Mike and Coreen stormed through the door mike with his gun drawn. Henry and Emanuel tried to have a stare down both crouched low to the ground. "Okay so we caught and incubus now what" I asked.

"I must say Lizzie I am disappointed in you" Emanuel told me.

"You should try it from my side" I said pulling the sheet up my body for coverage as I stepped behind Henry. He than turned to Coreen putting out his hand before Mike stopped her.

"Look we know what you are demon but why would you kill Marcy and Isabel" Vicki asked.

"It wasn't me I care for these women I mean it makes no sense for me to harm them I have food, shelter, sex" he told us.

"And look at him" Coreen added. With this Emanuel reached for her again but Henry pushed her behind his moving body.

"So you just get pulled through to this side and decide to take on physical form" I asked.

"Pretty much" he answered once again starring down Henry.

"But why, what is so great about this world" I asked moving around to see his face more clearly. At these words he looked away from Henry and at me.

'These women, so tough by day, at night with me they were vulnerable" he answered. "They responded to me, needed me" he continued. I could feel that, I could feel that within you too Lizzie, you're longing" he finished.

"I have no longing" I lied though I glanced at Henry subconsciously. T these words Emmanuel gave me a doubtful look. "There is no longing" I repeated. "Okay I have been thinking about getting a dog" I lied again trying as hard as I could to change the subject.

"You don't have to explain" Emanuel said.

"No explain" Henry and Mike said at the same time.

"The women" Vicki reminded them.

"Okay I made a difference in there sleeping lives I wanted to make a difference in their days" he told us.

***

After I slipped on a shirt we exited the room so we could talk privately. "He's lying, he's a demon it's like breathing to them" Henry declared.

"Yah unlike vampires" Mike added.

"Focus" I reminded them.

"Alright Cheryl's confession has him outside of Mercy's house at the time of the murder" Mike stated.

"Okay let's say he didn't do it" I asked

"Okay there were a dozen other idles at that house maybe we're looking at the wrong one" Vicki back up.

"I maybe able to help there you said to find out what I could so" she said handing out papers.

"A doll did it" Mike asked

"Did you miss the part where the demon showed up" Henry asked.

"Did you miss the part were you started talking about dolls" Mike asked.

"Idles" Coreen corrected.

"The same rules thy just don't apply anymore Mike" Vicki stated.

"Yah I get that Vick "he answered. "Tiny little killers ah that's not such a stretch now is it" Mike tried teasing Henry.

"Tell me detective do you sleep with your windows open" Henry threatened.

"I repeat focus" I snapped at them.

"So than whose' our hooded killer" Vicki asked.

"It maybe her, she's one of the furies" Coreen answered "the angry ones".

"Relative of yours" Henry asked Mike.

"Stop it" I snapped at them.

"From Greek mythology" Coreen continued after a pause. "Sybaris says it's probably the oldest piece in the collection this one seems to be Megara she attacks whoever your jealous of" Coreen finished.

"Well Gary was jealous of his wife admittedly so" Vicki stated.

"Was it Isabel's husband jealous of her" Mike asked

"Not so much" Vicki answered.

"All the women were jealous of each other" Henry stated.

"Isabel was the focus of that I mean she was spending the most time with Emanuel" I noted.

"Yah but there's no pattern here" Mike told us.

"Listen to this in the myths Megara response to the strongest feelings of jealousy not necessarily the person who summoned her" Coreen told us.

"So either there passing around this idle" Mike started.

"Or someone hasn't learn how to use it properly yet" Henry finished as he walked out to the other room to pick up the demon

"I think I know who" Vicki stated.

***

As I got out of the car quickly following Henry I saw Mike and Henry resume their fighting. "You're a child Celluci cutting me off at the light" Henry snapped at him.

"You've been driving for what 90 years and you still chock at a yellow it's pathetic" Mike retorted.

"Okay boys we have a murder to stop" I told them. With this we walked in Emanuel and Vicki leading with me behind Henry and Mike. When Mike entered in he pushed Henry to the side which caused Henry to push him back.

"Alright that's it" Mike snapped.

"What you going to do, shot me" Henry asked.

"If you can't control yourself somebody else will" Mike warned him as my frustration continued to build up. With this Henry reached out to Mike's jacket which caused him to push him off.

"Hey, get a grip" I told them. With this Henry seemed to fight the erg to attack Mike which caused me to step in-between them and push him away. Let's just say you'd have more luck pushing a brick wall. "Henry cut it out" I told him. Finally he stepped back Just than a woman walked into the room with wavy black hair, pale skin and a quickly removed cape. She went after Henry first as he hit her she hit him back causing him to fly into the table behind him. At this Mike started shooting at her but they didn't even slow her down. Megara walked up to Henry and picked him up trying to suck the life out of him. Just than one of the husbands ran down stairs trying to order Megara around.

"Not them, I'm the angry one" he cried.

"It's a jealousy demon you idiot" I snapped at him Just than I looked back to see Henry smile slightly before speaking.

"Sorry love already dead" he told her before bashing his head against her.

"Mike" Vicki cried as she ran at the demon. She quickly got knocked to the side as I went for it to. I wasn't much help either before I felt the piercing pain in my head. I looked up warily to see Megara pulling Henry's head back painfully. Suddenly she disappeared as Vicki smashed the idle. I quickly ran to Henry making sure he was still alright.

***

Soon other police cars came to the house as Mike and I had an awkward conversation. I'm glad I'm not the one writing the report" Vicki said as she headed off to give us some privacy.

"Murder by jealousy demon in second degree yah it writes itself" Mike thought out loud sarcastically. "So what about him" Mike asked looking over in Henry's direction.

"Henry's free to do as he wants" I answered though my heart told me what I wanted him to do.

"No the other freak, is he sticking around or what" Mike told me.

"He hasn't broken any laws" I reminded him.

"No just a couple of hearts right" Mike answered looking at me questioningly. At his I looked over at Henry and Emanuel to see them flirting with the wives.

"Oh I think he can cure them" I answered. "And Henry can break a few more" I whispered.

"I was talking about the husbands" Mike smiled at me.

"I knew that" I played along.

"Still freak facture aside it still does come down to human emotions doesn't it" Mike asked.

"Yah jealousy" I answered knowing now that we were on this train it was time to ride it. "Seemed to be a lot of that flying around tonight" I stated to mike as I felt my own little jealousy demon grow in my stomach as I glanced at Henry flirting with one of the wives.

"Lizzie, I'm not jealous of Henry, I have Vicki, I'm just worried about you" he finished.

"Well you know I always work better with a partner with ears" I told him.

"Maybe, there's a lot about Henry that you don't know" Mike stated.

"And you do" I asked. "Look I know that every time I've needed him in my corner he's been there. And All I know is that I loved him and I'm starting to realize I probably always will" I continued feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Reminds me a lot of somebody I used to go out with" I told him just as I saw Vicki and Henry walking up. "Just trust me on this" I asked him.

"I do trust you" he said "It's him I don't trust" he finished the last part in hand language. I ignored that last part and smiled over at Henry lightly.


	7. Heart of Ice

Heart of Ice

The second I walked into the office the next day I saw Coreen trying to keep control a homeless person. I looked over t Vicki questioningly as she said "Hey I know you, this is the pan handle queen of Young and Carlton" Vicki stated.

"Yah and you were the only decent cop on that beat, yah I work Yorkville now, less coins mores bills" she told her. "Annie Howard word on the street is that you went private, I looked you up" she told us.

"Well I hate to break this to you but if you're going door to door you might have picked the wrong door" I told her.

"My friend Francine was killed last night people just keep getting killed" she told us.

"How do you know they're being killed" Vicki asked her taking a seat next to her.

"Some of them would just disappear and last night I heard Francine screaming and than she was gone too" she told us.

"How many people are we talking about here" I asked

"Frankie, Tyrell and Lynda" she started listing "Four at least maybe more" she finally answered.

"Okay Annie we have to call the police" Vicki said standing up and heading for the phone.

"You were a cop you know that they're not going to listen to us" Annie argued to Vicki.

"Maybe they'll listen to you, Vicki I don't know which one of us is going to be next. I can pay you some of us hooked in and we got almost 100 bucks" she told us handing over a pile of bills and coins.

"It's okay I'll open an account" Coreen said. "Do you want me to take it" Coreen asked as she took the money from Vicki's full hands.

"Right, ah take a big breath" I told her trying to calm Annie down "and we're just going to start from the beginning" I told her.

Later on we headed out to the area where Annie held residence to see a small tent and a few things. "She lived here" I asked.

"Francine didn't like crowds actually she didn't like individuals either, not a people person" Annie answered.

"Did you notice anyone new around the park lately anyone on or off their meds" Vicki asked.

"People are in and out, on and off" Annie answered.

"What about anyone that might have had a specific beef with her" I asked.

"Not with her or any of the others" Annie answered "It's just someone who likes hurting people" she told us as we kneeled down beside the nearly empty tent.

"Where's her stuff" I asked.

"She had some good stuff man" Annie answered "some things almost new".

"If something happened to her that's evidence" Vicki asked almost to quickly for me to read.

"Nobody killed her for it if that's what you're getting at" she told her.

"Annie look I believe you I just need some kind of proof that someone took her" Vicki told her as I stood up and started to look around.

"What's this" I asked looking down at the wet area of leaves that were al in a certain direction.

"It looks like drag marks" Vicki answered following it as well. We followed it down to an abandoned drain system. Annie pointed to a bag father down the system. "That's the kind of evidence we need" Vicki stated. With this Annie went to pick it up but I quickly stopped her.

"No, don't touch that you don't want your finger prints on that" I told her.

That evening I went over to Henry hoping for some kind of help with the sewer system. I walked in to see him working on his graphic novels. I stood over him know he knew I was there and waited till he turned his head ever so slightly so I could read him and spoke. "Do you know what it's like to draw with someone reading over your shoulder" he asked me.

"It makes you want to stop working and discuss my case" I asked.

"I have a deadline, if this book isn't into the printers by the end of the month my editor's going to kill me, again" he said throwing his pencil to the side in frustration and looking at me.

"So much for a timeless existence as one of the children of the night" I told him

"Welcome to the 21st century" he answered before continuing with his work.

"Look Henry these people need are help" I told him.

"Another day at the office" he answered barely addible from the side of his face.

"What the little prince doesn't help the homeless" I asked rudely. With this I saw his hand waver before his head shot up and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I wondered Europe for years after the Great War, I know what it's like to have nothing" Henry told me. With this he looked down at his papers before finally putting his pencil down and turning towards me again. "What do you need" he asked.

"Well I've called the police in on this but I just think that a vampires nose for blood will find things in the sewer that they will miss" I answered.

"Sewer" he asked "well you didn't say anything about a sewer" he stated leaning towards me teasingly.

"That's because I was saving the best for last" I told him putting my hand on his cheek subconsciously. Within less than a second I realized he was leaning forward up towards my lip so I quickly pulled away. "I need to meet Annie at the coffee shop around the corner, but I will call you later" I remembered.

"I'm going alone" he asked his body lean following me.

I walked into the police office t see Vicki and Annie sitting at Mike's desk admiring a picture while Mike sat there looking bored and annoyed. Just than I saw Annie put the picture down giving Mike an "if looks could kill" look. 'I picked his up at the park, it's Francine's it's covered in blood" I told Mike. With this Annie suddenly got up and Vicki and her headed over to the side.

"Yah and it's covered in blood and you have no victim" Mike told me.

"I have half a dozen witnesses that herd screams" I stated uncomfortable on the hearing subject.

"Lizzie, come on you've talked to Vicki you know how this is going to play out. Even if I get a statement by the time I need her in court she's going to be gone, she going to be on something, she's going to be off her meds" Mike told me.

"Mike I just handed you a bloody bag" I reminded him "Annie says there are 4 people missing maybe more we might be dealing with a serial killer" I told him.

"Or this Francine women decided to move into the sewer cut herself on a grate or she OD" Mike said suddenly stopping and looking down. I glanced over to see Crowley start walking away again. "Look Liz I just have a really full case load right now okay" Mike lied.

'Okay than give me someone who can spare an hour" I told him.

"I can't sell this" Mike told me.

"Send out a uniform at least to bag and tag the evidence" I argued.

"Why don't you handle it" he asked me.

"Fine, loan me the forensic team and I'll get right on it" I told him angrily and sarcastically.

"Alright you know what I'll make a deal with you, okay" Mike stated. I will help you with your case if you help me with mine" Mike offered though I knew there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Still need us for the tough stuff huh" I asked.

"There's something I want to show you, follow me" he told me standing up. I looked over to Annie and Vicki who looked at me questioningly.

"5 minutes" I hand signalled. With this I followed Mike into the empty coroner's room guessingly. The second we entered Mike pulled down a sheet revealing a dead woman with two familiar puncture marks on her neck. "This isn't Henry he doesn't do this" I told Mike pulling the sheet back over her face.

"Oh really, fang boy doesn't eat" Mike asked.

"He doesn't kill" I answered him from experience.

"He tell you that" Mike asked not realizing where I was speaking from. With these words I fell silent which was all the info Mike needed. "You've never even asked him have you" Mike asked.

"I trust him" I told Mike. His caused Mike to laugh falsely before speaking.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lizzie Nelson" he asked sarcastically.

"Henry is not a killer" I told him firmly.

"No" he asked before saying the two questions I feared most. "And how do you know so much about his drinking habits" before pausing. "How many times has he sucked you blood Vicki" he finally asked. At these words I fidgeted uneasily.

"Do you really want to know" I asked. "More than once" I roundly answered.

"Are you insane" Mike asked.

"The first time was when he was dying" I told him.

"Any idea who he was with two nights ago" he asked me as I thought back.

"Two nights ago he was with me" I answered.

"All night" Mike asked.

"Most of it" I told him.

"Well I hope I never need you as an alibi" Mike stated. "Listen and read I got a body with two puncture wounds, no blood and no sign of struggle even if I didn't believe in vampires I'd be thinking vampire" Mike told me. "So help me out here Liz, is it Henry your new "partner" or are we talking about some kind of blood sucking convention in town" he asked.

"Maybe it's a wannabe or a cult, maybe it's another demon" I offered.

"Okay fine, if Henry didn't do this than he won't mind helping me out will he" Mike asked pushing my fears.

"I sure hoe not" I whispered.

What the hells a Wendigo" Vicki asked.

"Hunger, pure hunger" the aboriginal man across from us said.

"It doesn't happen to drink blood does it" I tried to ask but fell quiet when I felt Henry's questioning eyes fell on me.

"It eats your flesh, cracks you bones sucks out the marrow" he answered.

"They'll teach their own" Henry said.

"So what is it than some kind of animal" Vicki asked.

"Some say Wendigo was lost man in the woods, cannibal spirit came into him kept him alive, killing other lost souls he'd meet, killed Francine" he answered.

"How do you know that" Vicki asked.

"Did you see it" I asked

"We met before" he answered. "When I was ten my father took me out to shot a deer, there was no deer. There was a sound like the wind yet not like the wind" he told us. "My father went to meet it and that's when it took him, that's when I saw it and it saw me" he continued. "I grabbed a branch out of the fire to keep it back but it never came for me" he told us. "Next day they found my fathers bones" he finished. "Do you believe in destiny Ms. Nelson" he asked.

"Not a big fan" I answered.

"My people say when you see Wendigo you're marked for death no matter how far you run it'll find you" he told us.

"You can't believe it followed you here" Henry said.

"Maybe it just moved here for better hunting" he answered before getting up to leave. "But maybe if it had of killed me back than all these other people would still be alive" he told us turning back around. With this Vicki walked up to him saying something that I couldn't read but I could defiantly read his words. "I like it outside it's my home" he responded to Vicki before turning and walking out.

"Do you two believe him" Vicki asked.

"He wasn't lying" I told her.

"I believe that he believes it" Henry answered.

"Great aboriginal cannibal spirits infesting city ravines" Vicki stated.

"Maybe he's got the right idea, maybe somebody should put up a hunting party." Henry stated surprising me.

"That's the spirit" I told him.

"Actually us not being the somebody I was referring to" he told me. "My book still has four pages that need inking the police can handle this Lizzie, Vicki" he told us.

"Okay Mike did say he would look into it for me" I said knowing I had my half of the deal to do.

"Good" Henry said seeming surprised too.

"I had to make a little deal though" I told him. "He's got a body, puncture wounds on the neck, no blood he wants to talk to you about it" I said feeling my bravery quickly fade as I saw Henry's happiness plummet.

"Imagine that" Henry stated.

"Henry you're the only vampire he know" Vicki backed me up. Just than Henry was directly in front of me starring down at me angrily.

"What do you think" He asked.

"That you didn't do it, it's just a conversation nothing to worry about" I told him.

"That's what my father said to Ana Boolean right before he took her head" he told me walking away.

The next evening was highly tense and aggravated. "How do we do this, do you hit me with phone book until I confess" Henry asked Mick.

"Yah if you like" Mike answered taking off her coat. "You ever meet her" Mike asked pointing the picture of the dead girl.

"She's not exactly my type" Henry answered truthfully.

"Oh and what exactly is your type Henry O negative." Mike asked as Henry stood up at the challenge before turning away.

"Mike what are you doing he's trying to help" I asked him.

"That a vampire bite" Mike asked ignoring me.

"It might be" he answered turning back around.

"It might be or is" Mike asked.

"I told you already I've never met her" Henry told him.

"Any other vampires in town I should know about" Mike asked.

"We don't all belong to the same book club" Henry answered. "Now I've answered your questions are we done" Henry asked.

"Not quite" Mike answered. Before throwing another pile of folders on the table. "Any of these ladies look familiar" he asked.

"What is this you going to try and pin every cold case in the file on him" Vicki asked.

"No just the ones I think he might actually have done" Mike answered standing up after opening all the files.

"If I'm going to kill someone I'm not going to be that sloppy about it" Henry said an obvious threat to him.

"Really, maybe it's an accident huh" Mike offered. "You know ah, you start going at it things get a little to frisky before you know it" Mike told him.

"If I take the life I remember it" Henry told Mike.

"Let's test that shall we" Mike stated.

"You know what Mike this is enough" I stated standing up myself. "he's answered your questions" I finished but Mike picked up photo anyway.

"Delphine" Henry remembered.

"Old friend" Mike asked.

"Where'd you get this" Henry asked.

"You first, did you kill her" Mike asked.

"Yes" Henry answered as I felt my world crumble down. "And now unless you want to try to charge me with something that happened in 1944 we're done here" Henry told him walking away.

With this Vicki, and a still angry Henry and I went back to the sewer to see if we could find anything else. When we got out of the car Henry stopped at the door looking around distrustfully. "Don't worry Annie will watch your ride" Vicki stated. Henry gave no answer but started walking ahead.

"Henry" I asked without an answer. "Are you ever going to talk to me again" I asked.

"Are you going to tell me why you had Celluci do your dirty work" Henry asked turning back around on me.

"No he told me he just wanted to ask me about the girl he found the other night I had no idea he was going to ambush you" I defended myself. "Who was the women in the old photo" I asked after a long pause.

"It was a long time ago" he answered.

"What about those other women though" Vicki asked "If you didn't know them why not just say so" she finished.

"Who says I didn't know them" Henry asked though he was just trying to scare us. As I walked past Vicki I noticed she said something I wasn't suppose to see. "Maybe Mike was right" she whispered. With this we followed Henry down the sewer trying to see any signs of life. Suddenly Henry reached out stopping me from moving. Just than he spun around to see the Aboriginal from before. "You should go back" Henry told him.

"It's my fight" he complained. Just than Henry's head spun back around facing the other way.

"What is it" I asked.

"Death" he answered. With this we continued into a larger room filled with piles of skeletons

"Oh god" I gasped. Vicki went over and picked up a dirty jacket before suddenly Henry spun around turning vampire. With this I looked at the exit to see it blocked by large, white, disfigured man. Henry got pushed to the side as Peter broke from our grasp. Just as he dropped his torch the monster went after him dragging his body away. I followed Vicki out of the sewer hoping to find something but finding nothing. "Why did it let us go" I asked finally looking over at Henry to see him looking weak and holding his neck.

"It has its food" Henry answered. Vicki must have said something because she started to head back in. Just than Henry removed his hand to show his neck ripped and torn at.

"What's the matter you're not healing" I asked.

"I lost too much blood I need to feed" Henry answered. With out even thinking twice about it I pulled down my sleeve and pushed it at him only to have him push it away. "I wasn't asking, I'll drop you tow down town" he told us heading for the car.

"No Peter says that once this thing sees you you're marked for death" Vicki stated.

"What does that mean we have a new stalker" I asked.

"That's one version" Coreen answered.

"Great before you know it the supernatural types are going to have to line up to take a shot at us" I added pointing at Vicki and I.

"Henry too you guys should stick together" Coreen added.

"That's a bit complicated right now" I told her.

"Is there anything else on the Aboriginal connection" Vicki asked.

"What's Peter's heritage" she asked.

"You know I never thought to ask. What difference does that make now" Vicki finished.

"The Wendigo has over 60 names and twice as many stories about how it is and why and how to stop it" Coreen told us. "If it is Peter's Wendigo maybe I can narrow down the options all the myths are culturally specific" she finished.

"Okay best guess how do we kill this thing" I asked.

"We need to try silver bullets" Coreen answered.

"Come on even I know that's werewolf thing" Vicki stated.

"A lot of cultures believe that silver has mystic properties, I've got a documented case from 1864 where the Ojibwa went hunting for the Wendigo with silver bullets" Coreen explained.

"They have documented cases" Vicki asked.

"How cool is that" Coreen answered.

"Well I guess I'll be melting down grandma's bracelet tonight" I said.

"Also a lot of cultures believe that Wendigo's hearts are made of ice or turn to ice or freeze some people say that's a metaphor but there are stories about burning Wedigos or boiling them alive" she said as it clicked.

"Wait that's it when Peter was little he hid by the fire when Francine was killed Annie was by the fire it's afraid of fire" I told them. "It didn't go after Peter until after he dropped his torch" I continued.

"That's why it lives up north it can't stand the heat" Coreen said.

"Well that's great all we need now is a flamethrower" Vicki joked.

"Done, all I'll need is an hour" Coreen said surprising me. "I made one last year for a party" she finished.

"Of course you did" Vicki said.

That night I went to Henry's to see him looking healed and less angry for a second. "You look better have a nice dinner" I asked.

"The bodies in the next room if you'd like to take a look" Henry said angrily.

"Yah I'll take your word for it" I cringed. "Listen Henry we got to go back" I told him.

"Into the sewer to kill an unkillable spirit' he said.

"Unless you have a better idea" I asked.

"Not going into the sewer" he offered. "This isn't your problem Lizzie" he told me.

"Henry I have an obligation" I told him.

"One hundred dollars that's all it takes to risk your life" Henry asked.

"Actually it was ninety-eight dollars and fifty eight cents" I corrected. "look Henry it killed Peter and it's going to keep killing, I mean who's going to go out there and stop it, the police aren't going to go near this" I asked.

"Why does it have to be you" Henry asked.

"There are things out there that people can't or won't see now that I've seen them I'm not just going to walk away" I answered him.

"You know how I survived 500 years" he asked.

"Mega dosses of vitamin C and complete danger avoidance" I guessed.

"Picking my battles" he answered.

"Than if I were you I would put your coat on because if Peter was right the Wendigo seeing us means we are firmly on the entree section of his menu" I told him.

"One doesn't win an argument with you" he went to ask but I put up my hand stopping him.

"Don't even bother" I told him.

That night when we got to the sewer I tested the flame thrower on a near by tree before looking over at a starring Vicki and Henry. "If I had any doubt about your plan see that certainly delays them" Henry told me as I burned a second tree.

"Bring on the Wendigo" Vicki stated.

"I better let you lead I don't think I can trust my back anymore" he stated.

"Henry don't do this I don't judge you" I whinnied.

"How generous than what does it matter what I've done my life is my business I drink blood or I die" he told me.

"You choice to be a vampire" Vicki told him.

"I choice to give my life to be with the women I loved I choice to experience 100s of years of human history and every time I feed I am choosing to live" he told us. "What is your choice Vicki" he asked her. At these words I turned around and walked away down into the sewer. As we walked down I paused as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you just ask me what you really want to know" Henry asked me.

"What is it that I really want to know" I asked looking away momentarily.

"About the women in the photo Delphine" he answered.

"I'm not sure I want to know" I admitted.

"She asked me to turn her and I did" he answered causing me to stop moving. "But you have to understand I have killed people and I will kill again it is part of who and what I am. I was raised to be a king, I learned the art of war when children today are learning to color" he explained.

"I thought I had a dysfunctional childhood" I thought out loud.

"I killed for my country and I killed for honour and when I met Christina I became much more intimate with death" he told me.

"Couldn't you control it or something" I asked slowly walking forward.

"When you turn you don't see people anymore, you see prey. I spent a long time learning to control my impulses but I'm not human Lizzie, and every once and awhile some bodies got to die" he told me as Vicki looked back at us with a new unknown determination. As we turned a corner I asked the first question that came to my mind.

"You going to be able to smell him right" I asked.

"Maybe" he answered.

"Think reassuring face" I told him.

"This is your plan" he reminded me.

"You're the one that was learning military strategy in his diapers you must have some ideas" Vicki teased.

"I'm not the one that needs to be worried Vicki it's not my blood he'll be able to smell" he said leaning towards me.

"Good work on the reassuring face" I told him just as we entered the larger room. "It's not here" I said continually looking around.

"It's here" Henry told us. Just than the Wendigo dropped from the ceiling meters away from me. I blasted fire at it but suddenly the flamethrower decided to stop.

"Not working" I cried as it darted at me. Before I could react though I found Henry standing in front of me. Henry kept its attention before turning towards me momentarily.

"Use the electricity light it up" Henry ordered. Vicki went to pull the electrical pipe out until I stopped her realizing Henry was still in the water.

"Get out of the water" I cried.

"Do it" Henry argued just as Vicki pulled out the wire. At that very second Henry fell out of the water as the Wendigo flew backwards.

"You okay" I asked running over to him.

"Fine" he answered pushing me off. Just than I looked over to see the Wendigo standing up again.

"You got to be kidding me" I asked as Henry pushed me behind him. Just than it got at shot at a few times before blowing up.

"Mike" I asked.

"How did you" Vicki asked.

"Silver bullets, Coreen said they'd come in handy" he answered.

"Mike" Vicki asked.

"Yes Vicki" Mike responded answering a question I didn't know of.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"I have something, for Henry" he answered looking over at him. With this he walked over to Henry and pressed something against his chest which caused him to gasp in pain and press against the wall. When I tried to go after them Vicki held me back forcefully. As Henry fell to the ground Vicki let me go but mike kept me back.

"What did you do" I cried. Just than I noticed older men walk into my vision. I noticed Henry try to pull away from him but couldn't from the pain. "What did you do" I snapped at him.

"Henry has killed too many people" Mike answered. With this I took a step towards the man but stopped when he pulled out a gun.

"You let him go" I ordered him.

"The vampire's whore you think I haven't seems the devils marks" he asked me. "Sorry detective" he said to Mike as I looked back at him.

"This isn't part of our deal" Vicki said which surprised me that she was apart of this too. I glared at her for a minute before turning back

"What are you doing to him" I asked.

"If you care about this creature do as I stay" he answered. "Give me you gun and lock those gates with your handcuffs" he told Mike.

"Mike don't" I said looking down at Henry who looked in severe pain. Mike reluctantly threw his gun down as he closed the bars and locked them. "You bastored" I growled. He ignored me completely but spoke to Mike again.

"The key" he told him. With this Mike threw the key at him as the man bent down and picked up Henry and dragged him away. Once he was out of sight I felt Mike put his hand n my shoulder but I pulled myself away. I than felt Vicki grabbed my hand before I turned to them.

"Don't say a word" I snarled as the tears took over.


	8. Heart On Fire

Heart on Fire

As I dragged myself out of the sewer drain I walked away angrily before turning to my sister and a guy I thought I could trust. The second he got all the way out of charged at him and hit him with all my might before turning to Vicki and considering doing the same. "You stupid son of a bitches" I snarled.

"You through" he asked after a pause.

"Who was that guy and what did he want with Henry" I asked.

"He said he could help Henry to cure his urges" Mike answered.

"And you bought it" I snapped at him.

"Yes we bought it" Vicki answered "just like I bought all of your cyco voodoo nonsense ever since you hooked up with him" she snarled.

"Maybe just maybe if you two weren't obsessed with Henry and you did your job" I told him.

"Hey I am doing my job" Mike snapped at me "and if you wore the shield you'd be doing exactly the same thing Henry is a killer plan and simple" he told me.

"He's my lover and I have to go do what my I do when my partner and lover is in trouble" I snapped heading away. I quickly turned around as I felt a shoulder grab me and swung again hitting Mike square in the face again. After a second he stood up again to talk.

"You'll never find him alone" he told me.

"Oh what now you want to help me find Henry" I asked.

"No, no I want Javier Mendoza that's who we want" Vicki said walking up as well.

"Than from this point forward what you two know I know if either of you two hold out on me I swear to god you live to regret it" I warned them.

"Anything else" Mike asked after a pause.

"Until I find him you're my chofer" I told him.

"And me" Vicki asked.

"You just stay the hell out of my way" I told her.

"Look Coreen just get down here as fast as you can I'll explain everything than" I told her" I told Coreen as I hung up the phone. 'If this guy wanted him dead why not just kill him in the sewer" I asked.

"He wants to kill him somewhere else" Vicki offered.

"Hey that thing that you slammed into his chest it took him down fast what the hell was it" I asked. With this he said something that I knew I must have read wrong. "I know you didn't say Illuminate the ass whole" I stated. With this Mike repeated himself but it still came out the same. "Pardon" I asked still not recognizing it.

"Just write it down she can't read it off your lips" Vicki told him as Mike grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down.

"Illumination del soul" I asked.

"It looked like a sun it had eight rays of light I guess they were" Vicki offered.

"Eight are you sure" I asked starting to write.

"Yah it reminded me of a compass" Mike agreed "it had a face on it and I think it was made out of gold" he continued.

"Okay" I thought out loud.

"He said it wasn't going to hurt him it was just going to weaken him" Mike told me.

"Okay we'll get Coreen on this as soon as she gets here" I thought out loud.

"What are you doing" I snapped at Mike as he headed for the other room.

"What I'm just going to clean up" Mike said.

"No you can clean up at the station I need you to pull up everything you can about Javier Mendoza I want CPIC Internals, Spanish police" I started listing.

"Okay Lizzie I'm on it" he interrupted heading for the door.

"Alright" I said as he exited.

"What about me" Vicki asked.

"Stay I said stay out of my way" I repeated starring her down angrily.

"We're going to find him" Vicki told me.

"Yah we better" I told her turning around and leaving.

"Don't know her" the stripped told us each word being filled with a lie.

"Take a closer look oaky because she worked this stroll and she's dead now" Vicki told her. With this the lady walked away from us heading over to a man down the street a little. The guy quickly retreated when Mike step in the way making his 6 foot something figure very noticeable.

"Do you mind I need 1200 buck to pay for my kid's dental work" she complained. "800 to fix my transition and I ain't making jack with you three standing around harassing me" she told us.

"You think this is harassment, no harassment would be if I came down here every night you were working and scared off all your potential costumers" I warned her.

"You know I could arrest you for obstructing a homicide investigation, use your paper work and let you spend a fun filled night in Metro west detention" Mike tried to warn her too.

"Oh that is a good one" Vicki said. 'you know there's also the one" Vicki started to say before their head snapped over to the striper.

"Al right, alright" she sighed. With this I picked up the photo again questioningly. "Alright I've seen her once or twice called herself Champagne. Nice enough but not exactly Einstein no protection, no safe calls and she was stoned half the times she was working" she told us.

"Did you ever see her with this guy" Vicki asked picking up another picture.

"I never saw Champagne with him" she said with a familiar face expression.

"You had a date with him" I asked.

"Wait you say this guy" Mike asked.

"When did it happen" Vicki asked.

"Where did he drive you" I cut them off.

"Okay it was about a eek ago he picked me up in a cab took me to an abandoned building I thought he wanted what everyone wants.

"What else" Mike asked.

"There was another woman in the basement" she continued. "Chained to the ceiling, I told him anything weird was going to cost extra he grabs me starts dragging me over to her so I introduce him to my pocket friend" she said suddenly pulling out a small can of pepper spray. I immediately put my hands in the way for protection until she lowered it.

"Why didn't you tell anyone" Vicki asked.

"She was trying to bite me, I thought she was in on the fun" she answered.

"Can you describe the building" Mike asked.

"Some old church" she answered.

"You sure" I asked.

"I've been to church" she told us.

"Can't be that many empty churches around her" Mike stated.

"You need to show us where he took you" I told her.

"I ain't gonna show you nothing princess" she said as she started to walk away. Before the thought even entered my head I had her pinned against the wall threateningly.

"Okay you have tow choices and only one of the has a happy ending" I told her turning ever so slightly so I could read her. "You do know about happy endings right" I asked.

"Is this where you come in good cops" she asked. At this looked back at Mick and Vick challengingly.

"Actually she is the good cop" Mike answered.

"Okay" she finally caved as I released her from the wall. "$75 an hour" she told us.

"You want to be paid" I asked.

"I expect to get paid, money talks or Cassis walks" she told me.

"If you are jerking us around I swear to God" I warned her.

"That's $200 an hour honey" she changed her mind. Before I could say anything else Mike grabbed her and headed her to the car.

"This is the place we went around that way" she said when we soon got out of the car.

"Show us" Vicki stated.

"The deal was to get you to the church here's no guided tower" she said putting her hand out expectantly.

"Pay her" I told Mike.

"Why you're the one that said you'd pay her" mike asked though he still reached for his wallet.

"I don't have that kind of money on me" I snapped at him.

"Oh and I do" Mike asked.

You should" I told him. Suddenly his head turned to the lady again as she spoke.

"I have an idea pay me now and fight about this all you want when you get home" she told us.

"Listen sweet heart we are so not a couple" mike told her.

"Sure you're not" she laughed.

"We're not" I told her.

"Alright fine, I suppose a receipt is completely out of the question" Mike asked pulling out some money. With these words she gave him a duh look. :I guess there's no point in telling either of you two to stay behind" Mike asked. In response I grabbed on of the guns from his trunk and loaded it. "Right" He answered looking me over unsurely.

"I'm not going to shoot you" I told him knowing that look. With this he rolled his eyes as we headed inside. We went inside a second room to see a lady chained to the ceiling. Mike went over and checked for a pulse hopefully.

"There's no pulse" he answered. Just than the woman moved slightly as Mike stepped back pointing his gun up.

"It's the woman Henry turned" I remembered "Delphine". "Where's Javier Mendoza" I asked.

"Feed me" she begged opening her mouth weakly. I glanced back at them before making my decision.

"Oh come on Lizzie you're not going to do it" Mike asked.

"We need her" I told them as I cut my palm and let the blood run into her mouth.

"More" she begged when I pulled away.

"No not until you answer my questions" I told her. "Where's Javier' I repeated.

"Gone" she answered.

"What does he want with Henry" I asked.

"Henry" she remembered, "Forgive me". Just than the window flew open as light burned into the room leaving nothing but ashes in Delphine's place. Within minutes we started looking around at the stuff left behind.

"He left in a hurry" Vicki stated going through some papers.

"He had our number" I said noticing a picture of Henry, Mike, Vicki and I. "I wish we had his" I stated as Mike and Vicki kneeled next to me.

"Nobody should have to die like that" Mike said.

"She wasn't alive remember" I told him.

"No, you know what he mean" Vicki defended.

"To leave somebody, anybody, vulnerable alone like that its evil" Mike explained.

"Hollenbeck Nurseries" Vicki read off of something.

"Doesn't really strike me as a guy that had a hobby" I stated. "What is that' I asked mike as he quickly pulled away from a cup.

"I don't know maybe Mahadaven can take a look at this" Mike answered.

"Hollenbeck Nurseries supplied gazulent to 5 different Chinese herbalists" Vicki told us. "On the upside they're all on Spadina" Vicki finished.

"So we're no closer than we were 12 hour ago" Mike complained.

"We have solved cases with a whole hell of a lot less than this" Vicki tried.

"Alright what do we have" I asked.

"Alright we know that his name is Spanish" Mike stated.

"We know he is or was connected to the Inquisition: Vicki added.

"His last hide out was in a church" Mike said.

"His last hide out was in a church within walking distance from China town" I thought out loud. With this Vicki turned around and grabbed out a map spreading it out on the table as she circled China town.

"This is where we found the vampire" I pointed as Vicki circled it.

"This is where picked up Cassis this is where we found Amy Davison's body" Mike pointed. "That is a pretty small comfort zone to be working in" Mike noticed.

"He's conducting his own little Inquisition" I noticed.

"The guys hooked on ritual so the holy ground is a part of that ritual" Vicki thought.

"He's hiding out in another church" Mike noticed.

"Okay we've got four more churches to go" Mike stated as we exited a church.

"Okay we should split up we'll cover more ground" I stated.

"No, we go together this guys armed and insane" Mike disagreed.

"Same old Saturday night" I stated.

"No Lizzie I'm serious ever since you got those marks on you you've been acting like you're somehow invincible guess what ,you're not" Mike told me.

"No but I think they might be saving me for something else" I told them.

"That's not exactly reassuring" Vicki told me.

"We have no choice right now we have to play he hand that's been dealt" I told them.

"Lizzie you will always have a choice remember that" Mike argued.

"We split up, we cover more ground" I told him.

"I'll go with you" Vicki added in.

"And if one of them finds him" Mike asked.

"We call the other" Vicki answered.

"You'll wait for me" Mike asked.

"Yah we'll wait for you" Vicki answered for me.

As Vicki and I entered another church I noticed the same containers from before. With this I quickly went to hurry in but Vicki stopped. "We have to call Mike" she told me using hand signal.

"You do that" I said making a run for the door. I didn't get more than two feet into the church before I felt a sharp pain and sheer darkness.

The next thing I saw was a dark room surrounded by the stabbing in my head. "Oh, bad idea" I said out loud as I looked over a Vicki to see her tied to a chair as well.

"Yah think" she said when I looked at her. Just than I felt the familiar chill as I started to look around the dark room.

"Henry" I asked. Just than Henry lunged out of the darkness towards me being held back by chains as I cried out "Henry, Henry no".

"Lizzie, Vicki" Henry told himself as he backed away. I quickly realized he had numerous wounds covering his body and he looked deathly pale.

"Oh god what has he done to you" I asked. Just than I noticed Javier standing beside me as I glared at him.

"Revealed his true nature" he told me. With these words Henry lunged and pulled against the chains again. "Behold the beast" he told me as I pushed backyards in the chair. As he slid me forward Henry fought with himself pulling himself away from me.

"We're going to get you out of here" I told him.

"What sins tell me" Henry asked Javier to something he said as he held himself back. "We both know what happened, I came for her that night, I was to late to save her, I heard the words that came out of her mouth" he told Javier who stood behind me in my deaf zone. "her first words as a knew born, the devil had nothing to do with it she only sought to embrace you, to love you, you could have had here for all eternity" Henry said.

"You're a monster" I cried to Javier as he pushed me farther forward. Just than I felt him take the bandage off my hand and throw the blood bandage at Henry. Henry immediately became frenzied as he pushed it away. "Henry" I cried.

"I confess, I confess" Henry said. With this Henry started to say what Javier wanted him to say. "Than I turned her into a creature like me" he copied.

"Henry don't" I begged him.

"A foul beast" he continued. "let her go" he suddenly said. At these words I looked over at Javier momentarily.

"Out of the question" he answered.

"Your confession must be made with good faith and clear conscious it would be remissive of me to take a statement made under dearest" he told him. After you have eaten we will talk again" Javier finished.

"And when's that going to be, 10 years 100 years how long do you keep them like this" I asked.

"I am not Fitzroy's capture when his heart truly seeks salvation he will find the key to his freedom" Javier answered. With these word I glanced at Vicki worriedly to see her speak sincerely angry.

"Oh and of course you're the only one that can tell when he's reached that stage" she said sarcastically. "What a convent argument" she finished

"It doesn't justify murder" I told him.

"You of all people should know no one's innocent" he said pushing e even farther forward. Just than I practically saw Henry's restrain snap as he fought hi way up.

"Henry" I begged.

"Forgive me I can't help myself" Henry begged standing up.

"Just give us a chance to figure a way out of here before you make any rash decisions" I asked. Just as he lunged though Vicki broke from her bonds knocking my chair over which smashed when it landed. Vicki grabbed a piece of wood as I went to stop her but hesitated as I took it. "Henry, Henry don't make me" I begged him as Henry pulled against his restraints. Just than Henry broke from his restraints and disappeared into the darkness. Just than Vicki started banging at the door as she cried to Mike

"Mike get us out of here' I cried as well. Just than I saw Henry approaching meters away. Suddenly Mike slammed in the door way putting himself between Vicki and the biting vampire. Within seconds I jumped beside him trying to remove him from him. "Henry please, please you're killing him" I begged. "Henry stop you're killing him" I begged. With these words we finally released him as Mike dropped to the ground. I touched Henry's face as Vicki darted to Mike's side.

"Turn it clock wise" Vicki hand signalled me as she passed me the key. I quickly turned it as the sun dropped from his chest.

"Are you okay" I asked.

"I will be" he answered before getting up and heading out the door.

"Mike, Mike you okay" I asked darting down across from Vicki.

"God that hurt" Mike suddenly said.

"Are you crazy," Vicki asked "you could have gotten yourself killed".

"Well your welcome" he answered.

"Let's go" I said helping Vicki pick Mike up. Just as we reached a few feet into the hallway Henry stepped out.

"We really need to talk about your drinking problem" Mike stated.

"Clearly I stopped too soon" Henry answered.

"You ah go I head" Vicki stated acting like she forgot something. With this she let go of Mike as Henry lifted him up as well.

"We need to talk" I told Henry as we went.

"Not tonight" he told me firmly as I nodded in acceptance and we continued to drag him onwards. With this we took Mike home and than Henry back to his place before sunrise. "See you tomorrow" he said before the sun took him.

I excepted that answer but the next night I returned to Henry's place before sunset. I waited for less than an hour before Henry walked out of his bedroom. "You're here early" he stated once he saw me.

"We need to talk" I repeated not knowing what else to say.

"What about" he asked.

"About us" I admitted.

"I thought we were just friends" he teased.

"Don't taunt me Henry" I told him before pausing unsure what else to say. "I don't want to be just friend" I admitted taking a step forward and touching his hand. I quickly pulled away though when I felt how cold it was. His skin was only this cold when he was hungry. "You're still hungry" I stated more than asked.

"I fed a lot last night but only barely enough to cover my blood loss" he told me taking a noticeable step back.

"Can you control it" I asked.

"I have before" he answered looking confused.

"No I mean is there any chance you'll splurge again" I asked unsure of how to word the question.

"I was starved last night tonight and I still stopped I am just hungry now" he explained. With these words I unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt showing my neck to him as if it were an invitation.

"It's yours if you want it" I offered. With these words he looked me over seeming in great restraint.

"Do you mind" he asked me uncertainly.

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded" I told him. With this he backed me up into the wall before bending down and biting me. It had been so long since I had been bitten I gasped in surprise as the warm feeling spread through me and my knees buckled. I felt my knees give out as Henry grabbed my hips pulling me up to a better position. Finally he released me seeming slightly more struggled than usual. As he moved his face away he paused in front of mine and I couldn't fight it anymore. Before I fully thought about it I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him putting all my longing and sadness into the kiss that aroused my body more than the bite ever could. Within seconds I felt Henry lift me up against the wall as he returned the kiss. The second I reached for his shirt though I felt the sudden impact of my feet again as Henry stepped away.

"We can't" he told me struggled.

"Why not" I asked.

"I can't make love to you in the spur of the moment again, you just almost died, you just almost say me die your brain is disordered, dysfunctional" he told me.

"I know what I want Henry and that's you" I told him. With these words Henry was suddenly in front of me again kissing my lips with a new passion, a passion I new nothing about but surely wanted to learn.


	9. Stone Cold

A few mornings later I was taking a morning run when suddenly Mike was running beside me. Since the whole Henry thing I hadn't had much conversation with Mike or Vicki but I still said he as he ran up beside me. "Hey" I greeted.

"Hey" he replied. "How far you going" he asked.

"I don't know 10 k" I answered.

"Show off" he teased. "So how's Henry doing" Mike asked after a pause.

"Fine" I answered making sure my grudge was lacing my voice.

"That's good" Mike answered.

"Yah a few snags from the mad monk that almost killed him he was like a kid again" I told him sarcastically. "You know 480 years young, a spring lamb" continued as Mike stopped but I kept running in my spot.

"We're not past this are we" Mike asked.

"We'll be fine it's just Henry almost died that night" I told him stopping my jogging to look at him more clearly.

"Yah well there was a lot of that going on that night" Mike said rubbing his neck noticeably.

"I know it just doesn't make it any easier" I told him.

"Does it hurt" I asked.

"I'm heading back" he stated.

"What" I asked.

"Ah, I'm just, I'm not feeling it today" he answered backing away from me.

"Mike we'll be fine it's just" I called after him as he started to jog back.

***

A few nights later I went to Henry's place with another case and a few nightly plans. I walked into the room to see him painting a picture of Christina determinedly. "So let me get this straight you do this every year" I asked.

"Every year" he confirmed.

"So this is her huh, this is Christina" I asked looking over the picture with jealousy.

"This year's version" he answered.

"What do you think about when you paint" I asked.

"Everything she gave me eternal youth, strength, power. And everything she took away, everything I let her take away" he answered.

"Come on you were 17 years old, she knew what she was doing you didn't" I told him.

"Maybe but she was beautiful and I loved her" he told me as I looked down sadly.

"Well than she was lucky" I stated.

"Aren't you feeling lucky" he asked leaning in and kissing me lightly on the lips before pulling away. Once he pulled away I looked at him questioningly.

"Are you going to go to the night club with me or what" I asked pushing him away.

"Last time we played slue I didn't feel so good" he understated.

"Yah but there's a missing kid that could sure use our help and the last place he was seen happened to be a night club full of drinks to make me compliant and horny" I teased him. At these words his head shot up and looked me over questioningly.

"Well when you put it that way, let me get my coat" he finished. As he vanished into his room I looked the painting over questing it until a thought hit me.

"What happened to the other 480 paintings" I called.

***

With this we went to the club to meet up with Vicki at the gates. "They never card me anymore its tragic" Vicki teased as the bouncer let us in.

"What's tragic is you still care about that" the bouncer told her causing me to laugh slightly.

"Wow a bouncer and a philosopher" Vicki stated walking in. With this Henry and I started to head in until the bouncer stopped us.

"You two I'll card" he told us as I went to reach for my wallet.

"I'm an old soul" Henry stated.

"That count buddy but not for much" he told Henry as I flashed him my card and Henry reluctantly did the same. With this he nodded us in and I turned to look at Henry.

"If they only knew" I asked him. With this we headed into the club filled with flashing lights, and hundreds of bodies. Vicki headed over to talk to some of the people while I went up to the counter and waved over to a dark skinned waitress. "Excuse me" I asked.

"Model" she asked.

"No" I answered.

"Educated guess it's model central here" she told me.

"Yah I know they calculated my body index before they'd let me in" I joked. "So" I asked.

"Brian, Brendan something like that right" she answered unsurely.

"Yep" I answered.

"Crushing on the boss lady, hanging around her when ever she was in the club" the waitress answered.

"Did she return his attention" I asked.

"She gets lots of attention I don't know what she returns to who" she answered lying slightly.

"Alright where can I find her" I asked.

"Private Booth look for the chain curtains, excuse me" she said heading away.

"Thanks" I answered looking around for Vicki and Henry. I quickly found Vicki and went over and told her what I found.

"We should go find Henry" she told me as we looked around again spotting him talking to a young blond slightly yet noticeably younger them me.

"Oh well that's going to cost you" the lady asked just as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him possessively.

"I happen to carry that legal tender" Henry answered looking over at me.

"You busy" I asked giving him a light peck.

"Not anymore" Henry answered.

"What ever happened to beauty before brains" the lady asked looking at me angrily.

"Brains stomped beauties ass" I answered turning and walking away. With this we headed over to the chained curtains. Vicki and I entered in as Henry opened it up for us.

"Ah hey sorry to interrupt my names Vicki Nelson I'm a private Investigator do you mind if we ask you a few questions" she asked the lady sitting as the table as she gave us an obnoxious look.

"Please" the lady nodded.

"Must be hard to get any work don around here" I stated trying to pick up her common mouth movements.

"I've learned to tune out the distractions" she answered rudely. With these words Henry picked up the picture showing it to her questioningly. She took the picture looking it over. "He's quiet beautiful" she told us.

"No shortage of that here" Vicki stated looking outside.

"We cater to the young here and youth is beauty" she told us.

"It is one kind" Henry answered.

"His name's Brendan Ledford he was here Tuesday night" Vicki stated "And than he didn't show up to a booking next day" she finished.

"Maybe he met someone" she offered.

"Doesn't miss bookings" Vicki argued.

"Things happen" she told us.

"So you haven't seen him" Henry asked.

"I meet a lot of people most of them start looking the same after awhile" she lied.

"Do you have any problems with drugs here" I asked.

"I run a clean club" she answered.

"Well like you said things happen you mix hormones, boos" I started.

"Boys will be boys" Henry added.

"Yes they will" she stated her face falling immediately.

"Brendan ever act up with anyone here, you" Vicki asked.

"As I said I don't remember" she lied.

"How about someone acting up with him" Vicki asked not noticing "lots of people would want something from a beautiful boy" Vicki asked.

"You mean sexual predators" the lady asked.

"Yes" Vicki answered.

"If you'd tell me how to spot them I'd stop them but they hide in plan sight now don't they" she told us acting calm but her eyes were scared and lost in memory. "My club is safe Ms. Nelson ask around no ones ever come to harm here anything else" she finished.

"I think we're done here" Henry answered. With this Henry leaned in and said "Thank you" before we headed out of the club.

"She's hiding something" Henry stated.

"He's right" I added.

"Too bad it's not that tattoo" Vicki added.

"When did you become a prude" Henry asked.

"Five minutes ago" Vicki answered.

"Funny that's when the case became interesting form me' Henry answered.

"Alright how do you know she's hiding something" Vicki asked.

"Her heart started beating faster when she said she never met him" Henry answered.

"Oh you're the best lie detector that a girl could have" I said snuggling myself into his arm.

"What about you" Henry asked smiling.

"Well she got a little edgy when you said boys will be boys and she used the term sexual predators not me" I told him.

"So" Henry asked.

"So it shows where her minds at, it's interesting" I told him. "Where was your mind at with that girl" I asked.

"On the job of course and how good you'll look with out close on" he answered.

"Little sister" Vicki reminded Henry.

"Sorry" Henry responded.

"Find anything interesting" Vicki than asked Henry s we paused for a second.

"Possibly, Fox City" Henry answered.

"Fox City" I asked.

***

The next night we went to the owner's home to see if we could find any reference to Brenan being there. "SO the picture of the tattoo proves she knows him" Henry asked.

"Therefore proving she's a liar" Vicki stated.

"And our opinion didn't" I asked.

"Can't hide that note of glee can you" Henry asked Vicki.

"Don't deny me my small pleasures Henry I don't deny you yours" she told him.

"So if we're going to lean on her for more information I call Briscoe" Henry stated.

"Actually we were counting on her not being home" Vicki told him.

"Anyway we're PIs not cops" I told him.

"Colombo than" Henry offered.

"Also a cop" I told him.

"Cannon" he asked.

"You want to be Cannon" I asked. "Fat, bolding" I asked.

"Good point" Henry admitted. Just than he past by me and put his ear to the door listening for a heart beat.

"We good to go" I asked. In response Henry turned to us and tapped his chest to show a heartbeat.

"It's Friday night she should be at her club" Vicki whinnied.

"If it is her there's something wrong her heart beats too slow" he explained to us.

"We proceed with Plan A" Vicki offered as I got out my nail file to pick the lot. Just as I was about to open the door it swung open revealing a smiling Henry.

"Show off" I whinnied. With this we walked into the living room to see Henry push past us pointing at a statue.

"What" Vicki gasped in shock.

"It's a statue" I asked.

"Liz, it's still alive" he told me. Just than Vicki and Henry's head shot to the front door. "Let's go" he told me.

"Wait" I told him "This is our guy" I noted the resemblance. With this Vicki darted out the room to get Henry's car while Henry took it outside to wait. Within seconds Henry's car drove up uncertainly before stopping in front of us. "Can you even see" Henry asked picking up the statue and looking down at her.

"Not much, look get in the car we'll argue about how's driving later" Vick told us. With this I slipped into the back as Henry slid the slightly heavy statue in back with me. Suddenly just as someone ran out just as we drove away.

***

"This is the actual Brendan Ledford in the actual non-flesh" Coreen asked.

"It is" Henry answered.

"So what is she a witch or something" Vicki asked.

"It might be a spell but in the turns to stone department I'm thinking a Basilisk or a gorgon" Coreen offered.

"Right one's an herb the others a cheese" Vicki joked.

"Basilisk half chicken half lizard" Coreen explained "one look and you're stoned".

"The gorgons were sisters, Greek myth" Henry explained.

"Also practiced turning people to stone" Coreen continued.

"Oh wait was one of the named Medusa" Vicki asked.

"You've been reading" Coreen smiled.

"I read" Vicki said insulted.

"Fire arms manuals" I told them.

"If it is a gorgon we're looking at, all Elena has in her arsenal is being Greek no snakes, no ugly" Henry stated.

"And not a lot of Basilisk sightings in town ever actually" Coreen added.

"Never the less I'll keep my eyes open for a chicken lizard" Henry joked.

"Why would you do that" I asked.

"Because we were face to face with the women and we weren't turned to stone" Henry answered walking up to me.

"Oh you're trying to make me keep an open mind aren't you" I asked.

"I know better than to do that, speaking of which Mike was at the house" Henry said as I noticed Vicki and I have the same shocked faces.

"What" I asked.

"Michael Celluci of your acquaintance was at the home of Elena Kannapolis suspected gorgon as we were leaving" he told me. "I saw him" he finished using the little hand language with him to make it perfectly clear.

"It's been 48 hours since the missing persons case was filed homicide handles missing persons so Mike just caught the case" Vicki tried to make an excuse which caused Henry and I to smile.

"Shouldn't he have been in the night club" Coreen asked.

"Regardless it's not a conflict" I told them trying to back Vicki up.

"We share cases with Mike all the time" Vicki added as Mike smiled at us knowingly.

"Shouldn't you be trying to find a way to break this spell or whatever it is" I asked them as they turned away from us laughing.

"There is still a 22 year old boy alive in here and we apparently are the only people that can help him" Vicki added.

***

The next day I couldn't help but make a push at Elena so I went to the club hopefully. I knocked at the door as the bouncer came out to answer it. "Your boss here" I asked.

"No" he lied.

"I thought we had a connection you and I" I teased without response. "Okay Aristotle you can just give her a message than ask her, does her house feel empty" I pushed before turning and walking away.

***

"Was issuing a challenge wise" Henry asked through the phone as I headed back to the office that night.

"Now she knows we're on to her" I answered "Makes most criminals nervous".

"She didn't seem like the nervous type" the screen typed Henry's answer.

"Yah" I answered just as I turned the corner to the office door to see flashlight on in the dark office. "Someone's here" I stated looking away from the phone. With this I hung it up and slowly and cautiously headed inside. Just as I was about to enter the second room I noticed movement off to the side and swung at it as they swung back. I kicked them back as they landed on the floor but they pushed me backwards up against the boxing bag. With this the masked figure got up and knocked the statue down. "No" I cried as it smashed apart and they ran out. As I crawled over to the broken head I coughed at the dust but looked down sadly at the now dead boy.

***

I was sitting against the wall looking around at the dismembered pieces mixed between a crate and the floor when Henry came running in. All of a sudden I saw his feet run up beside me as he looked around at the room. "I was cleaning up and I thought maybe I could put these pieces back together" I admitted to him looking around at it. "I could do that couldn't I" I asked looking up at him as he looked around in shock before sitting across from me. "This is going to be fun call to make" I thought out loud "hey I found your client, he's in a million pieces in a box at my office" I pretended to say.

"Lizzie" Henry tried to say.

"I'll just tell her Brendan left town end of story, she just wanted her money anyway" I told him as I took a sip of the beer I had previously gotten out.

"Maybe you should figure this out tomorrow right now you could use some sleep" Henry told me.

"Yah sleep that's a sweet solution" I joked. "I could sleep half my life away" I said without thinking. "I'm sorry" I apologized realizing what I said. In response he shock his head as if it were no problem. "I mean what is it about being young anyways? Why are we always insanely attracted to the bad boy" I asked looking at him. "The bad girl" I rethought.

"I'm sure Brendan thought there was something more" Henry told me.

"Yah her looks" I thought.

"Beauty isn't everything" Henry told me.

"It's a lot" I told him.

"But when it goes and it does you have to have a deeper connection" he told me.

"Do you think Brendan had that with Elena" I asked.

"Sometimes it only goes one way but you never find out until it's too late" Henry answered.

"Your story with Christina" I asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"DO you think we have a deeper connection" I asked him after a nervous pause.

"I believe we do" he told me. I let these words sink in before I spoke again.

"Mike's looking into the break in at Elena's" I told him "he doesn't do that for a living".

"You think he's interested" Henry asked.

"You saw her" I told him.

"Mike is not that person Liz" he told me.

"None of us are that person anymore, not since we started looking into your world" I told him. After this Henry helped me finish cleaning up the remains and put it on a chair patiently. "Were there statues at the night club" I asked.

"Not that I noticed" Henry answered.

"Did you hear anything" I asked.

"A lot of bodies a lot of heart beat" Henry answered. "There was that one section we didn't get into" Henry remembered.

"The VIP section" I remembered. "I have a bad feeling Brendan's not the only one" I explained to him.

"We can go back and check it out if you'd like" Henry offered. With this I went to my bag and grabbed my camera.

"If there are I want you to take pictures of them" I told him handing it over to him. "Okay see if we can ID them" I finished.

"You're not coming" Henry asked.

"I don't think I'm welcome there, why don't you take Vicki, besides there's something else I have to do" I told him nodding at the box.

***

With this I went into the park with the pieces and a shovel planning on giving Brendan a burial at least. Once I found a reasonable spot I started digging until I dug a whole until it was almost half my height. With this I gently placed the pieces into the whole taking time with each piece. When I reached the face I took longer than usual letting the sadness set in. With this I buried the whole and sat down on a log next to it saying grace in my head.

***

"Where did you get this software" Vicki asked as she watched the computer scan the pictures.

"It would be better if you pretended it wasn't here" Coreen answered.

"Does that say FBI" I noticed.

"We have a match, Ryan Henderson" Coreen stated.

"How does she get her hooks in you" Vicki asked.

"I can't find anyway to turn the statues back it's nowhere in the mythology" Coreen told us.

"Don't all spells end when the witch dies" I asked.

"Spell and witches Lizzie different strokes" Coreen answered.

"But I did research the Medusa myth little deeper and it's actually a really horrible story" Coreen told us.

"Obviously" Vicki stated.

"No for her" Coreen told her. "Medusa is this beautiful young women who Presidion hobbits he follows her to the temple of Athena one day and rapes her very standard operating procedure of the day. Than Athena gets mad about the desecrations of her temple blames Medusa, and turns her into this hideous creature the snakes the stone gave all of it" Coreen tells us. "She gets punished for being rapped" Coreen emphasises.

"So her night club is the temple and anyone attracted to her is punished" Vicki restates.

"Considering to what happened to her the first time" Coreen went to say.

"When I was a cop I had met people who had been through horrific abuse, violence and than there'd be ones that turned it around and use it against other people and cry victim at the same time" Vicki told us. "You know it's a choice and a bad one" Vicki finished.

"She doesn't need to work out her issues by turning kids to stone" I told her.

"You two going to tell mike about this" Coreen asked.

"Mike doesn't want to know" Vicki answered.

"Maybe you should if he's getting busy with the bad lady" Coreen finished.

***

"The mythical Medusa was slain, she died centuries ago" Henry told me later that night when I went to his place.

"Yes and when Presidion killed her some of her spilled blood was able to raise the dead" I told him. "So why can't she be self resurrected" I asked.

"You have been reading" he smiled.

"Yes I have been reading and I'm wondering why are you're stalling" I asked him.

"Motivation counts Lizzie do you know why you're doing this" Henry asked me.

"That 22 year old kid did not deserve to be killed because he fell in love with a pretty face you should understand that" I told him.

"And Mike" he asked

"Mike might be in danger and I'm not okay with that" I answered truthfully.

"If I do this I'm doing this for you" he vowed.

"There's one more thing" I thought to tell him walking over to his sword and picking it up as if it were notification. As I went to walk by Henry spinning the sword he stepped aside but stopped me.

"I could hold that" he told me.

"And I let you do my dirty work" I asked "that would be an easy way out wouldn't it, I'm doing this" I finished.

"It's not like killing a Wendigo or a demon she's human in many respects" Henry told me.

"Just what she's showing us" I told him.

"She's not going to be easy to kill" Henry warned me.

"I know" I told him.

"Than maybe this isn't your job, have you ever killed a human being" he asked me.

"My third year in high school guy tried to take me away in his car. I stepped on the gas and ran him over and there's pretty much not a day that goes by that I don't think about that" I told him.

"I don't have that problem" Henry lied.

"I don't believe you" I told him.

"Sometimes I think you forget what I am" he stated putting his hand on top of mine on top of the sword.

"Sometimes I try to forget" I admitted.

"I'm not going to be haunted by this" he told me.

"This is mine, because I think you forget who it could be" I told him walking away.

***

When we walked into the club later that evening I looked over at Henry questioning where they were. In response he pointed upstairs. With this we walked up stairs to see Mike and Elena sitting at a table. The second she saw us she jumped up pulling her mask off and turning Mike and quickly Henry into stone. I used the blade of the sword as cover for my eyes and only looked at her body as I spun around the sword feeling the thumb as her head came off. The second her head detached it turned into stone as Mike, Henry and the rest of the statues became human again. Just than I felt the fresh guilt and nausea set in as Henry comforted me. "You had to do it" he said touching my shoulder.

"Doesn't make it any easier" I stated. Just than I noticed Mike walk up to us looking at Vicki and I worriedly.

"You guys okay" he asked.

"Yah you" Vicki asked.

"Yah" Mike answered. Just than I noticed the dark look Henry was giving Mike and stepped closer to him putting my hand in his as if to try and calm him.


	10. Necrodrome

**Necrodrome**

As Vicki, Henry and I sat in the car I watched it rock back and forth as our listening device showed that they were making sound. I watched in envy and Vicki brought the device up to her ear as Henry reached into the back seat for a water bottle. "I can honestly say I never thought I'd be doing anything like this" Henry stated.

"At least you can hear it I'm just sitting here like a lump" I told him.

"Stop wiggling around" Vicki scolded us. Just than a man sat up in the car. "Oh Barry I hope that was good for you because it's going to cost you" Vicki stated. Just than the car started to drive forward causing me to push Vicki down and turn and kiss Henry. When I saw the car drive past I pulled away as Vicki popped her head back up.

"I think I'm going to love stakeouts" Henry stated. Just as Henry went to kiss me again I felt Vicki hit me on the arm causing Henry to miss my mouth completely.

"Stop we wouldn't want the client to hear that on play back" Vicki told us. With this I turned back to Henry as he spoke.

"Men these days have no idea how to treat a woman" Henry sighed "He could have at least sprung for a motel room"

"No" I stated.

"No hotel no recite, no recite no paper trail is why the wife has us following him around" Vicki added in. With this Vicki looked over at the tap as awkwardness sat in. Here I was sitting with my boyfriend with my big sister in the back, watching people have sex as my sister scrutinizes us. As I looked over at Henry I realized he must have been thinking the same things because he started laughing nervously which caused me to join in. "You know I was once caught in flagrante delito with a girlfriend of a Vegas mobster" Henry told us. "The mug got me twice in the gut" he told us.

"I'm having a hard time picturing you as a gangster" Vicki stated. With this Henry rolled up his collar before turning to us again.

"When Bugsy caught me bumping ugly with a twist he went off the track clipped me in the spot. He and his boys dumped me in a Vegas landfill like I was yesterdays garbage he figured, he figured I was down for the long dirt nap but next night I was back with his skirt rigged up with the perfect song" Henry acted as I watched him impressed. At this I laughed a little bit before a thought hit me.

"Hey wait a minute you need blood to heal" I stated.

"There's lots of life in the dump and beggars can't be choosers" Henry answered as I cringed.

"I hope she was worth it" Vicki stated.

"Love is always worth the risk" Henry stated resting his arm against the back of the seat behind me. "Eternity's a long time to live with regret" he told me as he started to lean forward looking over at Vicki.

"You ever consider writing greeting cards" Vicki asked.

***

When Vicki and I walked into the funeral home I watched as a chubby man and a black lady arguing with each other. Just than he turned to us as he stepped away from the other lady. "Ah thank you for coming so quickly" he told us.

"Well your message did say it was urgent" Vicki told him.

"Ah yes very urgent Ms. Swanson these are the private detectives I was telling you about they will assure that your husband is found as quickly as possible" he told the black lady.

"You'll find my Diesel" she asked.

"We'll do are best" I answered after a paused.

"If you'll excuse us I believe Mr. Ulanova have some particulars to discuss about your case" Vicki stated as we headed into the back room. The second we walked into the room he started talking again.

"Thank you Ms. Nelsons you come highly recommended Dr. Mohadevon assures me I can expect results" he told us.

"Well in the further you may want to actually make sure I'll take the case before you start making promises" Vicki stated. He must have said something because suddenly he turned around as he continued to talk.

"This matter contains discretion above all else, and results, discretion and results" he told us.

'Why don't you just start telling me with the lat Mr. Swanson" Vicki stated.

"He arrived two days ago liver frailer, joystick reeks havoc with the skin tone so he was planned for an over night. When I came in this morning to check in on the status of his embalming procedure he was gone" he told us.

"Was there any evidence of a break in" Vicki asked.

"The back door was jimmied open he must have came and left that way" he told me.

"Are you sure" I asked.

"Heather and I were in the front office working on some paper work we would have seen him go out the front" he answered. "Dr Mohadevon also assures me I can offer you the curtsy of full disclosure" he told us.

"And you haven't phoned the police because why" I asked.

"There are aspects to this situation that the authorities wouldn't naturally comprehend" he answered. With this he walked over to the cupboard showing us a TV screen. "This was taken by our security camera" he told us. With this we watched as a man walked up to a table causing the dead body rose to life and than follow him out of he room.

"We need that disk" I stated.

"And a very large retainer" Vicki added.

***

That night I went to Henry's place to see if he knew anything about the video. "Come take a look at this" I told him as I pointed to the computer screen. With this Henry walked over and leaned beside me before he suddenly started smelling me. "What you doing" I asked as I turned to him.

"There's something different about you" he told me.

"I don't think so same soap, same shampoo same detergent" I stated trying to ignore the arousing and warm feeling of his breath against my neck head and everywhere else as he smelt.

"Something more primal" he told me as I breathed deeply trying to keep in control.

"I changed my fabric softener" I offered.

"You smell like death" he said completely ruining the mood.

"Okay, how is that even remotely a turn on" I asked pulling away from him angrily.

"Decay is a common base note in most perfumes, usually derived from jasmine" he told me.

"Oh" I stated.

"The fusion of attractive and repulsive scents creates a scents of urgency don't you think" he asked moving my hair to the side as he leaned down to my neck hopefully.

"Not really now watch please" I told him pushing him away and turning his face to the screen. With this I started playing the movie.

"What is that" he asked rubbing my arm lightly.

"Sweet Diesel Swanson" I answered.

"Not exactly my type" he answered nibbling my ear. With this I pushed him away again.

"As much as I'd love to finish this Vicki's waiting for us back at the office" I told him. With this he nodded to the computer giving in for now. "He was the heavy wait champion for about 10 minutes until the boxing commotions found out he bet on himself" I told him.

"Are we investigating his death" Henry asked.

"Not exactly" I answered. Just than I watched as the body rose to life before turning to Henry. "Here, that, is that some kind of voodoo" I asked

"It's a form of necromancies particularly foul magic practiced on the dead, from the look of that mask I'd say Egyptian" he told me. "What else do you have" he asked.

"Well the guy who broke in he knew the location of everyone of the surveillance cameras so he picked the door closest to the prep room, never shows his face, no finger prints he knows his way around this place" I told him.

***

"Boris Ulanova necromancies, impossible he hired you to find Mr. Swanson" the coroner told us as she glanced down at bottles.

"Well unfortunately in my business client does not always equal innocent" Vicki stated.

"How long have you known him" Henry asked.

"As long as I've worked here he's a most dedicated mortician. A hanist crime has been committed against Mr. Swanson and it's nothing worse than an Easter weekend" she told us.

"I take it you don't mean the holiday with the bunnies and the chocolate" I asked confused.

"She's talking about a resurrection" Henry told me.

"There's a code word for walking dead" Vicki asked.

"Well many colleges have had experiences that would sound crazy to a laid person. When I started I would see things out of the corner of my eye that I chocked up to tricks of light, now I accept the supernatural as a fact of life" she told us.

"And apparently a fact of death" Vicki stated.

"Alright thanks" I told her following Vicki to the door.

"So if Boris Ulanova didn't kill him perhaps a disgruntled employee" Henry offered.

"No disgruntled employees take office supplies" I Vicki argued.

"So where does that leave us" Henry asked.

"Well why resurrect the dead" I asked.

"Love" Vicki offered.

"His wife" Henry stated.

"Hey maybe he arranged all this for himself" I offered.

"Is that what you think" Henry asked.

"No I think it's a possibility" I answered. "He found out he had liver failure he couldn't face it so he went out and found someone who could resurrect him" I offered.

"For the recorded Swanson if reanimated, I am resurrected" Henry told me.

"There's a difference" Vicki asked.

"Diesel Swanson is still walking only because of the dark magic to serve the Necromancer who raised him. He has no freedom of will he has no life" Henry told us getting slightly angry. "I maintained my personality, my intelligence, my wit" Henry answered softening.

"Your humility" I asked.

"My soul" he finished taking a step closer to us before walking away.

***

The next evening after Vicki went out and got information I went to go talk to Mike. "No one ever could hover as good as you" Mike said as I hovered in front of him.

"Hey you remember Diesel Swanson" I asked knowing I had his attention though he didn't fully look up.

"Diesel the boxer yes" he answered finally looking up from his paper.

"Yah his body was stolen from the morgue a couple of days ago" I told him.

"And the reason the police weren't called is" Mike asked.

"This is where it gets a little tricky" I told him taking a seat uncomfortably. "It was theft by resurrection, reanimation" I corrected. "He's walking around. 'At first we thought it was somebody who had something against Swanson than we thought they had something against the funeral home. I got thinking and I thought maybe this has happened before maybe he's not the only one" I told him.

"Well if body snatching is the new joy riding I haven't heard anything about it" Mike told me.

"Could you check" I asked as he started laughing.

"What" He laughed. "Body snatching" he asked.

"Or grave robbery" I added ignoring his laughing.

"Look Lizzie I find out when people go into the ground not where they come out okay call me when he stats eating brains" Mike told me turning away slightly as if to say he was finished talking.

"He's eating brains" I tried to push.

"Nice try" Mike answered knowing I was lying.

"His body was stolen" I told him.

"Making it a case from major crimes" Mike teased.

"And he's walking around" I growled.

"And that is a Vegas act" Mike teased again. "Look Lizzie I have five active cases here I wish I could help you but I can't" Mike told me.

"Alright if you find anything out will you let me know" I sighed giving up for now.

"If I find something I promise you or Vicki will be the first to know" Mike vowed.

"Thank you" I told him.

"You're welcome" he answered as I headed out.

***

"The mask is a representation of Anubis" Coreen told us.

"Ah the Egyptian god of the dead" I added.

"According to myth he resurrected Osiris from the dead" she said handing Vicki a book. "My friends a security guard at the museum he lets me borrow reference material from time to time" she lied.

"You stole this" I asked.

"Borrowed you can't find everything on the internet" she defended herself.

"Ah now all we have to do is find an Egyptian Necromancer operating somewhere in the city" Vicki sighed.

"I love my job" I stated taking the book from Vicki. "Thanks for this good work" I stated as Vicki and Coreen headed out.

***

For the next few hours I read threw every inch of the book until suddenly there were another set of feet leaning against mine on the desk. "You could knock" I teased knowing it was Henry.

"You could call" Henry answered.

"You didn't seem all that interested in the case" I told him.

"Because I didn't consider the well being of Mr. Swanson's corporeal host to be an urgent priority" Henry teased back.

"Well I got to admit you seemed a bit flipped" I stated.

"You're searching for a body I have absolutely no doubt that his soul is at peace" Henry told me.

"Yah I'm not so sure about that" I told him flipping the pages in the book. "Egyptian funeral rituals my William Carmichael" I read.

"Sound exciting" Henry teased.

"Well it's 300 pages of university grade double speak complete with foot notes, he did have the courtesy of throwing in a few photos" I told him.

"Is there anything of value" he asked.

"Well lets see the Egyptians believed that the soul was divided into seven part" I told him.

"The Ren is your name the Secom energy the Aksum is best described as your ghost, Ka life force, Ba soul, Shea shadow and the Sekua your physical remains" Henry told me knowingly.

"Well g you'd pass the pop quiz" I teased.

"I spent a little bit of time in Egypt" he teased back.

"Yah I figured" I answered turning back to the book. "The important ones for us is Ba and Sekua soul and remains. The Ba was summoned back into the Sekua during the resurrection ritual because they believe is the soul didn't recognize the remains it wouldn't return to it" I told him.

"Hence mummification of the corpse" Henry told me. 'But what does that have to do with Swanson" he asked.

***

"I think they might be the same on both sides" Vicki said looking at a something that was found inside someone throat. "It's the benu bird" Vicki pointed.

"And that's the Ba" I added pointing farther down.

"What is that" Coreen asked looking at something.

"Diesel Swanson" Henry offered.

"How do you know that" Vicki asked.

"Am I the only one in the room who read the Rosetta Stone" he asked. At these words Vicki Coreen and I exchanged questioningly looks. "Oh you got to be kidding me" Henry sighed taking a seat across from us. "God I feel old" he sighed as I laughed slightly.

"Okay benu bird, that's Osiris, Ba Diesel Swanson I think this is a requisition form for a soul" Vicki offered.

"There will be rituals involved in enchanting a tablet but sensually yes but why does he snap the tablet in half" Henry asked.

"Maybe the guy who wrote this can help he mentions a lost chapter in the dead, describes a resurrection ritual involves a clay tablet he's the closest thing we've got to an expert" Coreen offered.

"I think he may be more than that I mean the same magic he describes in his thesis is being involved to raise the dead. I think William Carmichael might be our Necromancer" I told them.

***

As I followed Henry up the flight of stairs I watched Vicki and Henry for any look of a sound. "Anybody home" Vicki asked when we got o the door.

"I don't sense anyone" Henry somewhat answered. With this is lowly opened the door to find it unlocked.

"Never a good sign" I stated heading in the quiet apartment. Just as I looked over to the second room I saw Swanson who lunged at u as Henry pushed me to the side crouching down.

"Stay away, or I'll kill you to" Diesel growled.

"He can talk" I gasped in surprise.

"He can do a lot more than that" Henry answered as Diesel lunged at him but ended up over the stairs. We quickly followed it out to see the alleyway empty. After taking another look around we went back into the apartment.

"You could really hear Swanson he's trapped in there" Vicki told us looking around.

"I'd feel sorrier for the man if he didn't try to take my head off" Henry stated. "What are we looking for" Henry than asked.

"Anything" I answered dumping a garbage can.

"Is that really necessary" Henry asked as I noticed him take a step forward.

"This from a man who spent a weekend in a Vegas dumpster" Vicki asked helping me look threw it. Suddenly she pulled a piece of paper out looking it around.

***

"What you found was code for some kind of Internet site and here we go" Coreen told us as she turned the site on. On the screen popped the words Necrodrome.

"What's a Necrodrome" I asked.

"Necro dead Dome arena" Henry answered. Just than a video went on as two people Swanson and another guy fighting.

"Is this a snuff film" Coreen asked.

"Technically they're already dead" Henry answered. Just as I saw Swanson break the other guy's neck I buried my head into Henry shoulder.

"Excuse me" I quickly said pulling away.

"Are you okay" Vicki asked as I turned to leave.

"I'm okay" I answered.

***

The next night I watched in envy as Henry listened to the video and Vicki passed the room. I really wished I new what he heard. "Vicki" Henry suddenly said writing something down.

"Please tell me you got something" Vicki begged.

"Maybe I can hear something in the back ground on this audio" Henry stated writing down.

"Can I" Vicki asked as I felt sadness set in.

"You have to trust me on this on unless you can here sub sonic sounds" Henry told her.

"Okay what is it" Vicki asked.

"Train 79 Montreal now boarding" Henry told us. With this I pushed him to the side going to the train site.

"Okay there's a night time train to Montreal we'll head down there and work our way out" I told them as Vicki headed for the door.

"You know this can't have a happy ending when we find Swanson we're going to have to stop him literally" Henry told her.

"Yep but at least Darlene will have the chance to say good bye properly that should be worth something" Vicki answered.

***

After driving around to numerous building we finally stopped at an old warehouse to see Mike's car parked in front of us. 'That's Mike's car" Vicki noted too.

"He must be close" Henry added.

"Going to have to have a little chat with him about share z's" I joked. Just than we turned the corner to see people filling into the building.

"Must be something" Henry stated.

"Well I guess we should have dressed up" Vicki joked as we headed to the door.

"Oh I'm looking forward to this" I said feeling awkward.

"I wish I could share the same enthusiasm" Henry told me as we watched the man close the door.

"Looks like this could be a tough party to crash" I stated.

"Looks can be deceiving" Henry smiled backing up before spinning around and knocking the man out.

"Okay you know what go to Mike's car give us three minutes switch on the sirens than head on back in here" I thought.

"How do I do that" Henry asked.

"It's the switch marked sirens" Vicki answered.

"Sirens" Henry repeated as I walked up to the man and decked him again as he started to wake up.

***

With this Vicki and I sneaked inside to see Mike trapped in a cage surrounded by people and Swanson. "Anytime now Henry" Vicki stated. At that very second everyone started clearing up as Vicki and I started forward pretending to have a gun. Just than the man with the mask pulled it off to see the mortician's son with Mike's gun. "Great you and Carmichael partners, nice business plan" Vicki stated.

"We were partners until somebody got scared" he answered just than he raised a back with rocks as another guy walked forward.

"The power to resurrect the dead and this is how you use it" I sighed following Vicki over to a car.

"This was how it was meant to be used, I'm not going to grow old massaging dead people's hands" he told us. "Spent years watching my father fanning over them like they were something special. More concerned about than about his own family, the dead are meant to serve us" he told us forcing Vicki and I towards the cage. "They will serve me" he vowed.

"They're people" Vicki told him. "And you're enslaving them for some sick sport" she continued.

"The fights" he asked. "There just a promotional tool a chance to show case their skills and when the right people realize what I accomplished here, I'll be lying if I said I hadn't thought of the military applications" he said as he rose the bag again. Just than we were forced into the cage as I looked around for Henry hopefully.

"Told you to keep your nose out of this" Mike scolded us.

"Yah well I ignored you beside some bodies got to save your cute little ass" Vicki answered.

"Yah and you're doing a wonderful job by the way" Mike stated.

"It gets better don't worry" I told him making a small step towards the door.

"Alright Ivan I'm going to give you one last chance to surrender" I told him.

"I got you prisoner" he told me pointing the gun at me. "I got the zombies and the gun" he said. At that very second Henry dropped from the roof knocking the gun and him to the side. At the same second the two zombies attacked us as I darted out of the way. I watched as Henry persuaded Diesel to stop chocking Mike as Vicki got the gun from Ivan. Just than Vicki passed us the rocks as Henry grabbed them and showed them to Diesel.

"This is what you want" Henry stated.

"Henry" I asked.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea" Mike asked. I watched as Mike ran out of the cage and Diesel took the rocks. Just as he took it Diesel headed for the exit as Henry tried to stop him.

"Give him to me" he growled.

"As much as I'd like to do that Diesel he's our responsibility" Vicki answered. With these words he continued walking forward as Henry failed to stop him.

"Diesel stop" I cried.

"Time to find out what a head shot does to a zombie" Mike offered.

"He's not a zombie" Vicki, Henry and I told him. Just as he was meters away he turned and headed for the door.

"Where's he going" Mike asked.

"Oh god I think I know where" I answered following after him. "Diesel, Diesel stop" I cried.

"I want to see her" he turned to me.

"You're in no conditions" I offered. Just than he looked at his reflection on the window in shock and disgust.

"Tell her" he went to say.

"She knows and she loves you, and she knows you love her" I told him.

"Maybe there is a way" Henry offered.

***

Back at the funeral home I watched as Swanson's wife walked up in tears. I turned away as she spoke to him to give them privacy. I than glanced as I saw Vicki walk outside with her and Henry walked up to Diesel. I than watched as Diesel put the second half of the tablet in his mouth as Henry watched him. He than walked over to me tensely. "What's going to happen to Ivan" he asked.

"Well with any luck he'll go away for life for Swanson's and Carmichael's murders" I answered.

"And being caught in a warehouse full of dead people shouldn't help his case any" Henry added.

"I think I get it know the sweetness of death" I thought out loud.

"It's an acquired taste" he told me lightly touching my arm. With this I took his hand and dragged him onwards.

I'm Letting Everyone know I will not be doing the next episode (the baby episode)


	11. Norman

Norman

I sat on the couch watching the TV as the girl pushed against the wall in fear. "Breaks my heart every time" Henry said suddenly touching my shoulder.

"I know poor girl sacrificing herself to save her village" I agreed.

"No, Warlock dying for love" Henry told me in shock. At these words I gave him a confused look as he continued. "Vampires know when dawn's coming you can feel it long before you see it" he told me.

"Anyone ever try to keep you out past your bedtime" I asked ignoring the movie completely.

"Passion can be a great distraction for vampires as well as humans and playing on the edge of being burned is part of the fun" he answered jokingly.

"You think there'd be easier ways of getting a meal than getting involved in a messy romance" I asked sighing like it was an obvious statement.

"It's not about taking blood when I feed from you there's a connection, every emotion adds to the quality of the experience" he told me moving my hair to the side of my face romantically. "Sometimes it's taking someone up a dark alley and tasting their fear, sometimes it's tasting a lover in the throats of passion and it's easy to forget the dawn" he told me as I felt the arousal set in though I tried to ignore it.

"Popcorn" I tried to offer trying to keep myself in control. He ignored my statement completely before continuing to talk.

"Passion isn't something you can shut out for ever Lizzie" he told me leaning forward until he was noticeably closer and removing his arm from my hair into holding my back lightly. "It knocks down walls, sweeps you off your feet" he told me moving slightly to rub my check. "Can change your life" he said as my control snapped. With these words I leaned forward as he noticed the movement and met me half way kissing me on the lips as I soon felt myself being shifted downwards as I gripped for him. "So much for celibacy" I thought to myself.

***

The next night I still found myself at Henry though I felt different more jumpy, and my wrists burned sharply. I waited in bed until suddenly Henry woke as I turned to him. He must have noticed my jumpiness because he turned to me. "Are you okay" he asked.

"Yah my wrists sting a bit" I told him grabbing one of the sex nightgowns I had left here from before. He looked me over worriedly before speaking.

"Anything I can do" he asked pushing himself up on his shoulders slightly.

"I'm sure there are a few things" I answered crawling so that I was straddling his figure. With this I saw him smile as I leaned down to kiss him as his hands met my hips. Just as I started getting into it he pushed me away. "What's the matter" I asked feeling rejected.

"I promise I'll be right back" he stated putting me in another powerful kiss before heading out the room. I sighed slightly before following him to turn the corner to see Henry looking irritated and Vicki ranting. Suddenly she looked up to see me standing there in a short piece of red silk material and immediately turned red. She fell silent for a minute. "You wanted to know where Lizzie was well there she is" Henry stated. Within seconds Vicki came out of her shock as I found myself blushing brighter than she did while trying to cover myself.

"Hey sis" I smiled trying to play innocent.

"You don't rest do you" Vicki accused turned to Henry as he made his way over to me. "I mean I thought you were the Prince of Darkness but really it's more like the Lord of Luxury isn't it" Vicki accused.

"A man has priorities" he answered.

"You don't have to play with your food exceptionally when the main course happens to be my little sister." Vicki stated before spinning her glare onto me. "And you, why didn't you call you had me worried sick all day" she turned on me pointing her finger at me challengingly.

"I just woke up" I blushed pulled my dress for some coverage.

"I'd take it that this warning you received can't wait" Henry interrupted.

"What warning" I asked.

"Well let's see she said that a demon was coming to get my little sister and that someone was assembling the objects to summon him" Vicki said as Henry was suddenly by my side. "That can't be right because you destroyed all the objects that Norman Bridewell used to summon the demon" Vicki asked noticing his actions. At the look Henry gave Vicki I knew the answered.

"You did destroy them right" I snapped at him.

"I took care of them like I said" Henry answered though not in a yes or no.

"And that's why someone's having visions of demons having a surprise party for her" Vicki asked pointing at me.

"Vicki you don't know this cyclic you don't know how accurate her gift is" Henry snapped at her. "Visions are like dreams you need to know how to interpret them" he told us.

"Hmm lets see Astrough dragging my little sister into a pentagram and eating her soul pretty clear" Vicki answered.

"That's why I separated them. With the objects divided they can't be used in that ritual again.

"Hmm well maybe that's why someone trying to un separated them" Vicki offered rudely. "Where are they" Vicki said going into protective sister mode and taking a step forward.

"The Grim wore and the challis is with trusted friends, the knife is safe here with me" Henry answered.

"Yah because ah no one can get in here, right" Vicki said pointing at me.

"What do you want" Henry asked.

"Gather them up and destroy them like we said we would" Vicki told him.

"The nights almost over if you insist to collect and destroy them tomorrow" Henry told her.

"Bon appetite" Vicki growled walking out.

***

The next night Henry took us to an antique store in hopes of finding the objects required. "You left the challis in an antique store" Vicki snapped at him.

"It's anything but an antique store Morris is a powerful individual" Henry defended.

How also happens to sell dusty old furnisher" Vicki asked.

"He knows this world and he hates magic even more than I do. He promised to keep the challis safe" Henry told her.

"Well let's just hope he's someone that keeps his promises" Vicki answered. With this we headed inside the store to see an old man polishing a lamp.

"What do you want Henry" Morris asked turning to him.

"The Challis" Henry answered.

"Don't be assured" Morris answered.

"I know I asked you to guard it but the situations changed" Henry told him.

"The challis is perfectly safe" Morris told him.

"I don't think you understand" I tried to say.

"What part of the apocalypse do you think eludes me my dear" he cut me off. "I have been fighting demonic influences since before you were born" he told me.

'So we both want the same things so go get the challis and let me destroy it once and for all" I defended.

"Lizzie was connected to the ritual" Henry told him.

"And one person has already been killed trying to bring Astrough back" Vicki stated.

"Henry when you asked me to guard this you made me swear never to reveal it's where about to anyone even you" Morris told Henry.

"The situations changed, it's important" Henry told him.

"Well I have no idea where it is" Morris answered honestly.

"You lost it" Vicki snapped.

"It is beyond anybodies reach even mine" he answered.

"You used a concealment spell" Henry stated.

"You always were a clever one vampire" Morris told him.

"I thought you said he hated magic even more than you do" Vicki stated.

"I only use magic to defeat magic no one will ever see the challis again" he answered.

"Well I don't know about you but would sure feel a whole lot safer if we destroyed the damn thing" I stated.

"Who says it would let you hurt it" he asked. "The concentration of evil channelled into the things give them there own power" he told us.

"There must be some way to find the challis even if we can't destroy it we have to try" Henry stated looking at me before pulling me closer noticeably possessive.

"I have taken over the burden you're best out of it all of you" he told us. With this he turned away and fell on deaf ears. As I noticed Vicki take a step forward Henry dragged her out.

"Morris know more about the challis than either of us if he feels it's safe maybe we should trust him" Henry told Vicki.

"Well maybe that concealment spell works on us but how do we know it'll work on a demon" Vicki asked.

"There comes a moment where you have to believe in people" Henry told her.

"You know I'm running a little bit low on that right now not to mention time and patience" Vicki stated.

"It'll be safe with Maurice he'll continue to protect it there's nothing else we can do right now" Henry told her. When we got to the car we turned to Vicki that stopped at the door. "Are you coming" Henry asked.

"No, no I just need some air" she answered.

"I'll be okay Vicki" I told her.

"You better be" she answered.

***

The next night I did everything in my power to make him feel better after finding out Morris had been killed but so far no luck. "It's not your fault" I told him.

"Morris trusted me; I believed that the objects separated would be safe" he argued.

"He knew the risks he thought they would be safe" I told him.

"I should know that using magic's never safe I knew he'd never be able to resist having an object in an actual summoning I used his obsession" he argued.

"Look we just have to get the rest of them back where's the book" I asked.

"Doctor Saguaro has it" he answered.

"You gave that book to one of your best friends" I asked in shock.

"She thought some good would come from studying it" he told me.

"Henry we know what that book does we don't need to study it" I told him. "I mean you might as well have painted a target on her back and handed out bows and arrows" I told him.

"She's aware of the dangers she won't have told anyone she has it" Henry told me.

"You don't even know how they found Morris they might be able to sense the objects we have to get it back from her" I told him.

"Until we know how they really find it I'm not going to endanger her" he told me.

"It might already know she has it not telling her is putting her in jeopardy" I told him.

"Contacting her right now could be leading them right to her once we know it's safe we'll get the grimior than you and I can have a good old fashion book burning" he told me as I felt my stress and worry finally collapse down on me as I realized how real this fear was. "It's going to be okay" he told me realizing it.

"It'll be okay, you said I'd be afraid to give myself over to passion do you really think that's true" I asked.

"Well there's passion and than there's passion. Like passion of longing for a lover's lips delicate touch and than there's passion for gun magazines and shacking down suspects" he smiled.

"And you think I'm the lateral" I asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think" he told me.

"To me it does" I told him.

"I think you try to be the lateral" he told me. "But I think deep inside you are more the first than you ever want to admit" he finished.

***

Later that night I was in the office when Henry came in slowly. "Hey" I said noticing him.

"Where's Coreen and Vicki" he asked.

"They're running down leads on that cyclic Camille Stokes" I answered.

"None of that will matter soon it's almost over, I took your advice I visited Betty and got the book" he told me to my surprise.

"You did where is it' I asked.

"It's back at my place we can destroy it together" he said.

"Good" I sighed in relief walking around the desk and up to him.

"That's what you wanted isn't it because it scares you" Henry teased though I felt weird with him.

"I want that demon bastored back in hell where he belongs" I answered.

"You don't have to act brave with me Lizzie we know each other better than that" he said taking both arms in his hands.

"I just want this to end" I admitted. "The marks, the demons all of it, no matter what it takes" I told him.

"It's not easy, maybe you have to except the marks" he offered to my confusion.

"I thought you hated them even more than I do" I asked.

"But they're part of you know, there's nothing wrong with being afraid, it's what makes us sane. You have to embrace what you're afraid of" he told me.

"Yah maybe you're right" I answered. "I mean there are time where I wonder if we're going to survive the next couple of hours and I realise if I died there would be things I'd regret not having done, I love you" I told him. At these words I leaned kissing him but he didn't kiss back. "I thought you wanted that I thought that's why you'd come" I asked pulling back in surprise. "Oh god Lizzie Nelson queen of bad timing" I told myself trying to walk away. Suddenly I was back in the same position as he talked.

"No that was great timing" he said.

"Don't patronize me" I told him.]

"I liked it" he told me. "Let's try it again" he told me. When I kissed him it felt wrong. Henry was a good kisser but this time he felt like a dog kiss.

"Maybe this is a bad idea we should probably stay on work head back to your apartment get the book and the dagger and destroy them" I said in disgust pulling away. At these words unknown acknowledgment flashed across his face. "I mean I have a friend whose a glass broach she has a kiln" I said but he cut me off.

"It's a t my apartment" he stated.

"Henry what is wrong with you" I asked.

"I got to go" he laughed backing up.

"Hey" I snapped at him grabbing his arm. The next thing I know I'm flying threw the air before a sharp pain and blinding darkness.

***

Once waking up and trying his number I quickly made my way to Henry's place. I entered the room to see Henry holding my body with a knife to the throat. "Henry" I cried subconsciously. At these words the demon broke Henry's hold flipping him to the ground and turning to me. "You really shouldn't have stolen my shape" I told the demon.

"It's not like you're having any fun with it" my body answered. At these words I swung at it fighting until I got locked into a position. At that very second my wrists burned and glowed as I pushed them away pushing a shocked looking me away. I looked down at my normal wrists in shock before noticing my body turn around until it faded into that of Norman Bridewell. "Norman" I cried as he turned to point at me.

"Ding gold star" he told me. "Now who says blondes are stupid huh" he asked.

"Not a real blonde" I told him. At that very second he lunged at me before turning into a cloud of bats and flying off. With this I turned to Henry to see his chest scratched up and holding the dagger. "Henry, Henry are you okay" I cried running to a kneeling position beside him.

"I live you" he answered looking up at me.

"That depends were you just in my apartment kissing me" I asked him.

"If I was you'd remember it" he told me as it fully sunk in. At these words I started spitting in disgust.

"I really need some mouth wash" I stated. Just that I felt Henry's stare.

"You're bleeding" he gasped.

"Hate to waste it" I told him leaning down and kissing him from worry. I felt him suck on my lip for the blood until he pushed me up as I pulled away reluctantly.

"Stop, stop demon to stop" he reminded me.

"At least he didn't get the knife" I remembered.

"It's not safe, he knows where it is he'll come out for it" he told me.

"Oh god I have to warn Coreen and Vicki" I just remember pulling out my cell. Within a few rings someone picked up.

"Nelson Investigations Coreen isn't able to come to the phone how may I help you" the screen typed as I realized it was Norman.

"What are you doing there" I asked.

"Oh just visiting some old friends they're going to come back to my place care to join us" he asked.

"Lizzie don't come" the screen suddenly typed.

"Don't you hurt them Norman" I told him.

"You bring me that dagger and they're all yours" he told me. I breathed deeply as I tried to calm my shacking nerves. "Lizzie I'm not fooling around with you anymore okay. I need this, ah do I need this and so does Coreen" he told me. "Wear something nice" he said as the phone went dead.

***

Within minutes I had gotten out in front of the car and knew I had to call Mike. I waited as the phone rang until it picked up and barely waited to speak. "Mike we found the murder it's Norman Bridewell" I told him.

"Since when does hell have exit privileges" he asked.

"Well he wasn't dead when he was taken so apparently he didn't pass go" I answered.

"Alright some of this is starting to make sense. Your cyclic Camille Stokes she lived in Bridewell's building what do you want to bet that he's still connected to that old pentagram in his old apartment somehow" he asked.

"There's no such thing a coincidences these days" I told him. "Mike he's got Vicki and Coreen" I finally told him.

"What" Mike said before a pause? "Alright Lizzie I'm going to go in after her" Mike told me.

"Not alone" I told him.

"I can't exactly call a SWAT team in on this one" he told me.

"This is my fight he wants me and if he doesn't get me he's going to kill them I will meet you there" I told him hanging up.

***

As I waited out of sight I watched as Henry grabbed it and headed back over to me. "It's done" he told me.

"Do you really think this is going to work" I asked.

"You have to have faith Lizzie" he told me as I glanced back at the man down the alleyway before following Henry into the building. As I walked to his floor I looked around in recognition.

"Here we go again are they in there" I asked.

"I can smell them" he answered. "There's no need for stealth he already knows we're here" he told me as he lead me to the door. As Henry opened the door I saw Norman standing behind a tide up Vicki and Coreen.

"Hi guys" Norman waved. "You took your time I was going to start without you" he teased.

"Yah it's an empty threat you need the dagger and you need me" I told him.

"So did you bring it" he asked.

"We kept our end of the bargain now let them go" Henry answered pulling out the dagger.

"Dagger first and I would like Lizzie to give it to me" Norman laughed.

"Take me instead" Henry offered taking a step in-between us.

"No you know that's not what I need" Norman smiled.

"Henry give it to me" I said trying to stay strong.

"Lizzie this may not work" Henry warned me as I stepped forward. At that very second someone grabbed onto me as I turned to see Mike gun raised.

"Let them go Bridewell" he told Norman.

"Well who the hell are you" Norman asked. "You think shooting me is going to stop me" he asked stepping forward.

"Might make me feel better" Mike answered as Norman rose his hand and Mike and Henry went flying back.

"Now excuse me I have a little ritual thingy to take care of we can argue about this later" he said. "Vicki would you just give it to me" he snapped at me.

"Okay Norman we'll do it your way you want the dagger here it is" I acted throwing it at him. To my amazement he caught it.

"Nice throw alright here we go" he said turning to the book as I tried to think quickly. As I watched him start to talk the room got dark and windy as the floor became a cyclone. "Go" he snapped at Vicki and Coreen.

"Run you guys get out of here" I told them.

"Not without you" Vicki said pushing me back slightly.

"That's the spirit use that" Norman said walking forward. "Now let's finish this Lizzie" he said dragging me to him. When he cut my hand I cried slightly until I saw Norman start to gasp as the dagger glowed. "What did you do" he gasped at me.

"Had the dagger blessed by a priest on the way over" I told him. I than watched as the portal started to close and I spoke. "It's over Norman" I told him.

"Not yet" he said raising the knife. Suddenly Henry was standing in front of Norman having stabbed him. "You think this is over" he asked. "You felt it all the crazy things that have been drawn to you since we've met you're the door way Lizzie not your sister and whether you like it or not Astrough is going to come knocking" he told me. "These marks you think they're a curse they're a gift you just have to embrace this Lizzie and you can have anything that you want even him forever" he told me as he lifted my wrists. I paused for a moment before grabbing the dagger and knocking him into the portal. At this the portal closed as I relaxed and handed Henry the dagger.

"God a hate it when that happens" Mike joked walking to Vicki unwrapping her arms.

"Vicki" Coreen asked. "Thank you I didn't think anybody could stop it I thought he was going to kill me and take me with him" Coreen told us.

"Let's just hope he stays down this time" Vicki stated. "What are you going to do with those" Vicki asked Henry.

"The same thing I should have done in the beginning we can destroy them together" Henry answered.

'Good" I told him.

"Yah well that's all well and good but I've got three unsolved homicides that I';ve got to deal with." Mike stated.

"Well look at the bright side it could have been four, five ,six and seven" Vicki counted.

"Yah I'll be sure to tell Crowley that" Mike joked as I hissed from the pain of the cut. "Hey how's your hand" he asked me.

"It'll be alright" I answered.

"Alright hey come on you two lets take a closer look at those cuts" Mike said taking Vicki and Coreen out of the room.

"I'm concerned what Norman might have done while acting as me" Henry admitted once they left.

"Oh not much I knew it was him right away" I lied.

"Really because he said he knew what you felt like he said he'd just been with you" he smiled jealousy and protectiveness rising to the surface.

"Okay he might have fooled me for like a second" I admitted.

"How far did that second take him" he asked.

"Oh come one don't get any crazy idea's you know demons they lie anyway you know I'm not that easy or quick" I told him.

"Of course" he answered.

"He got you to" I just realized.

"Come on Lizzie maybe we should just forget this ever happened" he smiled trying to hide the answer.

"Your loss because than I may have felt sorry for you" I teased heading for the door.

"Well since you put it that way" he smiled wrapping his arm around me.


	12. DOA

**DOA **

As I was walking into the office one morning I saw a vague shadow behind me as I turned around to see one of Vicki's police friends that always had a thing for me. "Deeds" I asked.

"Nelson" he smirked.

"Oh undercover does not agree with you, you look like hell" I told him looking up his leather jacket.

"You've had better days yourself babe" he stated.

"Thanks" I laughed. "So what does Vicki owe the pleasure" I asked.

"I heard you two were into crazy business" he told me.

"Yah you know if I wanted to be insulted before my first coffee I would have stayed at home and put up with my sister" I told him.

"I came to you because I may need your help with a homicide." he told me.

"You're a cop you know how to work a case" I reminded him.

"This one's a little different" he stated.

"Why who died" I asked.

"Me" he stated walking threw my closed door.

***

So you do see him" I asked Vicki for the millionth time that morning once she arrived.

"Yes now sh" she ordered looking at Deeds.

"Okay why don't we start at your place" Vicki asked as I looked over at him to see him attempting to hit a boxing ball but passing threw it.

"I went to my apartment first, everything was just s I left it. No sign of a break in" he told us.

"No sign of you body" I asked.

"Sounds worse when you actually say it" he asked.

"What do you mean apartment didn't you have a house in the Beaches" Vicki asked.

"Divorce cleaned me out" he stated.

"You blew another marriage" Vicki asked.

"We're looking for my lifeless body and you're busting my balls on my marital problems." he asked her.

"One divorce is a marital problem four is a one man catastrophe zone" Vicki stated.

"About the dead thing" he reminded her.

"Right, sorry" Vicki stated.

"I mean I've been living on the edge for a long time dying I can handle but the thing is why am I a ghost" he asked sitting down on the couch. "You see that, you see that" he burst out. "If I can't pick something up how come I can sit down" he asked.

"Well my guess is if you think about it too much you can't do it but when you're not trying so hard you can" I guessed.

"You see maybe I came to a right place after all" he asked sitting down again.

"Alright so where else, where else could you body be" Vicki asked.

"I've been working under cover riding with a bike gang chances are we're not talking about a tidal wave aneurism here" he stated.

"Okay who was your supervisor" Vicki asked.

"Fry remember him" he asked.

"Yep, alright when was your last check in" Vicki asked.

"I talked to Fry" he went to say than paused. "I can't remember I mean I probably report to the guy everyday but" he stated.

"Maybe it's some trauma related to that's why you can't remember" I tried. Just than Coreen walked in looking confused.

"Remember what, what death "she asked.

"Coreen this is Paul Deeds we used to work together" Vicki nodded as Coreen turned around looking for him.

"Is Paul invisible" she smiled.

"Why he's a ghost" I whispered.

"You don't have to whisper Nelson I know I'm a ghost" he stated walking up to me.

"I can't believe it" she stated.

"He's right there" Vicki stated. "I mean he passes through doorways he can't pick anything up" Vicki stated.

"I mean I can't believe there's a ghost in the room and you get to see him" Coreen whined. Just than I noticed Vicki roll her eyes at me as I spoke.

"What" I asked.

"Are you wearing a red thong" she asked.

"Get a way from me" I snarled at Deed realizing he was still standing beside me smirking.

"Classy" Vicki stated.

***

That evening we went to Henry's place in hope that he could help us. "I've had very little experience with ghosts and this one I don't see" he stated walking into the room. Just than I looked around as Vicki followed as I walked over to his room and saw Deeds in Henry's room.

"He's in your bedroom" I stated.

"What's he doing in there" he teased.

"Cops have a natural curiosity" Vicki stated.

"Remind him that curiously killed the cat" Henry stated crossing his arm.

"Right" Vicki stated. "Hey Paul you mind getting out of there my friend might have some skeletons in his closet" Vicki asked. With this he walked through the door shacking his head.

"Tell me about it" he stated.

"DO you see him now" Vicki asked.

"I'm glad I don't what does he remember of his demise" Henry asked.

"Nothing much so far" I answered stepping towards Henry slightly.

"So you have a dead client that doesn't know how he died Lizzie I don't like this" he stated. Just than I noticed Paul was standing next us watching.

"Is there a, it just hit me do you guys" he asked waving his hand between us.

"I do have a personal life" I told him.

"What about you and Mike" he asked.

"No, no, no" I told him.

"So do I still have a shot" he asked.

"DO you remember anything or not" Vicki asked walking up.

"Standard" Deed remembered.

"He says he was at the Standard is a biker bar" Vicki stated.

"I know what it is" Henry told her. "I don't always hunt in the opera circuit one has to vary ones diet" he smirked as I saw Vicki cringe lightly.

"Everybody enjoys a little fast food now and than" I stated.

"He say he was there he met a girl he didn't know her previously" Vicki suddenly stated.

"How do you know he is who he says he is" Henry asked in sign language.

"Look I know him and no ones going to investigate his death without a body" I told him out loud.

"How did he get to you" Henry asked out loud now.

"Same way that everything else gets to us these days" Vicki stated.

"Apparently I'm a ghost beckon too" I told him. With this I took a sip of my water looking away as I felt Henry's eyes bare into me.

***

"If you ever want to be convinced about the one world concept every culture has vampires, ghosts, werewolves we're all afraid of the same things" Coreen told us as I looked up from my book. As I noticed Henry wasn't paying attention I grabbed Coreen's book and walked over to him.

"In most countries ghosts remained behind for unfinished business or dissatisfaction" I stated sitting on the arm of the chair trying to get his attention. "If Paul was murdered I suppose that meets both requirements right" I asked leaning back across him slightly. Just than I looked down at what he was reading.

"You're a vampire reading about vampires" I asked.

"Like you've never read a self help book" Henry asked.

"What are you looking for" I asked.

"The situation reminds me of a myth I heard" Henry told me.

"Yah" I asked.

"Early vampires would visit the living at first they'd seem behind than they would strip a person's life force" he told me.

"Paul came to me for help" I told him.

"Without knowing how or when he died" Henry reminded me. "Not knowing where his body is dragging you two into who knows what situation" he stated.

"You don't think he is who he says he is" I asked reaching for one of his necklaces and twiddling it. As this he grabbed my hand tightly before pulling me off him as he walked away slightly.

"Ever since you and I met supernatural things have been drawn to you" he told me walking around till he leaned across the chair towards me. "This could very well be the ghost of Paul Deeds but it also might be something very different" Henry told me.

"Astrough" I offered.

"Or something he sent back to do his dirty work" Henry stated.

"You rang" I asked walking into the police station a little while later. With this Mick looked up at me and stepped aside to reveal a walking breathing Paul. "Paul" I asked.

"Lizzie" he stated. "You're a sight for soar eyes" he smirked.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"Ask Supercop" he asked.

"Giving organized crime an assist with the Wolverine murder I thought that Paul here might be able to help" Mick pretended.

"Threw me over the car, cuffed me I thought he was going to take me over to Cherry Beach and beat me" Deeds stated walking around the table.

"Oh we had to make it look good didn't we" Mike stated.

"You look yummy" Paul stated as I cringed away from his hug. Just as he started to push against me I realized he was burning hot.

"You don't you're burning up" I stated pushing him away.

"That's because I'm love sick. Wanna spend a dirty weekend in the Bahamas' baby" he asked.

"Yah you bring me that snowball from hell and we'll talk" I told him as he pulled away.

"Same old Lizzie" he stated.

"Same old Paul' I stated looking over at Mike. "Are you sure you're okay" I asked.

"What, why you so concerned about my health" he asked.

"I don't know does the cow know he's missing that" I asked noticing the raw meat sandwich on the desk.

"You want a bite" he asked.

"No thanks" I answered quickly.

"Well red meet never hurt anybody unlike the slowly cooked coffee around here but I love it" he stated as he walked away.

"Okay the Paul I met couldn't pick up a sandwich let alone hug me" I stated.

"Yah mostly what I noticed was Paul walking around.

"That fever did you feel that" I asked.

"Lizzie he's alive" Mike stated.

"Yah apparently so did you find up what he's been up to" I asked.

"Is up to" Mike corrected.

"What's a verb preference between friends" I asked.

"Okay you know how I'm suppose to trust you and Vicki on this whole Paul is dead thing I'm following up on something and if and when it pans out I'll let you two know" he stated.

"You'll call us later" I asked.

"Yah" he agreed as I looked at the sandwich and cringed.

***

"This is the girl Paul met at the bar" I asked Henry as the coroner pulled it out.

"She dropped dead just after he left" Henry answered.

"How old do you think she is" she asked.

"Early twenties" Vicki offered.

"Precisely on the out side but on the inside she has the cellular structure of an eighty year old women" she told us. "Her liver is darker and smaller she has advanced inertial suronces of the heart I found atrophy in all the tissues it's fascinating" she told us.

"Isn't there that aging disease" I asked.

"Pieria but she's too old for that" Henry said touching my arm.

"Correct and Pieria's genetic this girl is normal in every respect it's just like she's burned out" she told us.

"What do you think caused it" I asked.

"Haven't the slightest idea" she answered.

"Is there anything beside the aging" Vicki asked.

"Her diet was terrible but hardly terminal" she answered. "Her stomach full of raw meat" she answered showing us as I looked away. With this she walked away as I turned to Vicki and Henry.

"Paul's body was chowing down on raw stake today" I told them.

"This girl was his last memory at least the last memory he told you about" Henry stated. Just than Henry and Vicki turned around as I turned to see Paul.

"Vicki, Lizzie we meet again" he asked as I stepped back slightly. "Been living right though I have to wonder what are you doing here" he asked.

"She's a friend of a friend" Vicki lied. "Do you know her" she asked.

"Me no friend just in the neighbourhood" he stated.

"Well let me tell you for somebody that's undercover you're offally visible" I stated.

"Who's he" Deed asked glaring at a starring Henry.

"My chiropractor" Vicki lied.

"You never know when something needs to be cracked" Henry challenged.

"Yah I guess you two have time now to keep care of your health tough break though having to leave the job you love" he stated.

"This one has his benefits" I stated.

"You haven't changed you're one of those people that will die with their boots on" he told me.

"Yah just like you right" Vicki asked.

"Yah we got that in common aright" he answered. "to bad she's pretty you never know what's coming for you do yah" he asked starring down at the girl before looking back up at me.

"Okay I know you don't know him but that man is not right" I stated.

"That doesn't mean that the man that contacted you is Paul" Henry told me.

"Listen when you're a cop you learn you have to listen to your gut and I'm telling you that was not Paul Deeds our client is" Vicki stated.

"Okay fine you want me to kill him now" Henry asked.

"Well it's lovely to know that's an option but perhaps we'll save that for later" Vicki answered.

"Later" Henry stated turning and walking away.

***

"Okay what are the chances that Eric Pheasant just dropped dead" I asked.

"He was a junky" Henry stated.

"So we'll look at the coroners report" Vicki asked.

"But come on two deaths one after the other like that" I asked.

"And than your client is evicted from their body right after being with her. It might well be jumping from body to body" he stated as Vicki headed to the other room.

"Hah, ha" I pointed to him happily. "See you can admit it anytime now" I accused as he smiled at me as I walked almost against him.

"Alright the spirit you've been seeing is probably that of Paul Deeds" Henry admitted.

"Okay seriously you're becoming a fine detective and I'm not telling you to give up your critical mind but I mean you get cocky you get sloppy" I told him.

"A fine detective you really think so" he asked stepping forward. "I make a good partner than" he asked.

"Oh you jostling for space on the letter head" I asked till he stepped forward against me.

"For starters" he answered.

"Well I tell you with the last few months and everything that's happened I wouldn't have been able to do it with out you wouldn't have wanted to" I stated.

"That means more than a memo" Henry stated as he leaned forward kissing me gently. Just than he pulled away as I looked over to see Coreen walking in.

"You wanted the mocha right" Coreen asked as I reluctantly pulled away.

"Yah exactly what I wanted" I said sarcastically as I took it trying to ignore my burning checks.

***

The next night Henry as I walked into the room to see Paul walk through us. "What was that " Henry asked.

"You felt that" Vicki asked.

"What did you do" I asked.

"Man busting your chops for not trusting my instincts and this guy goes and plays us" Vicki stated.

"He was a good cop and he was also your client you can't blame yourself" Henry told us. "You found another one" he noticed.

"Yah they died in a flop house a couple of weeks ago" I remembered.

"Oh the beginnings for the chain" he stated.

"Maybe these aren't meals maybe they're career opportunities" Vicki asked. "He goes from this low life to and its unemployed job to biker in six weeks flat" Vicki noticed.

"The … moves in ad gets a two for one" Henry answered as he said a word I didn't know.

"The what" I asked.

"Ekimmu" he repeated. "Coreen and I have a description of a Babylonian entity it moves from one body to the next so rez on detre decried violence and chaos" he told us.

"The Ekimmu" I asked trying the word. "You sure" I asked when he nodded.

"Well the raw meat was the real clue; it lives in a perpetual state of hunger and anger raw meat being the poison of choice. Now according to the book it jumps from one gender to the next but it has to touch its victim to make the move" Henry told us.

"By touch I assume you don't mean hand shake" I asked.

"I'd imagine something a little more intimate" he answered.

"You would" Vicki said.

"So as it moves that would be the moment Paul would be able to jump back into his body" Henry continued.

""Right and it hasn't been in there that long so maybe the cellar damage isn't that advance" Vicki stated.

"So now all we have to do is fine Paul and a way to trap the Ekimmu between bodies" Henry answered.

"Yah I think that might be a little difficult because I think he just fired me" Vicki said.

"What" I asked.

"You can pick a fight in two dimension that's incredible you know that Vicki" Henry teased.

"Look I heard a rumour he was dirty Vicki told us. "I don't know if he's planting lies, dealing secrets or destroying evidence but I had to ask" she said.

"Something's going on" I stated.

"When we were at the morgue there was a sheet of papers in his jacket I didn't think anything of it at the time." Henry stated.

"Records is down there" Vicki remembered.

"He have access" Henry asked.

"He'd find away" I answered.

"If we can just figure out what he was up to than maybe we can figure out what's coming" Vicki stated.

"Or who's next" Henry finished.

"Can you drop me at the stations" I thought.

"Yah" he answered helping slide my coat on. "And while you're there" he asked.

"Well maybe I can see a ghost but perhaps you can shadow an Ekimmu" I told him.

"Alright October 3 wolverine surveillance photo" I read turning to Mike to see him nod his head. "October 8 set recording" I asked watching him. With a nod I sighed in near defeat. "So how many still hears is that" I asked.

"Okay try looking up the dragons" Mike asked after turning to me.

"Because" I asked.

"Because he's involved with them somehow" he answered as I typed it in.

"What do you mean playing one gang against another" I asked as it searched.

"I saw him having a real close call with there leader" he answered.

"Define close" I asked.

"Sharing the same breathe close" he answered.

"Okay November 5 Shantou Fang surveillance photo" I asked turning to him I saw confusion on his face.

"You saw November 5" he asked.

"Yah" I answered.

"Gone" he answered.

"Alright there was also surveillance on Shantou Fang from December 7th 13th and 20th" I answered looking his way for his answer.

"You mean there was" he countered. "In fact this whole file seems a little slim" he answered pulling out an empty file.

"These dates they're from months before this thing took over Paul's body" I scanned turning to him again.

"So what are you saying Paul was working for the dragons" Mike asked perfectly slowly and clear.

"Give me a better theory" I asked.

"Alright see what you can fine" he asked before walking to my other side and passing me the file.

"Can fine" I asked doubtfully.

"I'm going to have a conversation with Crowley and see if she can authorize a wire tap of the Alley cat's massage" he told me.

"The what" I asked thinking I had read him wrong.

"Seems to be Fangs head quarters" he answered confirming I had read him right.

"Of course it is" I sighed.

"Okay I'll be back in a minute" he told e before leaving.

"Alright November 12 micro set recording, that dragons missing too" I sighed throwing the empty taunting file to the side. Suddenly I saw movement to see Paul or at least Paul's body walk in.

"Everybody knows dragons are extinct" he taunted me.

"Not in here they don't" I answered standing up warily.

"See what I'm trying to figure out is how much trouble you and I can get into" he told me confirming my fear.

"Well that would depend on who's asking" I asked hopefully.

"You think you know who I am" he asked.

"Yah couldn't get in the underworld so you're here acting like a tourist at an all you can eat buffet" I answered.

"A bit self richest than, I think you could be some fun" he smirked stand off the desk he was leaning on.

"Yah ask around everybody saws I'm no fun" I said backing up readying myself.

"Come on than we can give it a try" he said suddenly throwing a chair to the side as he lunged at me. Pushing me against the wall I fought to push him back. "Stupid creature stop trying to hold onto the miserable existence" he said.

"Yah I prefer this miserable" I started before stopping as a black multiple snake started out of his mouth. As it approached me I kicked at his knee as he stumbled down. Getting up he to my surprise ran out.

I was determined to take my stress out on the boxing at hand. Taking a final hit I turned and jumped at the sight of Paul. "You're back" I asked.

"You don't sound too happy about that" he shock.

"You should have told me what you were up to" I snapped at him. "Or at least Vicki" I finished. "Shantou Fang" I asked. "You stole police records" I said when he stood saying nothing.

"It wasn't me" he lied.

"Right and what about the file that went missing six months ago" I snapped.

"Nothing I did compromised my job as a cop" he stated. "Alright so I gave some information about the Wolverine to another gang. Telling one group of bad guys about another group of bad guys, let them took a bite out of each out I don't see that as a crime" he sped off.

"No, especially not when you're getting paid for it" I shot back.

"There's that sanctimony I missed I loved about everybody related to this job. You know thought you were different, you'd understand" he pushed.

"Understand what, how to get people killed by remote while you make money off of it" I asked.

"I was getting results, bikers off the streets more than I would have in ten years doing it straight" he told me.

"Oh the end justifies the means" I shot back fighting to keep up with his speeding mouth. 'It was just a perk that a big wad of money fell into your pocket while you were doing it" I shot back.

"You're do wrong" he told me.

"Yah you don't see mistakes" I asked walking to his back wanting to end this fight. Turning to face me he wouldn't let me.

"Okay I took some cash I gave myself to this job and it took everything so big deal" he told me.

"Big deal" I confirmed. "I thought you were one of the good guys, Vick stuck her neck out for you she and I told people that besides all the bravo and all the bluster that you were a good cop" I told him. "Man what a mistake that was" I decided. Suddenly as if to end the fight Henry and Vicki walked in.

"I came bearing gifts" he stated. "Cedar" he said pulling out a wooden knife.

"A cedar dagger" I asked.

"The Ekimmu's a Babylonian's spirit this is a Babylonian solution" he told me.

"Coreen says the moment to strike is very precise, the Ekimmu has to be between bodies" he told us.

"And I all think we know who that body is" Vicki stated as I headed for the door.

Driving into the parking lot we saw Paul's body and Shantou close together. Before I even said anything Henry blurred out grabbing Paul as the Ekimmu flew out of his body. "Now" he snapped as Vicki lunged stabbing it as it disappeared into smoke.

"Oh god is he dead" I asked looking over at Henry to see Paul lying limp.

"Where's the ghost" he asked.

"I don't know" I said kneeling beside him.

"Paul" Vicki asked.

"Paul" I repeated. Suddenly he jerked slightly as he looked up.

"Tell you what Nelsons I'll take fighting the bad guys over this shit any day" he told me.

"Hey that's my lively hood you're talking about" I joked back.

"You're welcome to it" he told me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lied to you sorry for everything" he said.

"It's okay it happens" I told him.

"No, it's not suppose to happen" he answered. "It's not suppose to happen to people like us" he answered. "We're the good guys right" he asked.

"yah, yah we're the good guys" Vicki stated. With a mumbled of something else his head fell to the side as I knew he was gone. As Vicki closed his eyes I stood up. Just than flashings lights turned to corner as Mike got out. As he put a struggling Shantou into handcuff and the car I looked down before watching again.

As I watched them drag the body away the sadness dulled a little. "I'm sorry" I said turning to Henry.

"That's a first did something crawl into you two" he teased.

"I was mad at you for not believe I was talking to Paul's ghost" I admitted.

"I was wrong too" he said.

"I took everything he said at face value, never occurred to me that he lied about it all" I ignored. "Well except for the ghost part" I shrugged.

"We all need to believe in something" he smiled. Just than Henry nodded as I turned to see Mike and Vicki walking up.

"Hey" Mike asked.

"Hey" I faked a smile.

"Internals investigation will get files away" Mike stated.

"Yah but it won't matter' Vicki said.

"People that remembered Paul deeds all they'll remember was a dirty cop" I agreed.

"They didn't see what we saw in the end he came clean" Henry stated.

"No fun in remembering that" Vicki shot out.

"We'll remember" Mike answered as he grabbed Vicki and pulled her away. "Good night" he waved.

"Mike and Vicki are going to be those guys that die with there boots on isn't he" Henry asked.

"We all will" I stated.

"We" he asked.

"Yah we" I laughed grabbing his hand and dragging him behind me.


End file.
